Gassed
by CTI-Jenn
Summary: An ordinary crime scene turns dangerous for two CSIs. Not everything is really what it seems to be. This story takes place late in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone to work on Wrong Place, Wrong Time. I will be wrapping up the other story soon, don't worry. This story is set late season 2 while Danny and Lindsay seemed to have a clear friendship and that easy flirty banter that made us love them as a couple. This first chapter is a little shorter than my usual but you know me and cliffhangers. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish they did, they don't belong to me.

Gassed  
>Chapter 1<p>

The call had come in as a dead body lying in the street. But as usual, calls to 911 didn't always turn out as simple as they first sounded. When Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe arrived at the scene, they had found their victim dead from a gunshot wound. The lack of evidence told them that it was not their primary crime scene. The front door of the closest townhouse was wide open so they suspected that the man had fled the house after he had been shot. Danny offered to take the body while Lindsay got started on the inside after the scene was declared safe by the uniformed officers.

Lindsay knelt beside the bed, camera posed to her eye, snapping several photos of the blood splatter on the wall. At first glance it was evident that this was the primary crime scene. She'd already bagged and tagged a 9 mm handgun that could prove to be the murder weapon. She'd been processing the room for the past thirty minutes but still had a long way to go.

Rising, she set the camera aside and grabbed her printing materials. She had noticed a palm print on the top of the window pane. She had noticed that the victim appeared to be quite tall, well over 6 feet. The placement of the palm print further proved it. She had to rise to her tip toes in order to fully reach the print. Sometimes it didn't pay to be short.

"Nice view there, Montana." Danny Messer quipped in his slow sardonic accent.

Rolling her eyes she glanced back at him wiping a strand of her hair from her face wearily. Why was she so tired this early in the day? Maybe it had something to do with the headache that had formed behind her temple about ten minutes earlier. "You can't even tell what the view is from over there."

"Who said the view I was referring to was outside the window?" He gave her rear end another appreciative look. Those black denim jeans hugged her curves just perfectly. He forced his attention back to the case at hand. "ME's office picked up the body, everything is wrapped up out there so I figured I'd come give you a hand."

Lindsay finished getting the print off the window. Placing the print in an evidence envelope, she looked at Danny, fully aware of where his attention had been. "Well then, if you are through checking out my ass, maybe you could start processing the other room for me."

"The view ain't so good from there." Danny protested. He expected some sort of retort. He loved winding Lindsay up because he never quite knew what sort of reaction he'd get from the new girl from Montana. Unlike so many women he spent time around, she didn't take any of his bull seriously and wasn't afraid to give as good as she got. When she didn't rise to the bait, he raised his eyebrow. "You okay, Montana?"

A wave of nausea she couldn't explain washed over her and she took several deep breaths through her mouth until it passed; her head was seriously pounding now. Growing more concerned by her lack of an answer, Danny crossed the room.

He touched her cheek, his caricature grin turning to a frown. Everything had seemed fine on the drive over. Had she discovered something that upset her? "You're not okay. What's wrong?"

Lindsay shook her head, her soft honey colored curls swaying with the movement. She forced a smile. "Must be coming down with something. I'll be okay. Guess I should have stayed away from the pastries in the break room, cause I felt fine when I got to work this morning."

"If you want to go home, I'll finish up here and clear everything with Mac." Danny offered. It worried him how pale she looked. She was usually so vibrant but now she almost seemed to be wilting right in front of him.

She shook her head, appreciating his concern but not wanting to cause a scene. "It's not that bad. Once I get back to the lab, I'll take a couple of aspirin and overdose on some orange juice. If I can take down suspects two or three times my size, surely I can fight off some stupid bug."

"You sure?" He probed gently and reluctantly relented when she nodded her head. "Okay, I'm in the next room if you need anything."

Once she was alone in the room again, she resumed taking prints. As she worked she felt increasingly worse but didn't want to admit that she should stop. She was still the new girl and felt like she had to constantly prove herself at every turn despite how at home everyone made her feel. Suddenly she noticed a red light blinking through one of the vents. She frowned, curious as to what it might be.

There was no way for her to reach the vent even if she stood on a piece of furniture. She knew she could call Danny in to do it and he'd be able to easily reach it by standing on a chair but didn't want to listen to his jokes about how short she was. Besides, she was an extremely independent person. She didn't believe in asking for help until she had exhausted every other option. She considered her options.

The desk under the vent didn't have anything on it. If she put the chair on the desk, she would be tall enough to reach the vent and look inside. If Danny walked back into the room and saw her acrobatics, she'd never live it down, his jokes about her height and his grousing about her being unsafe. But if she was going to be teased about her stature, she'd rather it be for her inventive ways to compensate.

She set the chair on the desk and made sure both the desk and the chair was steady before poking her flashlight and a screwdriver in her back pocket. She climbed first onto the desk and then the chair. The room spun just a little and she leaned against the wall until the spinning stopped. Then she pulled the screwdriver from her pocket and unscrewed three of the screws allowing the cover to slide to one side. She swapped the tool for her flashlight and shined it into the vent.

A canister lay just inside and she could feel some sort of gas escaping from the opened valve hitting her in the face. An unknown gas that she'd been breathing for almost an hour. Suddenly her sudden onset of illness made sense as the room began to spin again. She needed to get down and out of the house before it was too late. She needed to warn Danny before he too became sick from whatever they were inhaling.

"Danny!" Her sense of balance faltered and she fell. Darkness closed in on her before she hit the floor with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Glad the first chapter caught your attention. Hope the rest of the story does as well.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 2<p>

In the next room, Danny looked up when he heard Lindsay call his name. He stood and was about to check on her when he heard the sound of something solid hitting the ground. He broke into a run and was horrified to see his friend lying unconscious on the ground.

He knelt beside her, mentally kicking himself for not insisting she leave when he first realized she wasn't feeling well. How had she gotten so much worse so quickly? Was this more than some stupid bug as she had called it?

"Montana?" He checked her pulse and was alarmed at how thready it was. Her breathing appeared to be very shallow as well. He grabbed his radio. "This is Detective Messer. Officer Down. I need a bus at 725 24th Street. Officer is unconscious and she's having difficulty breathing."

As he set aside the radio, he noticed that her lips were a bright cherry red and realized for the first time that he had developed a headache of his own since coming into the townhouse. His heart thudded in his chest as he realized neither of their conditions probably had anything to do with a routine illness. It had to be carbon monoxide poisoning. He had to get both of them out of the house before it was too late.

He lifted her up in his arms only then noticing the warm stickiness of blood coming from a bump on her head. The thud he'd heard had to have been her falling he didn't see how simply passing out would have caused such an injury. Then he noticed the overturned chair. Had she climbed up on the chair to look at something and then passed out? He looked around the room above what would be her normal eyelevel and saw the removed vent cover. It would have still been too high for her to reach even standing in a chair. But not if she had put the chair on top of the desk. She had no business climbing on furniture but when she wasn't feeling well? Damn her stubbornness. That was a nasty fall.

He staggered under her slight weight dropping to one knee before straightening up again. That didn't make sense because she didn't weigh hardly anything. It hadn't been that long ago that he'd easily carried her across that rooftop without a problem, and that had been after an afternoon of intense games of handball trying to get statements from witnesses. He must be feeling the effects of the gas. Stepping outside the house, the fresh air helped to revive him slightly but Lindsay remained completely unconscious.

Several officers including Don Flack came running over, taking Lindsay from his arms and setting her on the ground. Flack looked from the unconscious CSI to his friend who wasn't looking too well either. He'd heard the call go out for an officer down but what had happened. His men swore the scene was clear of danger before he had let Lindsay go in in the first place.

"What happened?"

Danny shook his head taking several deep breaths to try to clear his mind. "I think we were gassed. Don't let anyone in there until FDNY checks it out. I was only in there about 20 minutes and I'm fuzzy. Damn it, Flack, she was in there for about an hour. No telling what kind of damage that could do to her."

Flack gripped his friend's shoulder. "Relax, the bus is on it's way. They'll take care of her and you. I'll call Fire and give them an update of what's going on."

He stepped away to make the call as Danny sank to the ground. He was confident he would be fine; he hadn't been exposed long enough for any lasting damage but he wasn't so sure about Lindsay. He knew how dangerous carbon monoxide poisoning could be. He'd never be able to forgive himself if she wasn't okay because he hadn't insisted she leave when he first knew she wasn't feeling well.

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics brought a stretcher to them. Flack explained Danny's theory of what had happened. Danny chimed in about the bloody bump he'd discovered when he picked her up. The medic wasted no time putting a tube in her throat to help her breath and hooking it to an oxygen tank. While one medic continuing to assess her condition, the other medic insisted Danny put an oxygen mask on as well. He took deep breaths of the pure oxygen as he watched the medics decide she needed more than just the oxygen. It scared him to see the medic assist her ventilations with an ambu-bag.

A fire truck pulled up and a couple of firefighters and a captain ran to their assistance. After hearing the patients conditions and their suspicions of what had happened, the captain left to confer with his other men. One medic and a firefighter eased Lindsay onto the stretcher. While they were doing that, the second medic and other firefighter tried to convince Danny into lying on the backboard so he could be transported as well. Danny protested, insisting he was fine to walk, saying the oxygen had already improved things. Knowing time was of the essence, Flack looked him in the eyes.

"While you are arguing with them, you are preventing them from getting Monroe to the hospital. Stop being so stubborn and let them do their job; if not for yourself then for her sake."

With a glare, Danny agreed. The medic smiled his thanks to Flack. "We'll take them to Jacobi Medical Center."

Flack frowned. "That's all the way in the Bronx. There are several hospitals much closer. Why there?"

"SOP in possible CO poisoning is to transport to Jacobi. They have the hyperbaric chamber to treat severe cases. I think she definitely qualifies as a severe case. We really need to transport."

Flack nodded and followed the crews as they wheeled the stretcher and carried the backboard to the waiting ambulance. Once his friends were secured inside, he looked at Danny, hoping to reassure him. "We'll let the hospital know what we're dealing with as soon as Fire checks out the scene. We'll meet you there as soon as we can cut loose from here. Do what they tell you."

He closed the door and slapped the exterior to let the driver know it was safe to pull away. As it did, Flack noticed the arrival of one of the department issued Chevy Avalanches. Mac and Stella got out of the vehicle and walked over to him. Mac was frowning.

"We heard the officer down call, what the hell happened?"

"Appears to be carbon monoxide poisoning. Detective Monroe was unconscious when Danny carried her out. He was feeling the effects as well but not as severely. Fire is checking out the scene now with their gas detectors. We should know something soon."

"Any reason for them to have suspected a gas leak?" Mac asked. Danny and Lindsay were both good investigators; he couldn't see either of them putting themselves in danger without a very good reason.

Flack shook his head. "Our vic didn't appear to be suffering from any kind of poisoning unless you count the lead he received from his gunshot wound. I'll check with Sid; see if he can't put a rush on the toxicology report. Maybe we missed something."

Mac nodded. "Do it."

As Flack walked off to make his call, the fire department captain he had spoken to earlier approached the remaining CSIs. "Definitely CO poisoning. The bedroom showed evidence of close to 3000 ppm of carbon monoxide present but I believe the level your detectives sustained was much lower."

Stella shook her head, frowning. "Why?"

He leveled his gaze on her not wanting to sound heartless but knowing they needed to hear the truth. "Because your friends are still alive. That level is deadly after 30 minutes of exposure. Given the symptoms I saw with your friends, I would guess the level was closer to about 1600 to 2000. I can't explain the sudden increase though; a gradual build up should have taken much longer."

"Any idea of the source?" Mac asked, grateful that they gotten out before the level had gotten too high.

The captain nodded. "We found an open canister in a vent. We shut it off but didn't move it. We knew you'd want to process it."

Mac nodded his thanks. "Is it safe for us to enter?" He had two officers injured and he wanted answers as to why. He couldn't get those answers standing outside.

"Only if you wear a respirator. Those levels won't drop to a safe level for a few hours. Even at that, the first sign of a headache in anyone who goes in there is the only sign you need to know to get out."

As the captain walked off, Stella looked at Mac. She was almost shaking with the anger that her friends had been in such danger. "Mac, we aren't talking about some space heater accident gone bad. This was done on purpose. Someone tried to kill Danny and Lindsay."

Mac nodded grimly. "The only thing is we don't know who the intended victim was. Who put that canister there and why? I know you are worried about Danny and Lindsay; hell, I am too but I need to know if your head is in the game here. Do I need to get someone else to help me process? I was going to send Hawkes to the hospital to check on their conditions. With his medical background, he's the obvious choice but I can get him en route here instead."

Stella appreciated him giving her the choice but he was right. Sheldon would be of better use at the hospital. "I'm fine. I'll check with Flack, see what we can find out about our original victim. The owner of that townhouse is either a victim or attempted murderer. We need to figure out which."

While she was talking to Flack, Mac grabbed two respirators from the back of the Avalanche and handed one to Stella when she returned. Together they entered the townhouse. They saw Danny's kit on the floor of the great room where he'd abandoned it after hearing Lindsay fall. From the looks of things, he was just doing a routine processing; nothing seemed to indicate any crime had taken place in there.

They ignored it and went to the bedroom where the canister had been found. Here is where all the action had taken place, both from the shooting to Lindsay's collapse. The fire department had set up a ladder under the vent and Mac climbed up to check inside. He slipped the canister from the vent and looked at it carefully.

He looked down at Stella. "Didn't the fire captain say they turned off the valve?"

Stella nodded. "Why?"

"It's open again. How did that happen?" He closed the valve again. As he did, he noticed what appeared to be a computer chip next the valve. He had no idea what it was. He'd have to check it out more once they got it to the lab.

Flack entered the bedroom also sporting a respirator. "Just talked to Sid again. The initial tox report shows no sign of carbon monoxide poisoning. Said there was no trace of CO in his blood at all. He'll let us know when the full report comes back."

"What the hell?" A light started blinking on the chip that Mac noticed. The valve also reopened. His frown deepened. What made the canister continue to turn itself back on? Was the computerized chip a timer? Unless…

He looked at Stella. "Check the doorway. I think there's some sort of computerized trip wire."

Since Lindsay's discarded kit was the closest, Stella reached in and pulled out the can of hairspray they kept there, not for hair emergencies but to reveal the beams of infrared laser beams. Starting at the baseboard she began spraying across the doorway. About a foot up from the floor the spray revealed the beam. "Got it."

Mac turned off the valve once again. "Break the beam." As soon as Stella ran her hand through the beam the light on the canister once again started blinking and the valve opened again. Mac looked from Stella to Flack and then back to the canister. "I think I know why the levels went up so quickly. When the first person entered the room, he or she tripped the beam turning on the canister. Every other time the beam was tripped the valve opened up more and more releasing more and more gas. Somebody went to a lot of trouble to give unsuspecting visitors a nasty surprise. The question is what were they trying to protect?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I actually researched the hospital for this story and found that Jacobi Medical Center is the hospital with the hyperbaric chamber and is the snakebite center so it's probably the one Lindsay was sent to in Sweet 16 after being bitten by the snake. I thought I had just made up Queen of Mercy in Wrong Place, Wrong Time until I was watching the season 4 episode "Commuted Sentence" today and heard Flack mention that hospital. Guess it had stuck in my head somehow. I did a double take when I heard him say it.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 3<p>

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes strode into the hospital emergency room with a folder in his hands. He didn't know any of the medical personnel who worked at Jacobi but as a doctor he had that air of belonging that made it easier for him to get around hospitals. Stopping at the nurse's station he asked for either Danny Messer or Lindsay Monroe and a nurse directed him to Danny's cubicle. He found his friend resting on a hospital bed raised to almost a sitting position. A tight fitting oxygen mask was securely resting over his mouth and nose delivering a high concentration of pure oxygen. Hawkes wasn't surprised, oxygen was about the only treatment option for treating carbon monoxide poisoning. Danny's glasses were perched haphazardly above the mask but Danny's eyes were closed.

The former doctor turned medical examiner turned CSI studied the vitals screen, not wanting to wake his friend. While his blood pressure was on the low side, his heart rate was much higher than normal but neither of those facts surprised Hawkes either as they were normal reactions. His oxygen saturation rate was at 100% but that was also expected considering the rate of oxygen they had him on. His heart rhythms looked fine as well. He wondered what his friend's blood gases had revealed but he wouldn't be able to get that information from the screen before him.

He pulled a chair closer and the scraping of the metal on the tile floor caused Danny's eyes to open. For a moment he looked around trying to remember where he was; he relaxed when he saw Hawkes sitting there. He reached out his hand and Hawkes gave it a squeeze of greeting. With his other hand, Danny tried to lift the oxygen mask so he could talk but Hawkes immediately made him put it back. With a slight eye roll, Danny talked through the mask which muffled his voice.

"Hey man. I'm glad you are here. They keep using all these medical terms that I don't understand and nobody will tell me how Montana is."

Holding up a file, Hawkes smiled. "Hopefully this will change that. Mac had me get it from his office before I came. Since Lindsay doesn't have any family other than her uncle close by, she filled out a medical release form giving permission for doctors to discuss her medical condition with us in case of work related emergencies."

Danny looked at Hawkes, concern obvious in his eyes. "She had a seizure in the ambulance on the way here. Scared the hell out of me. Be honest with me, Doc. Is she going to be okay?"

"Jacobi is a level 1 trauma center. She's going to get fast treatment and that's the key to surviving this kind of poisoning. But without knowing how much CO is in her system I can't honestly give you an answer." Although as a doctor he realized the seizure indicated a very strong presence of carbon monoxide in her system. He didn't want to worry Danny unless he absolutely needed to.

"You talked to Mac; I don't suppose they have any answers yet as to the source of the carbon monoxide. I didn't see any space heaters or anything that usually causes problems."

"When Mac called to get me to come here, they had just arrived on scene." Hawkes wasn't technically lying. He just didn't see the need to worry Danny further when there was nothing his friend could currently do.

A doctor entered the cubicle with what Hawkes assumed was Danny's medical chart. He smiled at his patient. "Detective Messer, I'm Dr. Reynolds. I need to ask you a few questions. Would you rather your friend step out for a few minutes while I do that?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather he stay. He's my interpreter."

The doctor looked confused. "Exactly what kind of interpreter do you need?"

"One who speaks Medicalnese. I'm a scientist; I can spout off scientific jargon that can blow a person's mind trying to figure out what the hell I'm talking about but you got your own little language going here that does the same thing to mine. I gotta tell you that it doesn't help this headache I have. Before you start asking me any questions, let me ask you one. How's Montana?"

The doctor shook his head, his own head starting to hurt trying to figure out his patient. As Danny's "interpreter," Hawkes explained, handing the doctor a copy of the medical release form. "I'm Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. I'm also with the New York Crime Lab. He means Detective Lindsay Monroe. They came in together."

Dr. Reynolds frowned but studied the paper carefully before answering. "She's in pretty serious condition. I understand she had a seizure in the ambulance and she's had another one since she arrived. She was obviously exposed to a much higher concentration of the carbon monoxide. We did a carbon monoxide blood test on both of you upon arrival. The test measures your carboxyhemoglobin level, the amount of CO that has bonded with your red blood cells . Normal would be less than 10%. Your rate was 30%, hers was right at 58%."

Sheldon let out a low curse; he knew as soon as Danny had mentioned the seizure that hers was going to be extremely high but he hadn't been ready for it to be that high. Danny looked at him instantly concerned. "That mean something to you, Doc.?"

"Pretty much anything over 60 % is fatal." Hawkes admitted reluctantly. He looked at the emergency room doctor. "I'm assuming you are using hyperbaric oxygen therapy."

Danny shook his head trying to follow the conversation although hearing that she had come so close to having a fatal level of carbon monoxide in her system still had him reeling. "Hyperbaric, isn't that like what they use on divers suffering from decompression sickness?"

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "Yes but it's also used to treat severe cases of CO poisoning. The high pressured oxygen delivery helps to remove the carbon monoxide at a much faster rate. As soon as I got her tests results back, I turned her case over to Dr. Touger in our hyperbaric center. He started the first treatment on Detective Monroe thirty minutes ago. Each treatment lasts for 90 minutes and if she tolerates this first session well, he will repeat it two more times in the next 24 hours and then probably several more times in the next few days. I'm cautiously optimistic that she will survive but I can't lie to you. We won't know the extent of the damage until she regains consciousness. Now, can you answer my questions now?"

"Can I see her?" Danny asked, not particularly interested in the questions the doctor had, at least not until he was sure she was going to be okay. Once again he mentally kicked himself for not realizing the danger earlier and getting her out before it got too bad.

Dr. Reynolds shook his head. "I'm afraid you are going to be on a very short tether with that oxygen until your own levels come down to an acceptable level. However, if Dr. Hawkes would like to check on her, that would be fine. You won't be able to go in while the treatment is going on but there's a window into the chamber that you can see her through."

Hawkes looked at Danny. "I'll go check on her, find out what I can and then come report back to you. But you have to cooperate and answer the doctor's questions while I'm gone. Promise?"

Danny nodded, wearily. Sheldon looked at Dr. Reynolds. "I presume you will be admitting him?"

Dr. Reynolds nodded. "We're waiting on a room number now. If we move him before you get back, I'll have a nurse call the hyperbaric center to let you know the number."

Danny groaned. He'd always disliked hospitals, especially if he had to be the patient. "Can't you just let me spend a couple of hours here in the ER sucking down this oxygen and then let me go home?"

"Detective Messer, we can't even think about releasing you until your carboxyhemoglobin level drops below 10%. That'll probably take a day or so. Like it or not, you're going to be our guest for awhile. Now, ready for those questions?"

Not that he had much of a choice Danny realized but knew the doctor was just trying to be helpful. "Yeah, Doc, give me your best shot."

For the next few minutes, the doctor asked seemingly random questions checking Danny's cognitive level. Knowing that CO poisoning could cause damage, Danny was relieved to realize he had no trouble answering those questions. Finally the doctor finished those questions. He set the chart on the tray table and extended his arms with his pointer fingers extended. "Okay, now I'd like to test your motor skills. Grab my fingers and squeeze as hard as you can."

Danny mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a wish that he could break those fingers. However to his surprise his grip strength was seriously lacking. He looked at the doctor worriedly. "Should I be worried about that?"

Dr. Reynolds didn't respond but asked Danny to extend his own arms with his palms down. Danny's worry turned to outright alarm when he saw that his hands were shaking slightly. His job depended on having steady hands. He gripped the doctor's arm, "Doc, is this going to be permanent?"

"It's possible but way too early to tell. Chances are good that once the carbon monoxide is out of your system these symptoms will disappear as well. You might find that you are little more clumsy than usual for several days even after you are released."

He thought about the chair he'd seen in the room. Had Lindsay passed out and fallen or had she fallen and then passed out? "What about for someone who's levels are almost double what mine are. What kind of lasting damage could we be talking about? I know you said you won't know for sure until she wakes up but what could we be facing?"

Dr. Reynolds took the seat that Hawkes had vacated. It was obvious the man in the hospital bed cared deeply for the pretty, young detective he'd seen first. "She could make a full recovery just as I expect you to do. But the higher levels she sustained does put her at a higher risk of having permanent damage. She could have memory problems, problems with her fine and gross motor skills, and possibly cognitive issues. I know it sounds ominous and there is no way of knowing how severe it will be if it even happens. Fortunately, the two of you got prompt treatment and that makes her chances of a full recovery better. And since we know what we are dealing with, we'll be better able to recognize and treat any lingering effects either of you might have."

Danny rested his head on the back of the bed and closed his eyes. "So in other words, don't borrow trouble before it's necessary. Got it, Doc. I don't suppose you can do anything about this headache, can you?"

"Once your level drops below 20%, the headache should go away. I can give you something to dull it. We should be have a room ready for you shortly; in the meantime, try to get some rest."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Hawkes found the hyperbaric center without any trouble. Once inside, he was directed to the chamber that currently held his friend and co-worker. A technician looked up at his entrance. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Dr. Reynolds said it would be okay for me to check on her." Hawkes introduced himself and explained the situation. The technician nodded and moved slightly to one side so that he could see inside the chamber.

Lindsay was on a gurney that had been wheeled into the long round chamber. Despite the high pressured oxygen in the room, she was still intubated and hooked to a ventilator. He didn't think he'd ever seen her that still; since her arrival at the crime lab she was almost always in motion. Even when looking through a microscope for hours on end, she always had at least a foot tapping. He'd even seen her a couple of times sneaking a nap in the break room while working back to back shifts and even in her sleep she wasn't as still as he could currently see that she was.

"How is she?" He could see another doctor inside the chamber with her monitoring her condition. But he paid more attention to her wires and machines he was hooking her up to. The heart monitor didn't surprise him but it also looked like the doctor was connecting her to an EEG machine. "Are you checking her for a coma?"

The technician looked grim. "Dr. Touger is worried that she was on the verge of slipping into a coma. Hopefully we got her in the hyperbaric chamber soon enough to prevent that. We just want to monitor her brain waves to make sure we have a clear picture of what's going on."

Sheldon shook his head. "She was under 60%, just barely I know, but still. Coma?"

"She's borderline anemic so the effects are going to hit her harder than they would someone else. It's not uncommon for women of child-bearing age to be slightly anemic but it does make her current condition a little trickier. She's got about another 40 minutes of this treatment. We'll keep her here in the hyperbaric center for the next 24 hours where we can closely monitor her condition between treatments. We are doing everything we can to help her but it's not going to be an easy road. Do we know how she was exposed?"

Though he'd been reluctant to tell Danny the full story, he knew the information could help those caring for the injured detective. "They were investigating a homicide. Someone had rigged a canister of carbon monoxide to release when someone entered the room she was in. Apparently the amount increased every time someone entered or left the room. By the time the fire department came in and found it, the level in the room had reached over 3000 ppm. She was in the room for the better part of an hour." Hawkes shook his head. "It's not fair, she was just doing her job and had no way of knowing that gas was even there."

The technician gave his arm a comforting squeeze and then picked up a head set connected by a wire to the chamber and handed it to him. "Why don't you try talking to her. It's possible she can hear you and it might just comfort both of you."

With a slight smile, he put the head set on and adjusted the microphone to his mouth. "Hey, Lindsay. It's Hawkes. I'm right out here keeping an eye on you. Danny's okay; just pretty worried about you. You let that oxygen do its job so you can wake up and come back to us. We need you."

The woman in the chamber didn't so much as twitch a muscle in response. Hawkes sighed. He hoped like hell that Mac and Stella had figured out who was responsible for this because who ever hurt Lindsay and Danny would pay dearly for what he or she had done.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. Church yard sale yesterday wiped me out. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 4<p>

"Something is missing here." Stella insisted looking around the crime scene carefully.

Mac looked around, everything looked the same as it had from the time they had entered the room. He picked up Lindsay's camera which had been left behind when Danny had carried her from the room and shifted through the photos stored on the memory card. Every picture of the bedroom looked exactly the same as what he was seeing now. What had Stella noticed? "What?"

"I've been apartment hunting these last few weeks. Bare empty apartments don't always show well so landlords keep at least one apartment set up for showing. It's furnished even down to hand towels hanging in the bathroom. The only thing missing in those show apartments are the little touches that make it personal to the person living here. That's what's missing here as well - personal touches. If this is actually someone's bedroom, where are the pictures, the artwork, the anything that shows that a human being lives here?"

Though she didn't say Frankie's name, Mac knew that the reason she'd been apartment hunting was because she had found it too difficult to remain in the same apartment where her boyfriend had tried to kill her and she'd been forced to kill him to save her life. He indicated the closet. "Did the show apartments you looked at come complete with clothes in the closet? Maybe the person who lives here is just compulsively neat and dull. I admit, things look odd but we can't make assumptions without the facts."

Stella reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose but stopped as she remembered she wouldn't be able to do so through the respirator. Mac noticed the movement and frowned in concern.

"You aren't getting a headache, are you?"

Stella shrugged. "It's not from the CO; it's worry over Danny and Lindsay and frustration over us not knowing enough about this case to figure out why it happened. Nothing to worry about."

"As your boss and your friend, I think I'm entitled to worry just a little. You heard the fire captain, first sign of a headache is our cue to leave. We have everything we need, let's go back to the lab and see if Sid or Flack has found us an ID on our vic. You can take advantage of the ride back to call Hawkes and get an update on Danny and Lindsay."

Stella didn't protest; there was something about the room that gave her the creeps even if she couldn't put her finger on it. She followed him out of the townhouse, glad to be able to shed the respirator once they were outside.

As she put the box of evidence in the back of the Avalanche she couldn't help but stare at the air-tight box that contained the canister that had hurt her friends. The idea of riding back to the lab with it in the back of the truck unnerved her just a little even though she knew it was perfectly safe. Even if somehow the valve on the canister reopened during transit, the air tight seal on the box would prevent the deadly gas was escaping and harming them.

She climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Mac conferred with the fire captain about making sure the townhouse was secure against anyone entering without protection until the carbon monoxide levels decreased to a safe level. A few minutes later, Mac joined her. She glanced at him. "How are they going to keep people out?"

"He's putting up a biohazard warning on the door near the crime scene tape. In today's world, people will probably steer clear of it worried that it might be something like Anthrax or something they consider just as bad. Why is it that people don't worry about something just as deadly as bioweapons but much more commonly found?"

"Because nobody wants to start that much of a panic in the public." She reached for her phone and dialed Sheldon's number. She waited for him to answer putting it on speaker so Mac could hear as well.

"_Hawkes."_

"Hey, it's Stella. How are Lindsay and Danny?"

"_Hang on, let me move out of earshot." _She could hear ambient sounds change as he apparently moved to a different location. "_Okay, sorry, I didn't want to take the chance of Lindsay being able to hear anything. The doctor is reasonably sure that Danny is going to be fine. They are admitting him now. He's not too happy about having to stay and even less happy that they won't let him see Lindsay. Things are still more iffy about Lindsay. They just finished the first hyperbaric treatment but she's still unconscious. Have you figured out who caused this yet?"_

Stella was pretty sure there was much more he wasn't telling her and that scared her more than if he had just told her everything. "Not yet. Mac and I are heading to the lab now with the evidence."

"Hawkes, when you get back to Danny, ask him to remember who and when people went in and out of that bedroom. I need to put together a timeline of how the gas filled the room, to see if our presence was when the gas was released or if it started with our vic." Mac ordered, trying not to show how worried he was about his newest CSI. "Did you make contact with Danny's parents and Lindsay's uncle?"

"_Called them both before I got to the hospital. I expect they'll be here soon. Mac, is it okay if I remain here for now? Me being able to go between Danny and Lindsay and keep him up to date might make it easier to keep him from going AWOL."_

"Cause we all know Danny would never disobey doctor's orders." Mac quipped dryly. "Stay there. Once we get more of a handle on the evidence that was collected at the crime scene, we'll join you there. Keep us up to date. I want to know the minute there's a change in Lindsay's condition."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Hawkes promised to keep Mac informed and hung up the phone. He returned to Lindsay's side and took her limp hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. They had kept her inside the chamber even after the treatment ended. It was just easier than moving her in and out. Despite the smallness of the chamber, she still appeared dwarfed by the machinery she was hooked up to. Anyone else looking at both the heart monitor and the EEG would just see wavy lines but Hawkes took reassurance in understanding that those wavy lines suggested that even though she wasn't out of danger, her condition had at least stabilized.

The technician glanced at him for a moment. "Her carboxyhemoglobin level dropped to 52% after that treatment. It's still way too high but it is coming down. When the ER first moved her here, the BIPAP machine was doing most of the breathing for her but in the last few minutes she's actually taken some spontaneous breaths. That's what we want, for the machine to do more assisting that the actual work."

"When will you do the next treatment?"

"If she remains stable and continues to improve, we'll do it in five hours. She can have someone in here with her besides the doctor if you'd like to stay with her. You'd have to wear ear protection against the pressure changes but the high pressured oxygen won't hurt you. However, once we start the treatment, you'd have to stay for the full 90 minutes."

Hawkes looked around the small chamber, seeing seats that could be pulled down to accommodate more than one patient. "How many can this thing hold?"

"Nine patients at a time if need be. Why? How many friends do you think are going to want to sit with her?"

"One that would probably be willing to give his right arm. Hyperbaric oxygen therapy reduces the half-life of the CO much quicker than regular oxygen. Why not treat all patients with carbon monoxide poisoning with it?"

"Cost. Isn't that the usual answer? In an ideal world, we wouldn't have to decide treatment options based on how much it costs but we both know it's far from a perfect world. Insurance companies won't cover the treatment unless a patient meets a certain criteria." She made a note on her file. "The friend that would give his right arm is the officer that was brought in with her, right? He had a much lower concentration of CO in his blood and his condition wasn't serious enough to warrant hyperbaric treatment. Too bad; a treatment or two in here would probably shorten his hospital stay by at least a day."

An idea was slowly forming in Hawkes's mind. "You don't charge people who are sitting in here keeping a patient company do you?" She shook her head. "But they are essentially getting the same treatment, right?" This time she nodded, a knowing smile appearing on her face. Hawkes gave her a slow wink realizing she was on the same page with him without either of them speaking. "If I can swing things, she'll have someone to sit with her during her next treatment."

A tall, older man with graying hair appeared at the chamber. He stood there, looking at the still figure lying on the gurney. The technician and Sheldon looked at him. Hawkes could see the resemblance between the newcomer and his friend and knew who this was without being introduced. He removed his hand from Lindsay's and extended it to the man. "Mr. Coleman? I'm Sheldon Hawkes; we talked on the phone earlier."

The man returned the handshake then eased into a seat next to the gurney, reaching out to caress the young woman's cheek lovingly. "Call me Freddy. Lindsay's told me so much about her friends at work that I feel like I already know all of you already. How is she?"

Hawkes allowed the tech to give the older man the latest on Lindsay's condition. Freddy's head lowered as he listened to the not so good news. Once the tech was finished, she told them she was going to step out for a few minutes to give them some privacy. Only then did Freddy look up at Sheldon. "My sister didn't really want Lindsay coming to New York. The idea of her baby girl being over 1700 miles away scared her to death. Made me promise to take good care of Lindsay and to protect her."

"Are her parents coming out here?" Hawkes asked softly.

Freddy shook his head. "I haven't called them yet. I made a different promise to Lindsay that if something did happen to her, I would wait about calling Linda and Douglas until after I had personally talked to the doctor. Lindsay told me that you are a doctor, do I ask about the cows when I call?" Seeing the younger man's confusion, Freddy laughed. "She had worked out a code with her father that I'm to use when I do call. If I start out asking about the cows, he'll know that it's serious and that Lindsay needs them. Otherwise, it's his job to talk Linda down from the panic she'll work herself up to."

Hawkes immediately saw so much Lindsay in this man that he couldn't help but smile. "I think the immediate danger is over. She's not out of the woods yet and she may need them yet but we'll know more in the next 24 hours."

Freddy nodded. "I'll hold off calling them then. Maybe by then I'll have better news to report."

Hawkes gave his arm a pat. "How about I let you spend some time with her alone. I need to head upstairs and check on Danny."

Freddy looked worried. "Messer? Her partner? He was hurt as well? Should have known it had to be something major to keep him from being here right now. I was almost convinced the two were joined at the hip when he came to help her move her stuff out of my place when she got her apartment. She swears they are only friends but it seems like every time I talk to her she has some new tale about how he was jerking her chain at work. I'm just not sure I buy it anymore."

Apparently she really had told her uncle about everyone. Hawkes smiled; they'd all seen the flirty banter that always seemed to be happening between Danny and Lindsay and they all wondered when the two of them were going to quit playing around and realized they both liked each other. Apparently Freddy had picked up on it as well from his conversations with his niece.

"I'll be in room E2083 if there's any change."

"I will." Freddy promised and then watched the young doctor leave. Once he was alone with Lindsay, he scooted as close to her as he could. He squeezed her hand with one of his and with the other, he played with the edges of her hair, mindful of the electrodes. A couple of tears of fear slipped down his cheeks. "Hey Doodlebug. You determined to give an old man a scare? You listen to me, Little Girl, and you listen good. You are going to be just fine; I know you are. You didn't survive all those years ago for it all to end here and now. You keep on fighting the way you've always fought when the going gets tough"

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

If Stella had thought she was getting a headache at the townhouse, it was bordering on a migraine now. She had been processing the evidence Lindsay had collected before getting ill and had so far come up with nothing. Mac had disappeared as soon as they had arrived back at the lab with the canister. He was determined to find any trace of who had been responsible for placing it in the vent and why.

Flack came into the lab and leaned against one of the counters watching her. "You look almost defeated."

She looked at him in exasperation. "You know how some cases we have so much evidence that we don't know which way to turn first? That's not what we have here. No match in CODIS on the blood. Lindsay collected at least 15 different prints and yet I got nothing from AFIS." She picked up a report that had just came back. "Sid removed the bullet from our vic but we got nothing from it either. Tell me you have something positive for me."

Flack shook his head. "I can tell you who our vic isn't. He isn't Jordan Dillon who is listed as owning the townhouse. We don't know where Dillon is or what he does but we're still looking. But that's about as much as we got. Our vic is still a John Doe. There wasn't so much as a discount card for a grocery store in his wallet that would give us a clue to his identity."

Stella frowned. "So could robbery have been a motive?"

"Despite the lack of identification, the wallet wasn't completely empty. He was carrying over $500 in cash. Why take the ID and not the money? It's like this guy wanted to be completely anonymous."

'This case gets stranger and stranger." Stella shook her head. "What about the uniform that cleared the room. Did he get check out for carbon monoxide?"

Flack nodded. "Yeah, whatever that test they do showed that he had a level of 8% but the doctor couldn't conclusively say if it was from exposure in the room or not. Apparently Brewer is a closet smoker. The doctor said that smoking automatically puts a low level of CO in your blood so the doctor can't definitively say if it was caused by exposure to the room or from the cigarettes. Where is Mac anyway? He was pretty adamant about wanting the information."

"He's locked himself in a climate controlled lab with that canister. He's positive that the answer to all of this lies with it. Who knows, maybe he's right; it's not like we are getting anywhere with anything else."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Yeah, sure Ma, I understand." The tight fitting oxygen mask muffled not only Danny's voice but it also masked his disappointment. He hung up the phone and laid back against the bed, shutting his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure if it was an effect from the gas, stress of the situation, worry over Lindsay, or some combination of the three but he was having to will back the tears that threatened to form. It took a lot to make him cry but it hadn't been the easiest of days. He wasn't sure why he was letting his mother bother him so much. It wasn't like he had expected her to come flying down to check on him. Truth be told, he was surprised she'd even called.

A sharp knock alerted him to the fact that he had a visitor and Danny opened his eyes, rubbing his hands over them briskly to wipe away any traces that might show that his emotions were not 100% in check. It was probably another needle wielding nurse that seemed to be taking great delight in using him as a pin cushion. He'd more than willingly held his arm out for the pain shot but even that had only mildly diminished his headache. "Come in."

Sheldon stepped into the room and pulled a chair over to the bed. He noticed the slight reddening around lids of Danny's eyes but didn't comment. Before he could fully settle in his seat, Danny began the questions.

"How's Montana? Has she woken up yet? There's got to be a way I can see her."

Hawkes sighed. "She's stable for now but still unconscious. They finished the first treatment and it did bring her level down. Her uncle is with her now. He's going to call if there's any change. Speaking of family, I'm surprised your parents aren't here yet. They didn't have as far to come."

Danny ignored the question about his family and concentrated on the news about Lindsay instead. From everything he'd heard about the uncle who had given Lindsay a place to stay when she first arrived in New York was that she was sort of a surrogate daughter to the man. He had never married and had no kids of his own so he doted on his sister's kids as if they were his own, especially Lindsay. "I'm glad Freddy's with her. She needs a familiar face with her when she wakes up."

His tone clearly indicated that he wished it could be him that was with him when she woke up. He realized Hawkes hadn't said anything. He looked at his friend to see that the doctor was looking at him with a knowing expression on his face. Obviously he hadn't missed the fact that Danny had ignored the comment about his family. Instead he was patiently waiting him out for an explanation. Danny sighed.

"I just got off the phone with my ma. My parents aren't coming, okay. After all the time she had to spend with Louie at the hospital she couldn't face visiting her other son in the hospital as well. It's like she thinks I'm going out of my way to hurt her or something."

Sheldon shook his head, wishing he could say something to make his friend feel better. Danny didn't like to talk about it but Sheldon knew that Danny believed that his parents blamed him for what happened with Louie maybe as much or more so than Danny blamed himself. "What happened today wasn't your fault. Hell, man, if anything you are the hero in this. You got yourself and Lindsay to safety before it was too late."

"Barely." Danny blurted out, the mask not disguising the guilt he was feeling. "She told me when I first came in to the townhouse that she wasn't feeling well. If I had insisted that she leave when she told me that, she might not be in such bad shape now."

"Or she could be dead." Sheldon added, hating to be blunt but needing to shake Danny from his guilt. "At that point you had no idea you were dealing with CO poisoning. Even if she had listened and left, and face it do you really think you would have talked her into it, she would have just gone home instead of going to the hospital. She might not have inhaled any more gas but she wouldn't have gotten treatment for the gas she had inhaled. Who knows what effect that would have had. Don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over." He waited a few minutes until Danny nodded his understanding. Sheldon wasn't sure if he had fully convinced him but he would keep reminding him that he wasn't to blame until Danny did. "Mac wanted me to ask you some questions. You feel up to it?"

"Not like I have anything better to do." Danny grumbled.

Hawkes smiled. "Tell you what, you answer the questions Mac wants me to ask you and I'll see what I can do about sneaking you to the hyperbaric chamber for a quick visit to Lindsay in a little while."

Danny immediately perked up. "Ask away."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry, no Danny in this chapter but he will be back in Chapter 6. Alot of back story for Lindsay here. The show is pretty vague about Lindsay's age other than the shooting happened while she was a teenager and it had been ten years during season 3. That would put her somewhere around 26-28 during season 2 so I'm going with that. I hope you like it. Reviews are wonderfully appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Gassed  
>Chapter 5<p>

Freddy Coleman sat beside Lindsay's gurney, her hand firmly pressed between both of his. His eyes never left her as he watched for even the slightest movement that would tell him that his beloved niece was coming back to them. He knew she was fighting even if he couldn't see any movement other than the rise and fall of her chest. She didn't how not to fight.

"Her breathing continues to improve." The technician assured him. At his prompting, she'd told him her name was Jill. "Her respiration rate is 15 breaths per minute and currently about half of those breaths she's taking on her own. She's responding well to the oxygen therapy even if it doesn't look like it. I believe she'll be breathing completely on her own before the night is over."

Freddy nodded. "She's always been a scrappy little fighter, much to her mother's dismay."

"Only child?" Jill sat down on to the opposite side of the gurney. Her job was to take care of her patient but sometimes that care included being a friendly ear to the family members.

Giving a little snort, Freddy shook his head. "Nah, youngest of six, but the only daughter. My sister was determined to have a little girl, it didn't matter to her how many pregnancies it took her to get a daughter. She wanted to be able to dress her in frilly little dresses, have someone to follow her around the house while the boys were out talking care of the ranch with their dad, and just do all those girl things she got to do with our mother."

Jill smiled. She knew her patient was a cop, not exactly the occupation that screamed frilly dresses. "I'm guessing that plan went a different direction somewhere along the line."

"Lindsay was a beautiful baby and Linda always had her dressed in some sort of rufflely dress. When she started to crawl, the dresses would get in her way because the material would get caught between her knee and the floor, pinning her, and she'd get so mad that she couldn't go where she wanted to. Instead of letting it get the better of her, she started crawling backwards so the dresses wouldn't get in her way. I even nicknamed her Doodlebug because of the way she crawled. By the time she was walking and running around, it was obvious that Lindsay was going to be more interested in running after her brothers than helping my sister play house. Still, Linda insisted on the dresses every day. At least until the day she looked out the window one day when Lindsay was five and noticed that she was in the middle of playing mud football with her brothers, little pink dress and all. I think Linda cried for two days when she realized she'd lost that battle. After that, the dresses only came out for church or special occasions where Linda put her foot down about Lindsay looking like a lady."

For a few minutes, they sat in complete silence. Freddy was battling his emotions. He'd always thought the hardest thing he'd ever done was deciding to leave Montana and the closeness of his sister's family to take a job in New York eight years ago. Then after his heart attack a year ago he had thought the doctors demands that he quit smoking cigars and eating fast food take-out every night and start exercising was a fate worse than the death his bad heart would cause if he didn't. But those had been easy in comparison to sitting here hiding his fears in case Lindsay, even in her unconscious state, picked up on his distress. He knew she worried about him just as much as he worried about her. Many factors had contributed to her taking the job in New York but she knew the one she'd pulled out as leverage against the protests of her parents had been that it would put her closer to Freddy to take care of him.

Giving his arm a pat, Jill moved out of the chamber again. Freddy sighed. He loved his nephews but Lindsay was unabashedly his favorite. He would have been thrilled if Lindsay would have stayed with him indefinitely but he recognized that the young woman needed to find her own way and that had meant getting her own place. "I haven't called your parents yet, Doodlebug. I figure I'll have to do that when the docs start that second high tech treatment. My bad ticker will keep them from letting me stay in here with you during that. I'll make you a deal, Doodlebug. You improve enough that you are breathing all on your own and I won't even so much as mention hamburgers when I talk to them. If not, I'll call in your parents, your brothers, anyone I can think of who'll kick your butt into recovery mode. This old man couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

She made no movement to acknowledge she had heard him. He shook his head forcing a little laugh. "Stubborn as always, huh, Doodlebug. If you weren't being so still I'd think maybe you were just trying to scare me like you did when you were eight." He remembered that summer as if it were yesterday not over twenty years ago. Doug had finally talked Linda into a second honeymoon leaving Freddy to take care of the kids for two weeks. Everything had been fine for the first two days. The kids were good about spending most of the day outside entertaining themselves.

_After lunch on the third day, twelve year old Jeremy came running into the house all upset. Lindsay had fallen from the top branches of the old oak tree behind the barn. She wasn't moving, the middle son had warned. Freddy had taken off at a run for the barn. When he arrived under the tree, he had found ten year old Brian almost lying on top of Lindsay in the middle of hysterics telling his sister that he was sorry for pushing her and making her fall. Brian's twin Brett stood nearby, tears streaming down his own face, telling Brian that he had killed Lindsay and Mama was going to kill him when she found out. _

_Freddy had lifted the boy off his sister, handing him off the 16 year old Dougie before kneeling beside the injured girl. Brian had continued to promise all sorts of treats and favors to his little sister if she would just be okay. Freddy had been all ready to send 14 year old Connor to call for an ambulance when he saw her fingers drumming on the ground and that Lindsay's face was almost twitching in an effort to avoid laughing out loud. Her inability to remain still convinced him that she was only faking unconsciousness. _

_Grimly, he turned to the boys with his most solemn face. "I'm sorry boys. There's nothing we can do. We'd better bury her right here before your mama gets home. Brett, run get some shovels."_

_Lindsay's eyes had immediately flown opened. "I'm not dead, Uncle Freddy. Please don't bury me. I was just scaring Bri for pushing me out of the tree. That ground's not soft to land on."_

He was drawn back to reality as the monitors hooked to Lindsay began to alarm. He stared in horror as Jill and the doctor both came running back into the chamber.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Mac Taylor looked at the readings the computer was giving him. The outside of the canister hadn't given him anything new, so he had turned his attention to the inside. He had set the canister in an airtight room and opened the valve again to measure how much gas was left in the canister. He would take that information to calculate how much gas had been used in the room. He had a feeling if he could just figure out the initial release of the gas, they would get somewhere.

"Mac?" Stella broke through his concentration. He glanced over at her. "Sid called. He discovered something about our gunshot victim. He wanted us to come down."

Mac nodded. He could leave his experiment running and monitor the computer results later. He shrugged out of his lab coat as he followed Stella out of the lab. "Did Sid give any indication as to what he found?"

Stella shook her head. "No, you know he likes to have the mysterious and dramatic reveal. But at this point, I'll endure the dramatics if it gets us any information about our vic. I can't remember every having another case where all the evidence gives us a big fat zero."

A quick elevator ride later and they were walking into the morgue. The gunshot victim was on the table but Sid was studying something on a microscope slide. He looked up as they entered.

"Any word on Danny and Lindsay?"

Stella filled him in on the little she'd gotten from Hawkes and then added. "I think he was downplaying the seriousness though. Maybe if you called him, you could find out more."

Sid nodded going for the phone. "I'll do that now."

Mac frowned. "Call later. Right now I believe you have some new evidence for us?" He wasn't as willing to wait through the dramatics even if he understood and shared their concerns.

Sid picked up an evidence container and handed it to Mac. It contained a small round disk no bigger than the top of a pen. Mac looked back to Sid for an explanation. The ME shrugged. "Found it in the vic's shoulder muscle. X-ray picked it up but I almost overlooked it, it's so small."

"What is it?" Stella inserted, a little frustrated. Instead of getting answers, it seemed like they were just getting more questions.

Sid shrugged. "Not a clue. However, whatever it is, it was surgically inserted some time ago. I found a very small incision scar on his shoulder. The scar wasn't recent."

Stella took the container from Mac and studied the disk carefully. "There's something familiar about this but I can't place it. How about I check into this while you finish up on your canister lead."

They thanked Sid who promised to update them after talking to Hawkes. As they rode up the elevator, Stella considered Mac's behavior all day. He was always a 'business first" kind of person but right now he seemed more driven than usual. She knew he was taking this case personally. They all were, considering it had resulted in Danny and Lindsay getting hurt.

"Mac, we are going to catch this guy. You know as well as I do there's no such thing as a perfect crime. We will find the evidence."

With a sigh, Mac leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I'm sorry, Stella. There's no question that we have a dangerous job. We do everything we can to safeguard against injury. We have bullet proof vests, latex gloves, all the latest gadgets but how do we prevent something like this? Once we know it's present we have respirators but Danny and Lindsay had no idea of the danger they were in until it was almost too late. I assigned them this case; I feel responsible."

Stella shook her head. "There was a dead body lying in the street; someone had to process the scene. If it hadn't been Danny and Lindsay, it would have been someone else. We'd either be having this same conversation using different names or we'd be the ones in the hospital right now. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

The elevator opened and they stepped out. Mac gave her arm a squeeze. "Thanks for the reminder that I'm not as omniscient as I try to convince myself that I am. What's your plan with that disk?"

Stella shrugged. "First I'm going to scan it into the computer and see if I can get an image match. I know I've seen something similar before, but I just can't place it. Maybe once we know what it _is _we can get a little closer to knowing what it _means_. Where are you on your lead?"

"Our original canister was almost empty when we discovered the trip beam. I'm running several different simulations to figure out how long it took to get it to that point. I don't know if it's going to get us any closer but I have to give it a try. I'm also going to remove the computer chip that opened the valve and see if I can discover how it works and who could have put it on the canister." Then he sighed. "Why don't we put in another hour or so on the evidence and then call it quits for the day. A trip to the hospital would probably make both of us feel better."

Stella smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll find you if I discover something." She took off toward one lab as Mac headed back to reconstruction.

Just outside the lab, Mac bumped into a janitor he didn't recognize and apologized. He didn't pay the man any more attention as he entered the lab and went to his simulations. He frowned when he saw someone or something had wiped the results from the memory. Then he noticed that the airtight door was slightly ajar and the canister was on the floor. Even from where he was standing he could see the chip was missing. Without hesitating, he ran back to the hall to see the janitor leaving the floor through the stairwell exit.

He wasn't sure how he knew but with a certainty he couldn't deny, he knew the janitor wasn't there to clean up anything but the evidence they had collected. He took off at a run after the man, hitting the stairwell just in time to see the man heading up to the next level. There was a concourse on that level that lead to the parking garage connected to the building. The intruder must have a car stashed there. Mac followed at a run.

Who was this person and how had he gained access to the lab in the first place? The fact that he had stolen the chip confirmed Mac's suspicion that it held some clue to what had happened to Danny and Lindsay. He had to capture this person he was chasing; not only could he give them more information about what had happened, but Mac needed that chip back as well.

Mac burst through the door of the parking garage looking around for some idea where the man went. Drawing his gun from his holster he kept it at ready as he cautiously moved through the current level of the garage. There were over forty levels of parking in the garage. He knew the chances him finding the fake janitor were slim but he had to give it a try.

A car door slammed down the parking aisle and he took off in that direction, his gun arm stretched out before him. A man he recognized from the floor below the lab held his hands up when he saw Mac pointing the gun at him. Lowering the gun, Mac apologized and asked him if he'd seen anyone else. The man shook his head and hurried away, not wanting to get involved in any sort of police matter.

Mac continued his search. He realized he should probably call for back up as he looked but didn't want to put his gun away long enough to make the call. A sound caught his attention behind him and he whirled seeing a dark sedan with tinted windows bearing down on him. Initially he stood his ground with his gun taking deadly aim at the windshield directly where the driver would be sitting. He expected the car to slow down and stop but instead it suddenly picked up speed.

Mac jumped out of the way but wasn't in time. The sedan's passenger side fender clipped him. He spun around falling against a parked car next to him. His head struck the trunk of the car and he was unconscious before he fully hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 6<p>

Mac Taylor was aware of a moving sensation as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and the right side of his body felt like he'd been hit by a car. That's when he remembered that that was exactly what had happened. He tried to sit up but something across his chest and head kept him from moving. Familiar soothing hands touched his arm and he cut his eyes in that direction to see Stella giving him a shaky smile.

"Easy Mac, the medics don't want you moving too much. When you said earlier you thought a trip to the hospital would do us both good, I assumed you were referring to visiting Danny and Lindsay. I guess you had other ideas."

Things started to become clearer for him as he realized he couldn't move because he was strapped to a stretcher in the back of a moving ambulance. Before answering his friend, he took a moment to evaluate his own condition. Nothing hurt enough to feel broken so he was hopeful he was just bruised. The car had sped up before it hit him but still couldn't have been going more than 25 miles per hour.

"Someone broke into the lab. Stole the triggering mechanism off the canister and erased my simulations. I was chasing him but he managed to get into a car. I tried to stop him but he sped up. Must have clipped me before I could dive clear. I'm guessing he got away."

Stella shook her head, watching him in concern. "Mac, the guy who hit you is the one who called it in. Some random business man who had parked in the garage while he completed a meeting on the 40th floor. According to his statement, he panicked when he saw you standing there with your gun drawn on him. Hit the gas instead of the brakes by accident."

Mac tried to shake his head but couldn't because of the neck brace and strap over his forehead. He frowned. "He must be lying, trying to divert suspicion. If he stayed, he must have given his name. Have Flack run it. I want to know everything about him. We have to track him down in order to recover that chip. What about your evidence? Did you secure it before coming with me?"

He wasn't sure if her eye roll was due to the fact she thought he was being stubborn or that she felt like he was questioning her skills as a CSI. "I have to admit, Mac, getting a call that you had been run down in the garage when I believed you were in the reconstruction lab was a bit of a shocker but yes, I left the chip for Adam to continue to work on. Mac, you have to realize how crazy it seems. Security into the lab is so tight. How could someone get access in order to steal the evidence?"

Mac closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. "I don't know; the man I saw was dressed as a janitor. Maybe that made it easier for him to gain access. I know it doesn't make sense; nothing in this case does. But the fact remains that evidence was stolen. Please, Stella, humor me and call Flack."

It was obvious that Mac wasn't going to let it go so Stella conceded. "Okay, I'll call him. If it makes you feel better I'll even have him double check the safely of the microchip Sid removed from our vic. Now, no more talking about the case right now. Take it easy. The medics don't think you have any serious injuries but you took a pretty good wallop all the same."

Though the feeling of helplessness irked him, he knew protesting would get him nowhere. So he stayed still and silent, listening to Stella's reassuring voice talking to Flack on the cell phone. She relayed Mac's request and told him to get back to her if he discovered anything. She hung up the phone and looked at her friend and boss. She knew it was killing him being strapped to the backboard on the gurney, helpless when he'd much rather be tracking down the murderer. She felt sorry for the doctor who would be treating him. Getting Mac to consent to being hospitalized, even if he was seriously hurt, would be an uphill battle.

The ambulance pulled up at the emergency room and Stella followed the medics who were wheeling Mac inside. She was forced to wait in the waiting room while the doctors made their initial evaluation. As she paced back and forth, she wondered how this day could get any worse. This case was turning into a real headache, both figuratively and literally. Three of their team had been injured and they were still no closer to figuring out who was responsible.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Mr. Coleman, please step outside while we check Lindsay's condition." Jill's calm voice slowly penetrated the rushing horror that had filled Freddy's head when the alarm had sounded. He didn't want to leave; if something bad was happening, he wanted Lindsay to know he was there. He gripped his niece's hand tighter, staring down at her. She didn't look any different. If there were alarms going off, shouldn't he be able to see some difference in her body?

"Come on, Doodlebug, don't do this to me." He whispered as Jill gently took his arm, leading him away from the gurney. His eyes pleaded with her as she lead him to the door of the chamber.

"Please, Mr. Coleman. I promise you we'll take good care of her but for now go have a seat out there and I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can." Jill promised and released his arm. As she turned to go back to Lindsay, Freddy wanted to protest but held himself back. His own fears could wait, right now Lindsay needed the medical personnel more than he needed hand holding.

Fearfully, he made his way to a set of chairs near a table and sank shakily into them. He buried his head in his hands as the sobs he'd been holding back since he had gotten the call earlier in the day finally bursting forth. How would he ever be able to explain to the family if Lindsay died and he hadn't even called them to say that she was injured? No, he told himself, he couldn't think negatively. She would be okay. Whatever was happening in there, the doctors would be able to fix it and she would recover. There was no other option.

After what seemed like forever, Jill knelt before him and touched his knee. "Mr. Coleman, Dr. Touger is still checking her out but I wanted to give you an update."

Reluctantly he looked up at her, his red eyes pleading with her to be merciful. "What happened? You said she was doing better."

Jill smiled at him. "It's okay. She's okay. You know how I told you earlier I expected that she would be breathing completely on her own by the end of the night?" Freddy nodded. "It didn't take her that long after all. That's what the alarm was about. Her own spontaneous breaths were fighting against the machine's attempts to breath for her. Dr. Touger is changing the settings now."

Slowly, his own breathing regulated as her words sunk in, Lindsay wasn't in distress but getting better. He buried his head in his hand once again, this time in relief instead of fear. Then he looked at her. "So she doesn't need the machine anymore?"

Jill gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sure we'll leave the tube down her throat and the machine on for a little longer, at least until she regains consciousness. Now, instead of assisting her breathing, it'll act as support only. It'll keep her airway open and ensure she gets the good tidal volume of oxygen that will help get rid of the carbon monoxide. You weren't joking about her being a scrappy little fighter. She's making amazing progress."

"I threatened to call her whole family in if she wasn't breathing on her own by the time ya'll did that second treatment. Guess she didn't want to take any chances. This really is a good change isn't it?"

Her smile broadened. "It really is. We still won't know about any lasting effects until she completely wakes up but I would say she's out of immediate danger. As soon as Dr. Touger comes out, you can go back in."

He eyed the phone on the desk. "Do you think it would be okay if I called her friends and let them know? I promised I'd call if there was any change and I think they'd be happy about this change."

Jill nodded. "Call 2083 to reach Detective Messer's room directly."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Hawkes finished typing the information Danny had given him into his cell phone and sent it as an e-mail message to Mac. He looked back at his friend to see that he was drifting off to sleep. The poisonous gas in his system would leave him fatigued and not at his usual strength for awhile yet. He also knew his friend was worried about Lindsay and more upset about his parents not coming than he wanted to admit. Sheldon didn't understand it. How could any parent turn their back on an injured child, even if that child was a grown man? He knew things had been tense with Danny's family after what happened with Louie but none of that was Danny's fault. Why were they taking it out on him?

"I'm not asleep." Danny groggily admitted.

Hawkes smiled. "You should be. You've got to be exhausted. Not only from the gas but there's just something about lying in a hospital bed that drains you."

Danny sighed deeply. He wanted to be anywhere other than lying in that hospital bed. He was too active a person to be okay with just lying around unable to do anything. He needed to check on Lindsay to make sure she was okay; that seizure he'd witnessed had been heartbreaking to watch and he couldn't get the image of her jerking on the gurney out of his mind. He was also pretty sure Hawkes was downplaying the seriousness of her situation especially when he had insisted on taking Sid's call earlier out in the hall so he wouldn't hear his part of the conversation. He needed to see her for himself before he could relax completely. "I thought you said if I answered your questions for Mac, you had a way that would get me outta here."

Hawkes had to grin as Danny's impatience came out. Everyone at the lab could tell there was something developing between Danny and Lindsay. The chemistry between them was so strong even the girl behind the counter at the coffee shop they frequented most of the time had commented on it. Hadn't Lindsay's uncle also mentioned something about it earlier? The only ones that didn't seem to see these feelings were Danny and Lindsay themselves. Hawkes was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before the flirty banter that made them so much fun to watch dance around the issue would soon give way to something more. He just hoped he was there to see their faces when they realized they were in love with each other.

"I'm working on it. Your nurse is trying to arrange things and we have a couple of hours left before my plan can even be put into action. Be patient. Take a nap; it'll make the time go quicker."

Danny's frustration was obvious. "You ain't even gonna tell me what this plan of your is, are you? Fine, I might as well sleep; what else is there to do? With this stupid mask pressing into my face I'm probably gonna be sporting marks from it for weeks. To make matters worse, I can't even eat or drink with it on. They really expect me to wear this for two full days?"

Hawkes laughed. He never realized that Danny would be this bad of a patient but then wasn't sure why he was surprised. He pointed to the IV bag of clear fluid running down the drip line into Danny's vein. "That IV is to ensure you don't dehydrate and that your electrolytes stay up and I'm sure once your CO level drops more they'll be able to switch that tight fitting mask over to something a little less obtrusive."

"I have to tell you, that doesn't taste as good as a nice slice of sausage and mushroom pizza would about right now. Hell, even a really bad version of hospital meatloaf would taste better since that bag of liquid doesn't even begin to hit that spot in my stomach that controls hunger." Hawkes gave him a bemused look and Danny finally rolled his eyes. "A'right, A'right, I get what you are trying to say to me as only a friend could. 'Shut up with the grousing and deal with it.' Right?"

Hawkes shrugged. "I'll make you a deal. You take it easy and quit worrying about things you can't control and I'll treat you to that slice of pizza as soon as you can have it."

Danny wearily closed his eyes. "I'm going to hold you to that." It didn't take him much longer before he was asleep. Hawkes continued to sit there in the silence for about ten more minutes. Then the door to Danny's room opened and a nurse motioned him out to the hallway.

Hawkes joined her hoping she wasn't about to blow his plan to get Danny in to see Lindsay. At this point, he wasn't sure he'd be able to contain Danny to his bed if he found out his chance to see Lindsay had fallen through. She smiled at him. "It wasn't easy but I managed to line up a wheelchair with a portable oxygen tank. It'll be sent to the floor in about an hour. You are taking full responsibility for him though; I could get into big trouble if the hospital supervisors found out about this. You have to have him back in his room by 6:30 when the night nurse comes on. I'll have the blood bank come in to check his levels before you leave the floor so we don't have to worry about them coming while you are gone."

Hawkes thanked her and then headed back inside Danny's room, just in time to see him hang up the phone. Danny turned to look at him, his expression unreadable. For several minutes there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Then Danny found his voice. "That was Freddy calling to give us an update on Montana. Why didn't you tell me she was on a ventilator? Machines were breathing for her and you didn't think that was important to tell me? What else have you been hiding from me?"

Hawkes sank back into his chair, even the oxygen mask didn't disguise the hurt in Danny's voice. "I wasn't trying to hide anything; I knew you felt bad because you couldn't be there with her and I didn't want to add to your worry. Besides, she was taking breaths on her own. What happened?"

Danny ran his hands through his hair. He had to keep reminding himself that the news was good but it didn't stop the sting of feeling lied to by his friend. "I should just keep the information from you the way you kept it from me. Unfortunately you have the advantage over me. You can head over to the hyperbaric center for yourself if you didn't trust me to give you the whole story. Me, I'm stuck in this damn bed on a damn oxygen leash."

Hawkes didn't take his anger personally. He knew his friend was just upset. "I promise you Danny; if you tell me that she's taken a turn for the worse, I will get you to that hyperbaric center quicker than I have planned. You have to believe that."

"She's breathing on her own." Danny gave in. He wasn't really mad at Hawkes; it was just the situation that was getting to him. "He said it looks like she's improving quicker than they figured she would. That's gotta be a good sign, right?"

Hawkes smiled broadly, pleased with the news. "That's a great sign, Man. Now that she's breathing completely on her own, it's just a matter of time before she regains consciousness."

After another minute of silence, Danny raised an eyebrow. "What did you mean about getting me to the hyperbaric center quicker than you have planned?"

In light of Danny's accusation that he was keeping things from him, Sheldon felt it was probably better to confess the plan instead of trying to keep it a surprise. "Just before they start the second treatment on Lindsay, I'm going to wheel you down to the hyperbaric center. You'll get to sit in with her while she undergoes the treatment. You'll get to see how she's doing and you'll get a free treatment out of it. Maybe even speed up the amount of time you have to spend in the hospital."

Now Danny felt bad for how he had acted toward Hawkes. He held out his hand to Hawkes, a gesture that the doctor recognized as asking for forgiveness as well as relating his thanks. Hawkes smiled as the two men shook hands.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Stella Bonasera?" A tall blonde in a lab coat approached Stella. "I'm Dr. Jeffries. I've been taking care of Detective Taylor."

It seemed like hours had passed since Mac had been taken in to the ER but really it had only been not quite an hour. "How is he?"

"Stubborn, but I'm sure you already know that. He was extremely lucky. He has a mild concussion from hitting his head but I don't foresee any problems with that. No broken bones but some pretty substantial bruises. I'd like to admit him to the hospital at least overnight for observation but he seems pretty insistent about leaving. I was hoping you could maybe talk some sense into him, convince him that it's in his best interest to stay."

Stella had known the doctor was going to have a tough time convincing him. "I can try but as you've already noted he's a very stubborn man. Once he makes up his mind about something, he can be impossible to convince otherwise."

She followed the doctor to Mac's cubicle. The doctor promised to be back around in a few minutes. Stella stepped inside only half surprised to see that Mac was still wearing his most of his own clothes. The doctor hadn't even been able to convince him to don a hospital gown. She shook her head. "If it was anyone else from the team lying on that stretcher right now and refusing doctor's orders, you would be standing here threatening them with desk duty."

Mac shrugged, glad to no longer be trussed up like a turkey. "Perks of being the boss."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "So you are saying I should call Sinclair in and have him order you to obey the doctor."

"You wouldn't dare." Mac countered but there was a slight edge to his tone that suggested he wasn't as sure as he'd like to admit.

"Try me." Stella warned. "Mac, you were hit by a car. Thank God, you weren't seriously injured but you still need to take care of yourself. She's only talking about one night. What could it hurt? You weren't even planning on working much longer tonight anyway."

The painkiller the doctor had given him after she examined him had dulled the headache but he could still feel twinges of pain behind his right temple. "I'm fine. I promise Stella, I'll run check on Danny and Lindsay and then I'll go home. No more work tonight. I just don't want to have to wait around tomorrow for some doctor to decide to make rounds and release me. I've had concussions before. I know what to watch for. The first sign of complication and I'll come straight back here with out a complaint."

"First sign of a complication and you might not be able to come straight back here on your own power." Stella argued back. She didn't believe she had a chance of changing his mind but she had to give it her best effort.

Flack stepped into the cubicle looking grim. She smiled at him, hoping she'd gained an ally. "Flack, can't you handcuff him to that bed and make him stay?"

"What did you find out about the guy who hit me?" Mac asked ignoring Stella's argument.

"Absolutely nothing. I ran the every piece of information on his driver's license that he supplied us with - the actual DL number, the name, the address- none of it was real. Then I ran the information from the car; the plates were bogus as well. So then I went back and checked out his story about the meeting."

Mac frowned. "Let me guess, no meeting took place. Damn it. That's why he didn't run after he hit me; that would have looked too suspicious. He knew we wouldn't be able to track him from the information he gave us."

Flack shifted uncomfortably. "It gets worse. Once I discovered the guy didn't exist, I went back to the lab. I grabbed Adam so he could print the reconstruction lab; I'm thinking maybe our perp might have left something behind. I watched Adan put the evidence he was working on in the in-lab safe and lock it. After we cane up completely empty on our search for prints, he went back to work on his evidence and I was getting ready to leave. I heard him shouting all the way at the elevator. I ran back and he was staring in the safe; it was completely empty."

Stella sank into a nearby chair. "Let me guess, the microchip from our vic?"

Flack nodded silently. "Adam said there was no evidence of the safe being tampered with. It was still locked when he came back. Said it was like it just vanished into thin air."

Mac looked at Stella. "See now why I can't stay? Someone is hijacking our evidence right out from under our noses."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Not much new with the case but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 7<p>

Mac looked at Stella. "See now why I can't stay? Someone is hijacking our evidence right out from under our noses."

Stella sighed. "Okay, I get it. Something major is going on here and I understand that you feel like you need to be there to figure out who and what is going on." Mac started to sit up, thinking he had convinced her. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "But you aren't going to be any help to anyone while you are injured. Mac, I know you think you are invincible, but you are a scientist; do the science. You were struck by a two ton vehicle going between 20 to 30 miles per hour. The velocity with which you were hit even at that slow of a speed was significant. I doubt you've even begun to feel the full extent of the pain from your injuries. You might even have injuries that they haven't discovered yet."

"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Mac argued. "I can't lay here in this bed all night in the event of what might happen. Not knowing the safety and the security of my lab has been compromised. Don't ask me to do that."

Stella shook her head. "So now you aren't even going to pretend that you are going to go home and take it easy if they let you out of here." Her cell phone rang and Stella looked at Flack before reaching for it. "See if you can talk some sense into him while I take this."

As she stepped out of the cubicle, Mac shot Flack a glare. "Don't even start." He warned.

Flack shrugged. "Why bother? I'd have better luck convincing that concrete wall over there to turn to liquid than to talk sense into you. You know she's right. Look, Mac, you've got a great team and one of the things that makes you all that way is that stubborn determination you all seem to have for getting the job done. Usually that's an admirable quality but sometimes, I gotta admit, it's just downright annoying. This is definitely one of those times."

Stella came back in. "That was Hawkes. Danny just checked himself out AMA. Hawkes tried to talk him out of it but Danny insisted that he felt fine and didn't need to stay. According to Hawkes, Danny seemed pretty determined to figure out who had put that canister in the vent. He's probably on his way to the lab as we speak."

Mac shook his head. "What was Danny thinking? He could have side effects from the gas that haven't shown up yet. He needs to get the full benefit of the oxygen therapy before he goes running off. He'll do nobody any good if he collapses while working on the case. I thought Hawkes was going to do everything he could to make sure Danny stayed put. Did you tell him to track Danny down and get him back to the hospital?"

Stella shook her head. "No, after all, no sense Danny sticking around the hospital in the event of what might happen when there's work to be done. I told Hawkes about the break-ins and that you wanted it a priority. Told him to round up Danny and for them both to head there." She flashed him a smile that almost dared him to offer any more protests.

For a couple of moments Mac stared at her, a vein in the side of his neck almost jumping in his anger. Then he relaxed against the bed as he realized his own arguments had been turned around on him. "That wasn't Hawkes, was it?"

Stella exchanged a knowing smile with Flack who seemed to be choking back a reaction to the exchange he'd just witnessed. "Oh, it was Hawkes all right but Danny's actually being a good boy and staying put even if he's a bit grumpy about it. He wanted to let us know that Lindsay is now breathing completely on her own. Looks like the worst has passed for her. So, can I let the doctor know you will let her admit you?"

Grudgingly, Mac nodded. "But I am leaving here first thing in the morning with or without doctor's consent. And I want to be kept in the loop with anything that happens at the lab."

"Promise." She leaned closer to Mac, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Mac, I know you want to be there figuring out what's going on but trust us enough to take care of things. Yeah, we are short handed right now with you, Danny, and Lindsay in the hospital but Hawkes promised to get back to the lab as quickly as he can. Said he had worked out a way for Danny to see Lindsay but as soon as he could break away he'd join me at the lab."

Flack shook Mac's hand. "I'll take Stella back to the lab and I'll stay there. I may not be much help with all that scientific stuff but I'll do my damnedest to make sure no one else ends up hurt. That's a promise."

"Well, are we staying or leaving?" Dr. Jeffries entered the cubicle.

The look Mac gave Stella clearly said he wasn't happy about being out maneuvered. Stella patted his arm as she looked at the doctor. "He's staying, although you may want to warn the nurses on the floor you send him to about his sunny disposition. He really can be a charmer when he's not being surly and uncooperative." She looked down at Mac. "Flack and I will head back to the lab, check on the rest of the evidence. I will let you know if we find anything, I promise. You just promise to behave and do what the doctor says in the meantime." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I even promise to be here first thing in the morning to pick you up."

They said their goodbyes and Flack and Stella left the hospital. Once in Flack's car, he looked at her. "You really think he'll stay?"

Stella shrugged. "We won this battle but if something else happens, I don't think we'll stand a chance of keeping him out of the lab. You know, Flack, I have to say I'm worried. Someone's gone to an awful lot of trouble to steal the evidence. What if whoever is responsible decides either Danny, Lindsay, or Mac might be able to identify them? They may be in danger."

Flack nodded. "I'll call the Bronx division and see about them posting a couple of uniforms on both Danny and Lindsay. I'll get one of our own to do the same for Mac. But these guys seem pretty determined. It takes balls to stride into the New York Crime Lab not once but twice and steal evidence. I don't know how effective guards on hospital doors will be."

Stella nodded wearily. It had been a long day already and it only promised to be even busier once she was back at the lab. "I know, but at least it's better than nothing."

Her phone chirped that she had a text message. Looking down she saw it was from Adam. She read it and began to frown. She looked back at Flack. "Adam says he needs us back at the lab right away. Says its important."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Hawkes pushed the wheelchair into the hyperbaric center. He would have expected Danny to protest riding in the wheelchair but he guessed the other man had decided that getting to check on Lindsay was worth the hit his dignity took at being chauffeured around in the wheelchair. The oxygen mask was still firmly in place but Danny's nurse had temporarily disconnected the IV leaving the port in place. Hawkes smiled at Jill.

"Hey, this is Danny Messer, Lindsay's partner at work."

Jill shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Once we have you in that chamber with her, we'll switch that line over from the portable tank to our main system until we start the treatment. Once it starts, you'll be able to take it off."

Danny nodded toward the chamber. "How's she doing?"

"Better than we'd hoped for. I know her uncle called and told her about her breathing on her own. I don't want you to be alarmed to see her still hooked to machines when you go in. Once she regains consciousness, we'll switch her to a mask similar to yours when we aren't doing a treatment. You ready to see her?"

Danny nodded. He'd been ready since they'd first been separated in the ER but he didn't trust his voice to say anything out loud. Hawkes wheeled the chair inside the chamber where Lindsay was lying so still on the stretcher. Danny rose up on shaky legs to stand next to the gurney. He took her hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze. For just a moment, he ignored everything and everyone else in the room and focused only on his injured friend. He told himself that if it were anyone else lying there injured while working a scene with him - Stella, Mac, Hawkes, or Flack - he would feel just as guilty, just as worried. His heart hammered, he'd been prepared for the tube down her throat but there still seemed to be way too many machines attached to her.

"Looks scary doesn't it?" Freddy's voice gently wormed its way into Danny's awareness. He looked at the older man, noticing him for the first time. Freddy continued. "When I first came in here and saw all those machines… Well, let's just say it wasn't a moment I ever want to repeat. She's gonna be okay, though Danny. I understand I have you to thank for that. You better come over here and sit down. You look like you could keel over yourself any minute now."

The man's soft nature and genuine concern only added to Danny's guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't do a better job protecting her."

Freddy laughed out loud. "If you figure out a way to keep that one out of trouble, you are doing something her family hasn't been able to do her whole life. I don't think a single year of her childhood went by without some sort of visit to the emergency room, usually due to her accepting some sort of dare one of her brothers gave her."

Despite his worry, Danny couldn't help but chuckle. Freddy was the only member of Lindsay's family that he'd actually met but he had heard enough stories about the others to feel like he knew them. "Montana has told me some of the worst things her brothers made her do. She told me one of her brothers convinced her to try waterless waterskiing across the one of the fields. Said he strapped two boards on her feet and pulled her across the field with the old family jeep."

Freddy winced. "Connor was always coming up with some wild new scheme cause he knew he could convince her to try anything. I can't remember all the injuries she sustained from that little trick but I do know that Connor hadn't been able to sit down for a couple of weeks after that. I've heard a few stories as well. I don't think even Connor would have been able to convince Doodlebug here to eat fried spiders though. She must have really been out to impress you."

Danny blushed beneath the oxygen mask. "Doodlebug?" He asked amused at the nickname.

"Montana?" Freddy countered.

Dr. Touger came in to the chamber. "We are ready to start gentlemen. Are you both staying?"

Freddy shook his head. "Jill told me earlier that with my heart condition I can't stay. Danny, you take good care of her for me. I know she's in good hands."

Danny shook the older man's hand and then took the seat Freddy had vacated as the doctor closed the chamber and put on headphones. The doctor handed Danny a pair as well. "These will help protect your ears from the pressure changes as we start. You can take off that oxygen mask now as well."

Grateful to be rid of the tight fitting mask, Danny eagerly pushed it off his face and then readjusted his glasses. With the earphones on, he really couldn't detect any changes as the hyperbaric chamber came to life. His eyes never left her face, as he watched for any sign that she might be regaining consciousness. Dr. Touger recorded her vitals on his chart and then looked at Danny.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?"

"Excuse me?" Danny's ears turned red. "No, we aren't… I mean, she's not… We just work together… I mean, we're just friends… What makes you think we're dating? We're not dating."

Dr. Touger's smile suggested he wasn't convinced by Danny's stumbling protests. "Right, sorry. She's lucky to have such caring _friends_. I haven't had many patients that had friends willing to sit with them in this small chamber for 90 minutes straight, especially while the patient was unconscious."

Danny didn't rise to his bait, especially the emphasis he put on the word friends, but returned his focus to Lindsay. "She was bleeding from a head wound when I found her. Was it serious?"

Dr. Touger shook his head. "Just a slight bump. Dr. Reynolds checked it out before sending her over here. It bled a little but it appears pretty superficial."

Danny felt a slight pressure against his hand. At first he paid it no attention until it got a little stronger. He glanced down to see that Lindsay's fingers had curled around his hand as if she were holding his hand. "That's it, Montana. Squeeze my hand, Babe."

He stared at his hand and for a moment there was nothing. He begged her again to give it a squeeze and this time he felt and saw her fingers tighten on his hand. He looked at the doctor with undisguised happiness. "Doc, she's squeezing my hand. I think she's waking up."

Dr. Touger looked at the EEG, printing out a strip of the squiggly lines. He nodded. "I'm definitely picking up increased brain activity. Keep talking to her; it may help her come fully around. I know it can seem a little awkward at first talking to someone who's not going to answer you, but it can help."

Recently Danny had been forced to get comfortable talking to unconscious people. Right after Louie had slipped into the coma after his beating, the doctors had encouraged everyone in the family to talk to him. So every time Danny had visited, he spent hours at Louie's bedside alternating between begging his brother to wake up to apologizing for not being a better brother to recounting story after story from their childhood memories. Each time he had hoped that it would be the time that Louie woke up and each time he had been disappointed until it just became easier not to visit so he wouldn't have to face that disappointment. He said a silent prayer that this time he would have a better outcome this time.

"Come on, Montana, time to open those beautiful brown eyes. Mac's not gonna be too happy if you continue sleepin' on the job. You gotta wake up and get better cause we got those tickets to the game coming up soon. I promised I was gonna make a Yankee's fan out of you and I ain't about to let you out of it. Grandstand seats behind home plate. I'll even buy you all the peanuts and cracker jacks you want to eat. But you gotta wake up first."

There was no response other than the squeezing. He could feel the disappointment building up inside him much greater than any he had felt while talking to his brother. He told himself that it was only his first attempt and that he couldn't expect miracles but he could still feel that deep despair building in him that he would feel after hours of talking to Louie with no response. He took a deep breath to steady his rocky emotions and leaned in so only she would be able to hear what he had to say.

"Don't do this to me. I went through this with Louie and it just about killed me. You are the only one who knows just how much it hurt to sit there night after freakin' night hopin' and prayin' that that night would be the one where he opened his eyes and forgave me for gettin' him in that situation in the first place. Now, I'll sit here and do the same for you 'cause I care about you, but you gotta know this is killin' me here. Just please open your eyes and tell me to shut up whining or somethin,' okay?"

When she still didn't move, Danny closed his eyes and lowered his head to her gurney in frustration. He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way when all of a sudden the hand in his tightened its grip. Danny sat up suddenly and to his relief her eyes were slowly opening. He smiled at her reassuringly. "Hey there. Welcome back."

Lindsay felt horrible and she couldn't figure out why. Her muscles ached as if she'd worked out way too long in the gym and her head was pounding mercilessly. The last thing she remembered was heading to a crime scene with Danny. Had something happened? She thought she had heard Danny's voice and as her eyes struggled to focus she caught a glimpse of her friend sitting next to her. He was smiling but his eyes looked like he was close to tears. She tried to smile back at him to let him know that she was okay or at least she thought she was okay but her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her. It was then that she felt something down her throat and panic set in. She yanked her hand away from Danny's and reached up for whatever it was that was threatening to choke her.

Before she could pull the tube from her throat, Danny caught her hands tightly in his. "No way, Montana. It's okay. The tube is there to help you breath. You can't take it out. You are in the hospital but you are safe. Calm down, Montana. Don't fight it."

Dr. Touger was right at her side as well as soon as she started reaching for the tube. He lifted the gurney up so that she was sitting up. "Detective Monroe. I'm Dr. Touger and I've been taking care of you. I'll remove the tube but I need you to listen to me and follow my instructions, okay?"

Lindsay locked her eyes on Danny, begging with her expression for him to tell her it was okay. Though he had wanted her to wake up, this panic he was witnessing was just as painful as seeing her unconscious. He nodded.

"Listen to him, Linds. It's okay."

She stopped struggling but dug her fingernails into his hands. Even if he wanted to release her he didn't think he'd be able to extract his hands from her frantic grasp. She nodded ever so slightly to show she understood what they were asking of her. Dr. Touger used a syringe to deflate the balloon in the cuff. "Okay, Detective Monroe, I want you to take a deep breath and when I start to pull out the tube I want you to blow out of your mouth as hard as you can. Okay?"

Again she nodded. The doctor counted down from three and then started to pull the tube from her throat. Lindsay blew and as the tube left her mouth she was wracked by a fit of coughing. As soon as it was out, Danny released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Wh…wh…" Her voice refused to work.

Dr. Touger handed her a cup of water. "Here you go, this will help your throat. It'll probably be a sore for a little while. Your friend can help you hold the cup." He waited until Danny had a hold of the water before releasing it so that he could disconnect the EEG wires while Lindsay soothed her dry throat.

Lindsay took a couple of sips of the water and then rested her head back against the gurney. She blinked sleepily back at Danny. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him but wasn't sure her vocal cords would cooperate to ask them. Sensing what she wanted, Danny asked the doctor for a pen and some paper. He held it out to her. She took the pen from him, worried by how much her hand was shaking. Her writing reminded her of the times she and her brothers had tried to write with their non-dominant hands.

What happened?

Danny sighed but it was Dr. Touger who answered. "You were exposed to a pretty high amount of carbon monoxide. I need to ask you a few questions. I know its hard fro you to talk right now so I'd like for you to write your answers. Okay?"

The next ten minutes were taken up with the questions that Dr. Touger had to ask. By the time he was finished checking her cognitive levels, Lindsay was exhausted, despite the fact that she had just regained consciousness. He patted her arm. "That's all I have to do for now. You can rest if you want to."

She nodded but then looked at Danny. If she understood what the doctor had told her, she knew she had come very close to dying. That knowledge coupled with the fact that there was time she knew she couldn't account for left her shaky and scared. She still didn't trust her vocal cords but thought she could manage a whisper. "Danny?"

He looked at her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, Montana?"

"Can you hold me? Just for a second?" A single tear ran down her cheek.

Without hesitation, Danny shifted over so that he was sitting on the gurney beside her. He carefully gathered her in his arms, mindful of the wires and devices still attached to her. He drew her into his embrace, grateful that she was okay enough so that he could do so. He could feel how much she was shaking and wasn't sure how much of it was effects from the gas or from fear. He glanced sideways to see Freddy looking in through the portal, his relief at seeing Lindsay conscious undeniable. Danny gave the older man a thumbs up before burying his head in Lindsay's hair in his own relief.

- CSI: NY -

Author's note 2: The show never gave us an answer as to Louie's ultimate fate so I've tried to continue with that ambiguity as much as possible here. That may change in later chapters though.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Somewhat of a shorter chapter that deals a little more with the case. I have my doubts about it although there are parts that I liked how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 8<p>

Stella strode into the lab with Flack right on her heels. Adam's text had her worried. She'd promised to keep Mac up to date with any new developments but was pretty sure that any more bad news would result in Mac leaving the hospital right away. She expected to find Adam with the computers but he wasn't there. A look in Trace and Reconstruction also showed no sign of the lovable but slightly kooky lab-tech. She was just about to panic when Adam came down the hall from the direction of the elevators.

"Adam, what's happened? Has more evidence turned up missing?" Stella demanded, not giving him time to take a step into the computer lab before laying into him.

"No, all of that's fine. In fact I just went down to the morgue to double check that everything was okay with the DB. Sid's aware of the situation and he's not going to let anyone close to the body. The rest of the evidence is also secure; I doubled checked it as well."

Stella nodded, impressed with his thoroughness. "Great, thanks. You said in your text that you needed us. What's going on?"

Adam reached into his lab pocket and pulled out a glass container and handed it to Stella. "Look familiar?"

Stella gave it more than just a cursory glance and looked shocked at what she found. "Adam, this is…" She looked over at Flack, her puzzled expression deepening. "This is the microchip Sid removed from our John Doe. I thought you said it was stolen." She returned her attention to Adam. "How did you recover this?"

Adam smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "The chip was stolen; I still don't understand how but it was. That is not the same chip but I was like you; I knew I had seen one like it before and it finally hit me where. So I made a call to a buddy of mine that works for one of New York City's most elite veterinarians and asked for his help. He dropped that off a few minutes ago. I was pretty sure it was basically the same thing but your reaction confirms it. I now know what the chip was but unfortunately what was on the original chip would have been more useful."

As more often than not seemed to be the case with Adam, he was always two or three steps ahead of the person he was talking to and the listener was having to play catch-up to fully understand. Stella shook her head. "Veterinarian? I'm sorry Adam, you are going to have to back up and explain a little more."

Adam nodded. "Okay, see, when people buy dogs, especially those expensive pure breeds, they want to make sure they had a way of recovering them if they are lost or stolen. Face it Missing posters don't always work with children, let alone dogs. So now-a-days, owners may opt to have their new family friend implanted with a little microchip. That little piece of technological wonder is implanted directly under the skin of the animal. The first thing shelters and animal hospitals do when an animal comes in is check to see if they have the chip so they can return the animal to the rightful owners. One wave of the special receiver can tell them the animal's name, the owner's name, and the home address. Some owners even add special medical information if necessary so a pet can get immediate attention. Or sometimes, according to my friend, a detailed care schedule for catering to the happiness of the pampered pooch."

Flack looked skeptical. "You mean our John Doe was carrying identification but it was inside his body instead of in his wallet? Who does that? More importantly, why do that?"

Adam shrugged. "That I can't tell you. But there's actually more." He paused just a moment for the dramatic effect but didn't let it last too long when he saw that Stella and Flack both looked impatient for the information. He cleared his throat. "See, most of the time, these little chips are inactive until scanned. They are also pretty inexpensive ranging from about 50 to 80 dollars to implant and register your animal. But that particular little baby in your hands is the absolute latest in technology. Not only does it record information to help you identify your animal if it's lost but this one will even help owners track down the lost animal using GPS technology similar to what's in your cell phone. Most people don't choose this particular chip because it'll run about $2000."

Flack shook his head not sure if he was more puzzled by the chip being in the dead body or the fact that someone would pay that much money to put one in an animal. "$2000 to LoJack Fido? Some people love their animals a little too much if you know what I mean. Although I could see some advantages to using this on humans. What parent wouldn't jump at the chance to put one of these little babies in their teenager to keep track of them? One second late missing curfew, bam, know where they are. But what does this tell us about our vic?"

Stella regarded the chip carefully, pondering different scenarios. "I can't imagine this being much less costly in humans so who would go to the trouble of implanting it in our vic and then go to all the trouble to get it back?" She noticed that Adam was still looking pretty pleased with himself. Her eyes narrowed, a hint of a smile ghosting her lips. "But you've already done the checking on that, haven't you?"

"Federal court system is trying to get clearance to use them on federal prisoners released either on house arrest or probation but so far the only federal agency that can legally use the chips on humans is the US Marshall system. People going into witness protection are supposedly implanted with the chips so the Marshalls can keep track of them better."

Stella shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. Even federal witnesses would show up in CODIS even if we couldn't view it because of a security block. Our vic didn't register so much as a blip on any of our scans. Besides, if he was a federally protected witness, wouldn't it have been just easier for a Marshal to show up and claim the body and put a cease and desist on our investigation? Why all the subterfuge?"

Adam shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't the marshals but a different federal agency."

Flack gave him a hard look. "You just said the marshals are the only ones legally able to use them."

"Legally being the operative word," Adam countered. "Maybe one of those secretive government agencies that no one wants to claim exist is involved. What if our John Doe is really Special Agent John Doe working some sort of black ops or something like that? Those people wouldn't have any problems with breaking in here and helping themselves to evidence they don't want us to have. They aren't exactly fans of sharing information."

Flack actually laughed. "Let me guess, you've been Google-ing conspiracy theory websites again haven't you?"

"We've got a town house that doesn't feel lived in, a booby-trapped bedroom that goes way beyond a bucket of water rigged on top of a door, a dead body with a mysterious computer chip planted in his body, and not one but two separate break-ins here at the lab. I don't know, maybe Adam's on to something." Stella seemingly coming to a decision, nodded her head. "Flack, you ruled out our victim being the townhouse owner but said you didn't know where he is. How did you rule him out?"

"Witness statements at the scene. Neighbors couldn't ID the vic, stated he wasn't the owner." He recognized the look that Stella was giving him. "I'll get someone to check on it."

Stella shook her head. "No, whatever this is, it's big. I think the fewer people involved the better. I think you should check into it personally. I know you promised Mac you would stick to the lab like glue but I don't think they are coming back. If there was anything else they were concerned about getting they would have gotten it already. What they left us with are things that aren't going to give us any information we need to solve this case. Find Jordan Dillon and maybe just maybe we can get a live person who can fill in some of these blanks."

Flack didn't look happy about leaving them but recognized the validity of her statements. "Okay. I'll see what I can turn up. What's your plan?"

"I don't know what we can do. Maybe there's something in the evidence that Lindsay gathered at the crime scene that we missed. I'm going to pull it back out and go back over it with a fine tooth comb. Adam, you pull every security camera we have around here and in the parking garage. I want to know how they managed to get in here. Most importantly I want to know who 'they' are. Flack, let me know the minute you find out anything about Dillon."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Okay, Detective Messer, time for you to put that oxygen mask back on." Dr. Touger announced as he adjusted a face mask around Lindsay's nose and mouth. Lindsay frowned.

"Danny, why do you have to wear an oxygen mask?" Her eyes clouded with worry. Everything that happened after she and Danny had responded to the call was a complete blank except for the little bit of information she'd been given. Her voice was still scratchy from the tube down her throat so they hadn't talked a whole lot in the time she'd been awake.

"It's okay, Montana. I didn't get hit with as much a concentration as you but I got gassed as well. So until my levels drop, I have this great fashion accessory to wear. I'm not a big fan but I gotta say I like the look of it on you much better than that tube down your throat. I have a feeling Hawkes is going to have to take me back to my room once they open that door again. I'm still not quite sure how he managed to get me down here to see you but I know it was only a temporary pass. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back down here. But I'm pretty sure your uncle Freddy is itching to get in here and see you since you are awake. He was pretty worried about you."

"I can imagine your parents were pretty worried about you as well. Thank them for letting you have this time to sit with me through the treatment. No offense to the doctor here, but it was nice to be able to see a familiar face when I woke up."

"They never even noticed I was gone." Danny assured her, trying not to show how much his parents' absence had bothered him. But still Lindsay saw the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Danny, don't tell me your parents didn't come to check on you." His downcast eyes were all the answer she needed. She leaned back heavily on the bed. In the last few weeks since Louie's attack, she had seen what it was doing to him waiting for his brother to wake up and not knowing if he ever would. She had shown up at the hospital to check on her partner's brother one evening a couple of days after Louie was admitted to the hospital just as Danny was leaving and had seen how upset he was. They had gone for coffee and Danny had shared with her how much his parents seemed to blame him for what happened to Louie. After that, she tried to be available after his visits in case he needed to talk, but she had always hoped that what he thought was his parents blaming him was more from his own feelings of guilt than any actual animosity his parents might have for their younger son. Her heart broke for her friend. He'd been through too much and needed his parents support more than their blame.

Danny shrugged. "It was just too soon after Louie for them to come to another hospital. I can't really blame them, I guess."

The look she gave him suggested that she could easily blame them but she said nothing. The door to the chamber opened and Freddy rushed in. He enveloped Lindsay into a comforting hug. "Shame on you for giving an old man such a fright, Doodlebug."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Uncle Freddy, you are not an old man but I'm sorry for scaring you. What happened to not calling me that in front of my friends?"

The older man shrugged. "The boy calls you Montana and you are worried about me calling you Doodlebug? Fuss at me all you want; your scratchy beat up voice is music to my ears. I called your parents; your mama wanted to fly straight out but your dad has her corralled for now. I promised you would call them yourself soon and I'm sure once she hears your voice, she'll settle down."

Danny gave her hand a squeeze goodbye, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. But as he stood, Freddy wrapped his arms around him in a friendly hug. "Thank you, son, for whatever you did that helped her wake up and for sitting in here with her when I couldn't."

Danny nodded, acknowledging the thanks with hint of boyish bashfulness. Once he was out of sight, Freddy turned back to Lindsay who was watching the chamber door thoughtfully. He clucked his tongue playfully. "Uh, oh, I recognize that look. You and the boys only get that look when you are plotting something. How much trouble is it going to get someone in this time?"

"Uncle Freddy, will you do me a favor?" It was a stupid question really. Anything she'd ever asked him to do, he'd done so more than willingly. Quickly she outlined what she wanted him to do.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Nothing." Stella pushed the evidence away from her as if it had personally attacked her. She'd gone over everything twice more since she had sent Flack away but hadn't gotten anything more than what she'd already seen.

Adam came into the lab, his own frown firmly in place. "Nothing on the security camera. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing."

Stella put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me they were wiped."

"Not wiped. I can see the labs but there is absolutely no activity on them, not even at times when I know I was in one of them. The garage footage didn't even show Mac getting hit. It's like the surveillance tapes have been switched out with some sort of perpetual loop that shows only a normal image. I'm really starting to hate these guys. Any luck with the evidence?"

Stella shook her head. "Maybe there's something and we're just missing it."

"What? You've gone over the evidence several times, what could you have missed?"

"Not with what we have here but with what we didn't collect. We concentrated pretty much our whole search with the bedroom because that's where the evidence said the murder took place. Come on, we're going back to the townhouse. Maybe there's something there that we missed."

Adam looked shocked. It was a dream to someday be able to work in the field but he believed that day to be a long time in coming. "You want me to come with you?"

"Danny, Lindsay, and Mac are in the hospital and Hawkes hasn't made it back yet. Who else is there? Saddle up Adam, you are about to have your first field experience."

Adam gulped nervously as he followed her out of the lab. He was excited about the opportunity but giving everything else that had happened in this case, he could only hope that his first field experience wouldn't end up being his last.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Chapters for this story seem to be running shorter than my other stories but I hope you still like them as much as I'm enjoying this story. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 9<p>

Freddy parked his car across the street from the house he was searching for and doubled checked the address. Not for the first time, he wondered how it was that Lindsay was so able, just with a couple of bats of her eyelashes and that innocent pleading look she had, to could convince him to do anything she asked him. It wasn't that this was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever asked of him; that would be the time she had convinced him to spend two days and nights standing in line at the ticket counter of the Bozeman coliseum so that he could be among the first to purchase Whitesnake concert tickets for her and her three best friends since there was no way any of their mothers would let them skip school to do so. A forty something old man in line with a bunch of high school and college kids had certainly been a sight but it was worth it to see Lindsay's face light up when he returned with four front row tickets. He couldn't even say this even rated among the top ten of the most dangerous things she'd asked of him; those occurred all in one summer a year after the shooting at the diner when Lindsay seemed hell-bent to push the envelope on how indestructible she might actually be. That summer he found himself doing activities he wouldn't have pictured doing even dead drunk just to provide some sense of safety to Lindsay's wild exploits. Today's errand was sweet but certainly didn't rank with her frantic call two weeks before Dougie's wife was scheduled to have the first Monroe grandchild to say the crib he'd made almost thirty years before to hold baby Dougie and then later the other five babies had broken when they pulled it out of the attic. Without hesitation, at her plea for help, he was on the next available flight back to Montana in order to repair it in time for Trey to lay his head the first night he came home from the hospital. This very well, could be the weirdest thing she'd ever asked him to do.

How was he, a man who had never been married or had children of his own, supposed to convince people he'd never met that they needed to put aside whatever differences they might have in order to visit their son in the hospital? He'd be lucky if he didn't get the door slammed in his face - or worse. But Lindsay had asked and he felt like he owed it to Danny to try. Whether she wanted to admit it to anyone including herself, Danny had become a fixture in her life in a way that no one else outside the family had been able to since that horrible night ten years ago. Freddy had no idea how the tough boy from Staten Island had insinuated his way past all those carefully constructed barriers that Lindsay had built around herself after the shootings but it was obvious they both cared deeply for each other. Besides, Danny had saved his niece's life; Freddy owed it to him to do anything he could to help. So without putting it off any longer, he emerged from his car, crossed the street to walk up to the house, and knocked firmly on the door.

The door opened as far as the chain would allow to reveal a small woman with long black hair. She looked at him warily and Freddy gave her his most convincing smile. "Maria Messer? My name is Freddy Coleman. You don't know me anymore than I know you but my niece works with your son. She sent me."

Maria frowned. "They've already called to tell me Daniel was injured. I'm busy right now so thank you for your concern and goodbye." She started to close the door but Freddy quickly poked his foot in to block it from closing all the way.

"Please, Mrs. Messer, just agree to hear me out. We can talk out here on the porch if it makes you more comfortable. If I head back to the hospital and tell Lindsay I failed without even being able to try…well, let's just say I don't relish the look she'd give me."

Finally she nodded and he allowed her to close the door in order to slip the chain. Once they were sitting in the wrought iron chairs on the front porch, Freddy observed Maria for a moment before talking. She appeared nervous but didn't look like the type of woman who would just turn her back on her injured child no matter what had happened. She seemed gentle and caring but he could also read the pain of grief in her eyes. It was a look that had dominated Lindsay's expression for a couple of years after the shooting. Was the cause of that grief the perceived loss of the relationship with Danny or something more? This situation might not be as cut and dried as Lindsay had thought it might be. He sighed and forged ahead.

"Lindsay and Danny received pretty high doses of carbon monoxide poisoning during an investigation today. It could have been a lot worse if Danny hadn't gotten them both to safety when he did. Lindsay was unconscious until about two hours ago. Danny was with her when she woke up. She's pretty worried about him."

"I talked to Daniel earlier. He said he was going to be fine." Maria said stiffly but he could tell she was uncomfortable.

Freddy shrugged. "Physically, probably so, but Lindsay was pretty sure he was hurt more by your refusal to come visit. I'm sure if you talked to Danny he probably shrugged it off as okay if you didn't come; we guys tend to hide those painful emotions sometimes. Look, let me just bottom line it. It's killing me to see Lindsay in that hospital bed and she's not even my daughter. I understand your older son is in a coma; I couldn't even begin to imagine how difficult having two sons in the hospital at the same time must be…."

"Louis is no longer in the hospital." Maria admitted softly. Freddy was about to offer congratulations on his improvement until he noticed that her eyes were filling with tears. It took her a second to continue. "He died two weeks ago without ever coming out of the coma. To be honest the doctors were surprised he lived as long as he did."

Freddy felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Lindsay couldn't have known this news or she wouldn't have sent him on this mission without forewarning him. He reached out and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm so sorry for your loss. No matter the age, no parent should have to bury a child for any reason. I have to admit, Lindsay didn't give me all the details about what happened. I do know she thinks Danny believes you blame him for your other son's injuries. Like I said, I don't know the whole story so I'm not judging…"

Maria looked stunned. "I don't blame Daniel for Louis getting hurt. The men in this family make their own choices. Louis, god rest his soul, decided to run with the wrong crowd. He was murdered by a vile man who deserves to rot in jail but Louis made his own choices. Daniel couldn't have changed any of what happened."

Freddy nodded. "Kids can get the craziest notions in their heads sometimes. I know a hospital is the last place you'd want to visit but I bet it would go a long way toward letting Danny see that you don't blame him for anything."

"I never said that." Maria frowned. "Louis was in that coma for almost a month. The first couple of weeks Daniel was there religiously but then he just gave up on his brother and quit coming. Whenever I asked him about visiting, he always had some excuse for not coming but I knew they were just that - excuses. Two weeks ago I tried again to get him to meet us to the hospital. Told him that the doctors didn't think Louis would survive much longer. But Daniel said it had been a tough day at the lab and he was meeting his friends for drinks after work. He said he would try to get back afterward but I knew better. Louis died that night. Daniel chose getting drunk with his friends over saying goodbye to his brother."

Freddy sighed. That would be about the time Lindsay had shown up for their weekly dinner date all upset. A few days earlier, a case had turned personal for her co-workers when it was discovered that a homicide victim had been a former CSI that everyone was close to. Lindsay had explained that even though she had never met the young woman who had been brutally killed, it hurt her to see her new friends, especially Danny, so upset. The funeral for the former CSI had been that day. It had to be the same case.

Maria shook her head. "I'm not as heartless as you might be thinking I am. I love my son and one day I'll be able to get past this hurt I feel deep inside my heart. Now if you don't mind, I need to return to my work. I appreciate your concern and I am truly glad Daniel has friends who care so much. Goodbye." Without another word, Maria Messer stood up and walked inside. Freddy continued to sit there for several more minutes lost in the pain of this family he didn't even know.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Stella pulled the Avalanche up at the townhouse. Adam stared at the building a little warily. "Is it safe to go in there? I don't think Mac would appreciate us getting sent to the hospital as well for CO poisoning."

Stella smiled at him. "We'll wear the respirators until we get an air reading inside. We also don't enter any room without spraying the entryway to check for trip wires."

Adam nodded. "You think we'll find anything? I mean, whoever stole our evidence might have had time to come back and clean this place out if there was anything here to begin with."

"We won't know until we look. Hopefully they've been too busy making our lives miserable at the lab to come back here." Stella suggested as they donned their masks and carried their equipment to the door. The seal was still intact but they knew better than to trust that it was true indication that the house hadn't been breached. Not to take any chances, they even checked the front door for any tripwires before stepping inside.

Inside the gas monitor showed that the room was clear of carbon monoxide so they removed the respirators, setting them with their kits. Stella turned a trained eye on the room, trying to see if there was anything that looked any different from earlier in the day. Everything looked exactly the bland impersonal same as it had the first time they were there. "Okay, the bedroom was pretty well checked so let's save that for last. Don't take anything for granted."

Adam nodded and the two co-workers proceeded to check the room for any sign of anything that shouldn't be there. Adam checked every window for any sign of trip wires while Stella thoroughly checked every vent in the room. After about twenty minutes of careful checking it was pretty evident there was nothing out of the ordinary in the living room. They were about to move on when a tall shadow filled the doorway.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Don Flack asked, his arms crossed in front of his arms. "It's bad enough you send me away from the lab after I promised Mac I'd keep an eye on things there but then the two of you come back to the very place that got this whole thing started and without back-up."

Stella turned to Adam. "Go ahead and get started in the kitchen. I'll join you in a minute." Once Adam had reluctantly left the room, she turned to Flack, ignoring his earlier rant. "How did you know we were here?"

"I didn't. I thought you two were safely back at the lab. Or as safely as the lab seems to be at the moment. My search for Dillon came up zilch. I mean completely zilch, as in he doesn't seem to exist any more than our John Doe does. I found no tax returns, no driver's license, college information, nothing other than the property deed for this house. If this guy exists there is no record of him in any way. So I decided to come interview the neighbors again; see if I could get some sort of description that would help lead us to him."

Stella nodded. "And?"

Flack rolled his eyes. "And before I could question anyone I saw the Avalanche outside and that the door to the townhouse was open. So again I ask, what are the two of you doing here?"

"The same as you. Trying to track down any potential lead. You go ahead and question your witnesses and we investigate every possible inch in the townhouse. This case is driving me crazy. Someone is going to a lot of trouble to cover their tracks but despite what I said earlier in the lab, I'm not ready to buy completely into Adam's conspiracy theories. The truth is out there or maybe in this case it's in here. I'm going to find it."

Flack chuckled. "So you and Adam are here to play Agents Mulder and Scully from the X-files in order to eliminate all rational possibilities. Okay, I get it. I don't particularly like it but I get it. I'm going to go question the neighbors. Call me if you need me."

He turned as if to leave but before he could take a step toward the door, a minor explosion rocked the room. Instinctively, Flack threw Stella to the floor shielding her with his body. The two friends stared at each other in horror. Stella found her voice first. "That came from the area I just sent Adam."

- CSI: NY -

Author's Note 2: Okay, so I got to thinking that maybe the show didn't cover what happened to Louie because Danny didn't talk about it. We all know he tends to push people away when he's upset. I'll be going into more detail with it later.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I haven't abandoned Wrong Place, Wrong Time. This story has suddenly taken full control and has made it difficult to work on my other one. However, I'll try to have a chapter up for it tonight. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 10<p>

"Louie died?" Lindsay stared at her uncle, surprised and devastated. He had returned from his errand and related the conversation he had had with Maria Messer. "Poor Danny. Why didn't he say anything?"

Freddy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "According to his mother it was two weeks ago. Wasn't that about the same time that former CSI died?"

Lindsay nodded thinking back to Aiden's death. Everyone who had worked with Aiden had been devastated by the loss. She'd hated seeing her new friends going through so much pain but hadn't wanted to intrude on their loss since she hadn't even had the opportunity to meet the woman whose job she'd been hired to take. Danny had been the one to insist that she come along after the case was over and they headed out to have a drinks to honor their fallen friend.

The day after they had met to honor Aiden, Danny had called in sick to work. Lindsay had figured he was just having trouble dealing with the death of his friend. It had been obvious to her that while the others had lost a colleague that had been a friend, for Danny it was the opposite, a friend who had been a colleague. She knew from painful experience how had it could be to lose a friend so she hadn't thought twice about him missing work. Now she realized he'd called in sick because of Louie instead of Aiden.

"He missed that one day but then he was back to business like nothing happened. Yeah, he seemed a little off his usual game for a few days, a little more emotional, but we all just chalked it up to what happened with Aiden. I think we all figured if we just gave him a little space he'd snap back and he did. We're friends; he could have talked to me about this."

Freddy gave her a knowing look. "Like you've talked to him about the girls?" Her downcast expression told him he'd hit a nerve. He knew she hadn't discussed the shooting with any of her new friends in New York, wanting to make a clean break from her painful past. Giving her just a moment to wallow, he reached out and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I'm just saying that sometimes grief is a pretty personal thing. We all handle it in different ways. I don't have to remind you of all the different stages you went through. Maybe Danny figured the easiest way to deal with his was to pretend it didn't happen. He didn't tell any of you about Louie and I don't think he told his parents about his friend."

Lindsay looked around the small chamber. "I wish I wasn't stuck in here. I should talk to Danny or maybe call his mother and try to explain things to her. I should do something."

Freddy smiled. "You are doing something, Doodlebug. You are getting better. I know you want to fix this but this might be something that you just have to leave be. Danny and his parents will work through it eventually. You can't always fix everything no matter how much you want to."

Lindsay offered her uncle a shy smile. "But I can try…"

Freddy sighed. "Doodlebug, do you remember when the twins were fifteen and had that big fight over that girl?"

"Misty Stapleton. Brian and Brett both fell head over heels in love with her. The little bitch-wanna-be was stringing them both along which only made them madder and madder at each other. Their fights got so bad Daddy threatened to take them both out deep in the woods somewhere and let them out. Said they'd either learn to get along in order to find their way back or kill each other in the attempt. Either way, Dad said we'd get a little piece and quiet."

Freddy smiled at the memory. "You were afraid he'd actually do it and wanted to fix things before your Dad went to that extreme. So you invited her out to the ranch one afternoon and right in front of the twins asked her flat out to choose one."

Lindsay blushed. "She looked them both in the eye and said she wasn't interested in either one of them because they were just little boys, even though she was fifteen as well. Then she turned to me and asked if Connor was home because he was much more of a real man. But you have to admit, after that, Brett and Brian quit fighting each other."

Freddy laughed out loud. "Yeah and then ganged up on poor Connor who didn't have a clue as to why he was suddenly their target. Not to mention I don't think they talked to you for about a month after that. Perhaps you should settle for just being there as Danny's friend. You wouldn't want to risk that friendship, would you?"

Shaking her head, Lindsay acknowledged the truth in his words. "Never."

Freddy kissed the top of her head. "Good. Now, what's the latest with you?"

Lindsay shrugged. "My carboxyhemoglobin level is down to 41% so the doctor is pretty happy. Dr. Touger says that if I get another really good significant drop after the next hyperbaric treatment, they'll move me upstairs to a regular room and just bring me back here about once or twice a day for treatments. No word yet on when I'll be able to go back to work."

"Only you would be look at getting out of here in terms of going back to work instead of just going home. Why don't you just lie back on that bed and close those pretty brown eyes. The rest will do you good. I'll be right here…"

Lindsay interrupted him. "Uncle Freddy, if I agree to take a nap, will you do me another favor?"

"I'm not going back to visit the Messers again." Freddy protested though they both knew the answer would be yes no matter what she asked of him. Lindsay smiled.

"Not the Messers in plural. Danny said that Hawkes was going to have to go back to work. Apparently things have gone a little crazy at the lab even though he said Hawkes wouldn't tell him exactly what was going on, just that he was needed. That means Danny is lying up in his own hospital room all alone. He doesn't do inactivity well…"

"Sounds like someone else I know." Freddy quipped, then laughed at the glare Lindsay gave him. "You want me to go up and check on your friend? Okay, but I'm not going to tell him I went to see his mother. If he doesn't want to discuss his brother, then I'm not going to bring it up. We'll find something else to talk about, maybe like some of those embarrassing stories I have from when you were growing up."

Lindsay gave him a questioning look. "You wouldn't it?"

Freddy kissed her forehead as he stood up. "The only promise I'll make is that I won't tell him about the shooting. Anything else, we'll just have to see. Sleep tight, Doodlebug. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit."

Lindsay didn't protest too much more. She knew him well enough to know she wouldn't be able to stop him and that the more she protested, the more embarrassing the stories he told would be. Besides, she trusted him enough that she was sure he wouldn't tell anything that she'd absolutely be mad about. She allowed herself to be pulled into a drowsy slumber as soon as he was gone.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Adam!" Stella screamed as she scampered back to her feet from where Flack had thrown her on the floor to protect her. Flack was on his feet behind her in an instant trying to hold her back. They had no idea what had caused the explosion or what condition Adam might be in but he couldn't let her be the one to go in. It wasn't that he didn't think she was capable of protecting himself. As the detective on the scene, whether officially called on as back-up or not, it was his duty to secure the scene and protect the CSIs. He pointed to her silently cautioning her to stay back while he checked the scene. His hand was on his gun, ready to pull it at the first sign of trouble. As he eased into the kitchen he was mentally preparing himself for what he might find. However nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

The explosion had indeed been a minor one, enough to scorch the nearby cabinets but not enough to cause a fire severe enough to call out the fire department. The room was smoke filled but no more than Flack had seen in his own apartment after burning dinner on the stove a time or two. Opening a window would take care of it quicker than anything. The biggest surprise came from Adam himself. Instead of lying crumpled on the floor injured by the blast, he was kneeling in front of the refrigerator, it's door off its hinges lying on the floor beside him. The young lab tech was completely uninjured and was spraying the open entry of the refrigerator with hairspray to check for trip wires.

"Adam?"

Adam jumped at Flack's voice, spinning slightly to look at the detective. He reached up and pulled an ear plug out of his ears. "Sorry, even with these in, that blast messed with my hearing a little. Didn't hear you approach."

Stella had followed Flack in after hearing Flack call their friend's name. She was also surprised but grateful to see that Adam appeared unharmed. Whatever had caused the blast hadn't been bad enough to cause massive damage but would have injured or killed anyone in the direct path of it. How had Adam escaped unscathed? "Adam, are you okay?"

Adam grinned, looking for all the world like he was having the time of his life. "Except for a slight ringing in my ears, I'm fine. You know we should really reevaluate our choice of the ear plugs we keep in the kits cause they aren't very effective."

Stella shook her head, amazed at how calm and collected he was given what had just happened. She would have expected such excitement on his first time out in the field would have left him shaken but he appeared to be having the time of his life. "Those plugs are shooting plugs; I don't think they were designed with blasts in mind. Adam, what happened?"

The younger man shrugged. "I was doing what you told me to. Checking out the kitchen. I thought it might be worth a look to see what was in the fridge, see if it shed any light on whether someone was actually living here. My hand was on the handle when I remembered you saying not to take anything for granted. I've seen enough movies and read enough to be suspicious of opening that door. The door on a fridge is designed to have that seal to keep in the cold. You can't check for tripwires without breaking the seal and if you break the seal, you've probably tripped any trip wire. So I backed off. I tied a string to the handle and put in the ear plugs. Then I rolled the string out so that I could be safely behind the kitchen island. Then I pulled the string enough to crack open the door. To quote Danny, Boom! I'm thinking some sort of flash bomb or something similar."

Stella didn't know whether to slug him or hug him. She settled for hugging him as she looked at Flack. "Still got jokes about his conspiracy theory websites?"

Flack shook his head. "Not at all. But why booby trap a fridge? That's just sick. I've heard of some pretty weird methods to keep people from cheating on their diets but this one takes the cake. What's so special in there that someone went to the trouble of keeping people out?"

Adam frowned, his hearing finally coming back to normal. "That's the craziest thing. There's nothing in the fridge. Not even one of those baking soda boxes for keeping things fresh. There was more in my fridge the day I moved into my apartment than there is in this one."

Giving Stella a glance, Flack gave a wry chuckled. "For some reason, that scares me more than a bomb in this one. Promise me you won't look for an apartment in his building. Okay, well, do you two think you can avoid blowing anything else up while I go question the neighbors?"

"We'll try hard." Stella promised kneeling to look inside the empty fridge. There had to be some reason someone would go to so much trouble to place a bomb, even a flash bomb, in an empty refrigerator. She could feel Adam leaning down beside her. "Any sign of the incendiary?'

Adam used his gloved hands to point to the rubber lining that usually ensured the tight seal on the fridge. One area nearest the door was completely blown apart. "I'm thinking the bomb must have been in the lining. As soon as the pressure from the door was released it triggered the mechanism. We'd have to take out the rest of the lining to be sure. I don't see any signs of more trip wires."

Seeing the two investigators were wrapped up in the science of the scene and had apparently forgotten all about him, Flack slipped quietly out of the room to do his own job. Stella, aware that Flack had left but more focused on the crime scene, nodded to Adam. "Do it. I'll continue to check the rest of the kitchen."

Thrilled with the prospect of taking apart the fridge, Adam's face broke out into a wide grin as he reached for his equipment.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

The video screen replayed the entire explosion of the refrigerator door and the subsequent arrival of the man and woman into the kitchen. Once the video caught up to real time, the stranger whirled in his seat to look at the man, the same man Mac had chased from the lab earlier in the day, standing beside him. "Robbin's death has certainly complicated things for us. These crime scene investigators are determined to find answers."

"We never should have brought Robbins into this. He was careless and that is why he died. However there is nothing about his death that can tie him to us." The man didn't sound the slightest bit concerned.

The woman in the chair glared at him. "Except for the fact that he left the front door open when he ran out of the townhouse. Had he simply been content to die in that bedroom we could have easily contained the situation. Instead he gave those officers easy access to the house. They've already discovered the canister and the flash bomb. Who knows what else they will discover."

The man smiled, giving the woman's tense shoulders a comforting massage. "Relax Jordan. So far we've been able to contain the threats of them finding any answers that would lead to us. We have the triggering mechanism from the canister and the chip that would have identified Robbins. The rest of the secrets the house has will remain just that - secrets."

Jordan Dillon frowned and pulling away from his touch. "How can you be so sure of that? Nothing seems to be deterring them." She pulled up a second video screen that showed Lindsay discovering the canister moments before passing out and then Danny running into the room to check on her. "According to reports, those two are still in the hospital but making remarkable improvements. You ran down their boss in the parking garage but he's going to be fine as well. And yet even with three of their team hospitalized, these two still show up to check out the rest of the house." She nodded toward the image of Adam who was happily dismantling the refrigerator. "Your little bomb didn't even phase him. What if he probes just a little deeper? How will you keep our secrets safe then?"

An evil smile spread across the man's features. "I guess we'll just have to dissuade them from looking any more. Give them something more to worry about than an empty fridge." He grabbed a file that contained dossiers on every member of Mac Taylor's team. "I've studied those from the moment our systems indicated an intruder in the bedroom. His team is the best there is. Yes they are determined but they are also a family. So far, we've only ticked them off by injuring their people. Injuries they seem to be recovering from; but what if they took a sudden turn for the worse? If one of their own was dead or dying, they would put their investigation on hold to be there. It would give us time to completely sanitize the townhouse."

Jordan considered the pictures before her and pulled out the photos of the three hospitalized detectives. "Intel reports that there is a guard on all three of them."

He smiled. "I managed to infiltrate the New York Crime lab twice; do you really think one measly uniformed officer would be a problem. Trust me, they wouldn't even know I was there."

She indicated the three pictures. "Which one would you choose?"

He considered the three detectives. He ran his finger over the picture of Lindsay Monroe; she was young, beautiful, innocent despite the hardships his investigation revealed she'd been through. Her injuries were the most serious; she would be the easiest to make her death look natural. But she was currently under the most observation; getting in unnoticed might prove more difficult. The next picture he looked at was of Danny Messer. It wouldn't be any trouble getting to him; he was completely alone. His death so soon on top of the death of his brother would be completely devastating. The last picture was of Mac Taylor. He was the head of the team. You cut off the head of the snake and the whole animal dies. His death would hit the team the hardest but he also had military training. He would put up the most fight; it would be harder to ensure the death looked natural. He shuffled the three photos in his hand, weighing the pros and cons of each potential victim. Finally he selected one picture and held it out for Jordan to see. "This one."

She nodded approvingly. "Do it." Then she turned back to watch as Adam continued examine the refrigerator. He was looking straight at the camera as if he realized it was there. She frowned, they were too good. She was just about to redirect the man to take care of this current threat but then Adam turned away from the camera without actually finding it. Perhaps they needed a quicker distraction. She picked up the phone, making sure the computer was set up to both distort her voice and keep the number from being traced.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"The alley behind the Klondike club. Please hurry. She's not moving; I think he killed her." She hung up the phone before the dispatcher could ask any questions. The Klondike Club was only a few blocks away. With the team shorthanded the way they were, the ones in the house would certainly be called to investigate the possible murder. Two minutes later, the third man returned to the kitchen and after a brief conversation the two investigators packed up their kits and left the townhouse, sealing it as they left. She looked back at the man who was smiling at her ingenuity. She frowned. "Hurry. That won't keep them distracted for long."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 11<p>

Stella and Adam stowed their kits in the back of the Avalanche and then climbed in. While Stella pulled out, Adam was busy making notes on a pad of paper, his brow furrowed in concentration. As Stella turned on to the next street, Adam snapped his fingers. "That's what they were trying to hide."

Stella looked over at him. "What, Adam?"

"It wasn't what was in the fridge that they were trying to protect but behind it. I knew something seemed weird about it but I just did the calculations and the math doesn't lie. The dimensions of the interior of the fridge is smaller than the outside by about two feet. I think there might be a secret panel in the back. You know, like a hidden drawer. We've got to go back and check it out."

Stella shook his head. "We have a possible homicide to investigate first. We'll go back after we finish at the new crime scene."

Adam shook his head. "That may be too late, Stella. Hell, it may be too late already. Every other incriminating piece of evidence we've found has disappeared. We can't take chances of letting more get away. The possible murder at the Klondike Club isn't going anywhere. Can't Flack and the other officers secure the scene until we get there? Or let me out here and I'll check out the townhouse again on my own."

Slowing the Avalanche, Stella checked the traffic before making a U-turn. Once the vehicle was heading back to the townhouse, she glanced over at Adam. "Call Flack and explain what we are doing. I hope you are right about this, Adam."

A slow smile of relief broke out over Adam's face as he realized Stella was trusting his judgment. He took out his phone and made the call to Flack. The detective wasn't happy with their decision but agreed to keep the scene secured until they arrived. He warned them to be careful. Adam hung up the phone as Stella pulled back in front of the townhouse. Less than ten minutes after they left the kitchen the first time, Adam was once more standing before the fridge studying it and the surrounding space carefully. One side of the fridge was butted against a cabinet, access to that side would be extremely limited. The other side however had a space of about three feet between the fridge and the wall. He wedged himself into the space so he could carefully examine the appliance. Nothing on the side seemed to indicate anything out of the ordinary but once he looked at the back of the fridge, he saw a button that wasn't standard issue on any refrigerator he'd ever seen.

"I think I got something." He was about to press the button when Stella stopped him with her voice.

"Adam, are you sure that's smart? It's probably protected by some sort of trap."

Adam shook his head. "I doubt it. So far, both traps we've found would be easy for the people who planted them to avoid. Know how high to step over a beam and the carbon monoxide isn't released. Don't open the fridge, no bomb goes off. This secret compartment is there for a reason; the people who know about it would need a way in."

Stella acknowledged the wisdom of his statement but she still felt uneasy. "Maybe, but I would still feel better if you could press that button remotely while we were both a safe distance away."

Adam nodded, his mind already thinking of possibilities. He grabbed the extendable, flexible mirror that they used to look under cars or doors. Pulling tape and a small block from the kit, he started to fashioned a device that would accomplish what Stella wanted as Stella watched him, impressed with his ingenuity. He grinned back at her when he was finished.

"Okay, back behind the island." Once they had a barrier between them, Adam extended his makeshift device, using the mirror to see what he was doing. Once he had the block lined up with the button, he pulled it closer until it pressed the button. There was no explosion but the back portion of the stainless steel box started to slide open. The two investigators left their spot behind the marbled countertop and walked toward the opening. Only one person could fit in the space and Adam allowed Stella to go first since she was the senior investigator. She shone her light inside and then turned to look at Adam, an expression of confusion on her face.

"What the hell?"

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"What the hell?" Jordan Dillon had been completely surprised when Adam and Stella had returned but had been powerless to do anything to stop them. If anything, she had expected that maybe they would find the camera inside the fridge but how in the world had they figured out about the secret compartment? It was supposed to be undetectable. But the man had gone almost straight to it like he'd known it would be there.

She couldn't stop them from collecting what they discovered in the secret compartment. She had to sit there and watch as the woman carefully transferred the contents to a special airtight cooler for transfer to the crime lab. She was powerless at that particular moment to do anything but watch and hope her partner managed to eliminate his mark in time to shake them all up enough that he would be able to slip in and retrieve the container.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Danny was in the process of devouring a rather bad example of hospital meatloaf like it was going out of style when there was knock on his room door. He invited the person in as he made a stab at the rather bland vegetables next to the meat. When he saw Freddy entering the room, he dropped his fork back on the tray and looked at the older man in fear.

"Montana? Is she…"

Freddy shook his head, realizing what Danny was worried about. "She's taking a nap and wanted me to check on you. She's always been a little self conscious about people watching her sleep. I see they switched out your oxygen mask for one that's a little smaller."

Danny reached up to touch the nasal cannula they had switched him to when he came back up to his room. He grinned slightly. "That IV bag just wasn't cutting it anymore keeping my hunger at bay. I may have told the nurses something along the lines of either figure out a way to feed me real food or I'd make a meal out of the next person who walked through the door. I must have looked pretty serious cause they delivered the tray before they switched my masks."

Freddy grinned as he settled into a chair next to Danny's bed. "The joke's still on you; they brought you hospital food. When I was in the hospital after my heart attack, I ate so much jell-o that I threatened bodily harm to anyone who even mentioned me eating again. Of course, what's the first thing Lindsay makes when she moves in with me? Lime jell-o."

Danny laughed. "And let me guess, you ate every bite."

"Damn straight. She turns those chocolate eyes on me, bats those eyelashes, and reminds me that my cardiologist wants me to watch what I eat."

"Boom, one container of lime Jell-o is history. She's used that look on us at the lab a time or two. Got me to carry her across a rooftop to check foot impressions one time, I was dead tired from measures I had to take to get witness statements on my own case but there I go carrying her like a groom carrying his bride across the threshold. She even got Mac to try this smell-altering gel to demonstrate something in a case once. Just puts it on him with no warning. Any of the rest of us had tried that with Mac and he'd been on our cases for weeks afterward but not with Montana."

"Connor is the only one I know of that's immune to it; probably because he's just as gifted at it as she is. It's probably also the reason why he's on the fast track to being the youngest DA in Bozeman's history, maybe even the whole state of Montana. Linda bragged once that Connor could just about look at a jury, tell them the defendant is guilty, sit down, and still win the case."

"You told me earlier about her many trips to the emergency room." Danny observed with a grin. "I bet she was a real hellion growing up."

Freddy laughed. "That's an understatement. She definitely kept her guardian angel busy growing up. Her mother stayed on her case all the time that boys wanted to date young ladies, not some rough and tumble tomboy but she never listened."

"I would have hated to be a teenage boy coming to her house to date her. I bet her dad had a shot gun all shined up and waiting." Danny admitted and then wondered where the hell that observation had came from.

"Doug didn't need a shot gun, not with her five older brothers around." Freddy admitted. "When she was a freshman in high school, this senior who was a classmate of Jeremy, invited her to the prom. She was so excited; the only one of her friends to get an invite. Still, much to her mother's dismay she spent all day out on the ranch with her father and me helping to replace fence posts. She was a mess when she came back to the house to get ready and Linda show she'd never get her all cleaned up and presentable in time but boy howdy did she. She was a royal knock out when she came back down those stairs with her hair all curled up and piled loosely on her head, a royal blue short shiny dress and heels that had to be five inches high. Then the guy didn't show up. Doodlebug was devastated, ran up stairs in tears. Doug had the shot gun out ready to go hunting for the little cuss. Connor and Dougie, who were home from college for the weekend, told him to let them take care of him."

Danny couldn't imagine anybody standing Lindsay up on a date. What was the idiot thinking? He hoped the boys rearranged his face when they found him.

"They were halfway out of the door when Jeremy came down in his tux for the prom and told them not to bother. Said he had over heard some boys talking in the locker room the day before about their prom dates. One of the boys was bragging about how he planned on slipping vodka in his date's drinks all night until she was so drunk she couldn't even stand. Then he was going to take her to some cheap motel and have his way with her. Jeremy came around the corner about that time, ready to give the guys a piece of his mind for being such jerks when he realized the one doing most of the talking was the guy who was suppose to be taking his little sister to the prom. By the time he was finished, the boy wasn't even able to walk out of that locker room under his own power. Jeremy told him if he so much as talked to his sister at all, even to break the date, he'd come back for him and make this beating look like he'd been whipped by a six year old girl."

Danny's jaw rocked at the idea that anyone could even think about treating his Montana that way. _His_ Montana? Where had that possessive come from? "Glad the jerk got what he had coming to him. Too bad Montana got all dressed up for nothing, though."

Freddy shook his head. "Who said it was for nothing. After Jeremy finished his story, he went up stairs, got Lindsay to dry her eyes and then he took her to the prom. She had so many guys ask her to dance that Jeremy barely got to dance once dance with her. After that though, Doug didn't worry too much about boys that came to their door. If they had gotten past her brothers, then they had to be pretty good guys."

The two men continued swapping stories for another fifteen minutes and then Freddy excused himself to use the bathroom. He could tell Danny was getting drowsy himself and figured after visiting the restroom, he would let the younger man get some rest and head back down to check on Lindsay. In fact as he went to close the door behind him, he saw Danny's eyes already drifting closed. Coming out he was surprised to see a man wearing scrubs and a mask standing at Danny's bedside about to inject the contents of a syringe into Danny's IV. Danny was still asleep.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked from the doorway. He knew from his own stay in the hospital that medical personnel didn't perform any treatments on a patient without waking them first unless the patient was unconscious. Besides, what doctor on rounds wore full scrubs into a patient's room?

"Just giving Detective Messer his evening meds." The doctor answered as he moved to finish his task. Freddy stepped forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I want to see your ID before you do anything." Freddy's grip was surprisingly strong given his older age. He managed to make the doctor drop the syringe but then the doctor gave him a sudden shove away and bolted from the room.

Danny woke up at the commotion and sat up on the bed as the doctor bolted from the room. The guard stuck his head in, just as confused as Danny was. Freddy looked at him. "Chase that man. I don't think he was a real doctor."

The officer took off and Freddy explained what had happened to Danny. Danny looked around the room and saw the box of disposable latex gloves the hospital kept in the rooms for the doctors and nurses to use. He asked Freddy to bring him a couple. Once he had the gloves he slipped one on and got out of bed to pick up the syringe. He held it up and frowned. "Nothing in there but air." Danny carefully placed the syringe in the extra glove and set it on the nightstand to reach for his phone, looking at Freddy as he did so. "Thanks man, you just saved my life. I'm calling Mac to let him know what's happened. Please, get back to the hyperbaric center and check on Lindsay. If he came after me, he might go after her next. I'll be down there as soon as I can." Freddy nodded, frightened.

The cell phone rang a couple of times before Mac answered, his voice sounding groggy. "Mac, Danny. We got a problem. Somebody just tried to kill me."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Mac frowned into his phone. He knew from the presence of his own guard that Flack had arranged protection for Danny and Lindsay as well. How had someone gotten past the guards? "Is Lindsay safe?"

"_I don't know; I just sent her uncle back down to check on her. As soon as I can get dressed and get a nurse in here to take this IV out, I'm heading down there myself. I'll wear the damn oxygen mask down there if I have to but I'm not going to let her out of my sight while someone is trying to kill us. I don't know if we can get prints off the syringe but I have it protected. Can you send someone to pick it up?"_

Mac threw off the covers on the hospital bed and reached for his clothes. He'd only promised to stay as long as nothing else happened. Someone trying to kill one of his team was excuse enough to call off all promises. "I'm on my way. I'll call Flack to meet me there. Be careful Danny. These guys are obviously playing for keeps."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This chapter took a while to get into. It wasn't so much that I didn't know where I was going but it was hard to pull back to Danny and Lindsay pre-dating time after working on Wrong Place, Wrong Time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'd love to hear your speculations on what you think might be going on.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 12<p>

Freddy ran the entire way to the hyperbaric center, bypassing the elevator because the stairs would be faster. By the time he neared his destination, he was out of breath. Despite his doctors orders to exercise more after his heart attack, he still has horribly out of shape. However, he wasn't going to let that keep him from getting to Lindsay in time to save her if need be. His alarm grew when he didn't see the officer that had been stationed outside the center when he left. Bursting through the double doors, he was further alarmed to see no sign of Jill. His weakened heart was pounding uncontrollably as he went into the cylindrical chamber.

Lindsay was lying still on the gurney, her eyes clothes and her breathing regular. He took a breath of relief as he assured himself that she looked fine. He hated to wake her but he needed to hear her say the words herself before she would fully relax. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Hey, Doodlebug. Open up those brown eyes for a moment. I gotta talk to ya."

She didn't wake up, didn't even react to the squeezing of his hand. His fear returned and he gave her shoulder a forcible shake. "Wake up, Lindsay. Please, baby girl. Wake up, damn it."

He glanced at the monitors but didn't know enough about what they were saying to know if the readings should reassure or worry him. "Jill, Dr. Touger. Someone, please, I need help in here. Where the hell is everybody? Lindsay, darling, please don't do this to me."

Jill came running into the chamber, alarmed by his yelling. "Mr. Coleman. What's wrong?"

"I can't wake her up. Someone's done something to her. Please, you gotta do something right away."

Jill checked the monitors and then gave his hand a tug to lead him out of the chamber but he refused to budge. "Mr. Coleman, Lindsay is fine. Her condition is getting better not worse. What has you so frightened?"

"Someone just tried to kill her partner. He sent me down here to check on her. I get in here and there's no one around and I can't wake her up. Please, Jill, don't let her die. Please do something."

"Is Danny okay?" Lindsay's quiet voice floated over from the gurney, sounding sleepy and slurred. Freddy whirled, relieved to see that she was awake but still concerned about her.

"Thank God, Doodlebug. What did he do to you? Stay awake. Jill, damn it, why are you just standing there?"

"Mr. Coleman, no one has been in here since you left. Lindsay was trying to nap but her headache was making it difficult. Just a side affect of the carbon monoxide and the slight head wound. I gave her something for pain to help her sleep. That's why she didn't wake up immediately. Really she's fine. What's this about a murder attempt?"

Lindsay struggled to rise, her brain sluggish from the drugs and the after effects of the poisoning but understanding that he was saying that someone tried to hurt Danny. "Damn it, Uncle Freddy. What about Danny?"

Freddy crushed her against him in a tight hug, understanding that he had panicked and that she was really okay. "He's okay, Doodlebug. He's okay. Someone tried to inject air in his IV line. I came out of the bathroom and stopped him before he could succeed. The guy ran off and Danny was afraid he might come here next. He's coming down in a few minutes as well." He glanced back at Jill accusingly. "Where were you? Why weren't you watching her? He could have gotten in here and you'd never even known."

"I was in the office. My shift is about to end and I had to get all Lindsay's results into the computer before I could give report to the next shift. There's a camera in here that feeds to a monitor in the office. I could see everything that was going on." Jill explained. She didn't sound upset by his accusation; she could understand that he was upset about all that happened. "Didn't the guard on the door tell you that no one had been in here?"

"The guard was gone. I don't know where he went." Freddy collapsed wearily onto the gurney beside Lindsay, his heart rate finally starting to slow. "I'm sorry, Jill. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to Lindsay. I was just so scared." He looked down into Lindsay's face. It was obvious she was struggling to stay awake in light of the news she'd been given but was having difficulty with the drugs she'd been given. "Go on back to sleep, Doodlebug. I'll keep you safe until your fellow gets here."

Lindsay stubbornly shook her head. "I don't understand; why would someone try to kill Danny? Are you sure he's okay? We should call Mac.."

"Already done, Montana. Mac's on his way with Flack." Danny assured her, entering the chamber on shaky legs. "I'm fine thanks to your uncle. You okay?"

"Detective Messer, you shouldn't be off your oxygen. I understand you wanting to come check on Lindsay after what happened but if the nurses on your floor were going to let you do that, they should have sent you down with the portable oxygen tank again."

Danny handed her the end of the oxygen line he'd reluctantly agreed to bring with him. "Here, hook me up if you want to. My nurse wasn't too thrilled with my desire to leave so she wasn't in any hurry to do me any favors. I don't know why someone is targeting us but until we have more information, I think it's safer if we stick together. I thought there was suppose to be a guard out there. Where is he?"

"Good question." Freddy agreed. "He wasn't at his spot when I got down here. Maybe he heard the radio call from the officer outside your room and went to assist him."

Jill eyed the disposable glove in Danny's hand after hooking him back into the chamber's oxygen tank. "What is in there?"

Danny looked down. "It's the syringe that almost killed me. You got a baggie I can put it in til our boss gets here?"

Jill nodded and left the room. Danny set the glove on one of the seats and crossed to Lindsay's gurney, giving her hand a squeeze. He looked over at Freddy. "She okay? She looks a little spaced out."

Freddy released his hold on Lindsay so that the two partners could talk. He ruffled her hair a little. "She's a couple of different dwarfs right now. A cross between Dopey and Sleepy. They gave her something for a headache earlier."

Lindsay frowned, not happy that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. "I'm about to channel a third dwarf if you two don't stop talking around me."

Danny winced. "All right, Montana, leave Grumpy out of this. I've seen your impression of him when somebody empties the coffee pot at the lab without starting a new pot brewing. I'm not a fan."

Jill returned carrying a re-sealable bag used for sending blood samples to the lab. "Will this work?"

"Perfectly." Danny placed the glove inside the bag and sealed it shut. Jill once more checked the monitors.

"Okay then, I'm going to finish my paperwork but I'll still be monitoring what's going on in here if you need me. Lindsay, I know you are concerned about what's going on but please, lay back down and let the medicine help you. You are going to be groggy until the painkiller works out of your system and sleeping rather than fighting it will help that happen quicker."

Danny leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "That sounds like an excellent idea. Sleep now so that when Mac gets here all the dwarfs are gone. You'd make a cuter Snow White anyway."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Do you have any idea what these vials contain?" Stella asked as Adam transferred the last of the contents of the secret compartment to the airtight cooler.

Adam surveyed the different colored vials of liquid seriously before shaking his head. "No idea. Although honestly, I'm a little scared to even imagine. Maybe the cure for cancer, some sort of new germ warfare, maybe the secret ingredient for my grandmother's world famous chili? I don't know but someone went to a hell of a lot of trouble to keep them hidden."

Stella looked at him in amusement. She was learning a lot about the quirky young lab tech today, and she had to admit, she liked him even more than before. "Your grandmother's secret ingredient? Really, Adam?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her to have some sort of set up like this. I promise you the woman won't allow anyone to even be in the house with her when she starts to cook her chili. For years now, My mom has begged Grams to let her know the secret ingredient but Grams wouldn't dream of it. Rumor has it that she has it in her will that only one person in the family would be left the full recipe upon her death but will only get it if they swear that it will remain a closely guarded secret. She's so careful about it that she wouldn't let me take any leftovers home after our family reunion a couple of months ago." Stella gave him a quizzical look and he explained. "One of my cousins joke at lunch that since I'm this big time scientific expert - his words not mine - that I could take a sample of the chili back to the lab with me and have it analyzed to discover the secret ingredient. Not that I would ever use lab equipment for personal use like that, but Grams apparently was afraid I would do it and wouldn't let me take so much a chili stained napkin home with me."

Flack came running into the townhouse and the two investigators looked at him surprised. Stella frowned. "I thought you were keeping the crime scene at the Klondike Club secure until we could get there."

"I would have if there'd been anything there to secure. It was a bogus call, not even a sign that a fight had taken place, let alone a murder. Stella, you gotta come with me right now."

Stella frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Mac called while I was at the Klondike Club. He's leaving the hospital to go to Jacobi and we have to meet him there."

"What happened? Did Lindsay take a turn for the worse?" Stella questioned. If Mac was going back on his promise to stay at the hospital in order to go to Jacobi, it had to mean something serious had happened.

"As far as I know, Lindsay's okay but someone tried to kill Danny. He's fine according to Mac; it was Danny who called him to report what happened. Mac didn't know all the details; I guess he figured that it was better to get there before he pressed for details. Danny has possible evidence from the would be killer." Flack ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You know I could buy that Monroe and Danny were just accidental victims to some larger plan and that Mac was hurt because he chased after the guy he saw in the lab. But this? Someone going to the hospital with the intention of killing Danny? It was personal before but now they've seriously pissed me off. I want the ones responsible for this in the worst way."

Stella looked at the cooler, a look of deep concentration on her face. "I know we need to get there but we have evidence that we need to get to the lab first. It may be our best chance for discovering who is responsible for this."

Adam shook his head. "You go on with Flack. Take your kit with you so you can process the evidence Danny has. I'll take the cooler back with me in the Avalanche. I'll secure the evidence in the cold storage. I won't even begin to process the vials until you get back. I'll work on the fragments we collected from the front part of the refrigerator in the meantime."

It was a plan that made the most sense but still Stella worried about the loss of the previous evidence and whether this evidence would meet the same fate. Adam must have recognized her concern. "Go, it'll be okay. There's nothing else of extreme importance in the cold storage unit right now so after I log this in, I'll engage the lock under the command that it can only be open with Mac's access code. It'll be fine."

Stella finally relented. "Okay, Flack, let's go."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Danny wished he had his gun with him. He would feel much better about his chances of protecting everyone if he had his service revolver in hand. But for safety, Flack had collected both his and Lindsay's guns before the ambulance had taken them to the hospital earlier in the day. It was standard procedure when an officer had to be transported to the hospital so that the medical personnel didn't have to be responsible for the weapon. So instead he had to settle for pacing back and forth for as much as the oxygen line would allow him.

Lindsay, who despite their protests had not gone back to sleep, watched him tiredly, almost as if constant pacing was hypnotizing her. After about his twentieth pass, she sighed. "Why?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why try to kill you? Did you see something at the crime scene that worried someone? Coming in to a hospital and trying to kill a police officer was a pretty nervy thing to do. Someone would have a lot more to gain than lose by even making the attempt."

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I have a feeling both of us have been kept out of the loop on a lot of what's been going on today because we were hurt. Mac must have suspected something because we had guards on our doors. Hopefully he'll clue us in when he gets here." He glanced at his watch. "How long does it take to get here? I figured he would be here by now."

"I'll tell you what I can." Mac promised as he entered the chamber. They could see the bruises and tell by the gingerly way he carried himself that he was injured.

"Damn, Mac. What happened to you?" Danny gave a low whistle.

Lindsay stared at the wound on his head in sympathy. "Mac, your head looks even more painful than mine feels and that's pretty bad. Are you sure you shouldn't be in a hospital bed of your own?"

"Don't you start; I'm sure I'm going to get an earful when Stella gets here." Mac gave Lindsay a warm hug, glad to see that she was looking much better. He eased down on one of the seats and filled them in on what had happened after Danny and Lindsay had been taken to the hospital. He ended by saying, "So we have no idea who or what is going on but they are obviously playing for keeps. I talked to the two guards Flack had gotten to watch the two of you. The one outside Danny's room gave chase but quickly lost the suspect. He called in the guard from here to help and they searched the entire hospital without success. Both of them are outside the hyperbaric center now and are under strict orders to not let anyone in here without ID. Even then, one of the officers will accompany even hospital staff into the room. Under normal circumstances I would say that there was no way anyone would get a second chance at getting to any of us but these aren't exactly normal circumstances. I'll feel more comfortable once Flack gets here with our weapons."

Having heard the whole conversation, Lindsay frowned and turned to Freddy. "Go home."

"Not happening. Don't even ask." Freddy warned sternly.

"I'm not asking, Uncle Freddy. I'm telling you. Don't start with the "I'm older than you and you have to respect your elders' argument. This is serious. I'm glad that you were with Danny and kept him from being hurt but I don't want you to take any more chances. If something were to happen to you because you were here trying to take care of me, I'd never forgive myself. Please do this for me. I'll be able to sleep better tonight if I know that you are home and safe. Mac, Danny, and Flack will make sure I'm safe here."

Freddy lowered his head, knowing he was defeated but not wanting to give up completely. He looked at Mac and Danny. "You promise you'll take care of her?"

"Like she was my own." Mac promised. Freddy gave him an appraising look as if trying to decide if he could trust him with the most important person in his life. Danny, knowing how much this meant to Lindsay, gave Freddy's back a pat.

"She'll be fine. Anybody who tries to hurt her will have to go through me. I promise you that." The steady look in Danny's eyes convinced Freddy who finally nodded.

The older man leaned down and gave Lindsay a hug. Before releasing her, he whispered in her ear. "Okay, Doodlebug. You win this one but I will be back first thing in the morning and you won't be able to keep me away. You take care of yourself because if you let anything happen to yourself, I'll never forgive you."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"I understand you failed." Jordan Dillon glared at her partner when he returned.

He shrugged. "I wasn't expecting the old man to be there. He should have been with the girl. Doesn't matter that I didn't kill him; it still served the purpose of drawing everyone away from here."

"Not soon enough." Jordan informed him. "The two investigators came back and they found the secret compartment. They have all our hard work sealed up in a little cooler. The man is taking it back to the lab while the woman is on her way to the hospital to check out your handiwork."

The man smiled. "If he's taking it to the lab, I'll get it back. Don't worry. They won't have a chance to do anything with it before I safely return it. You get the rest of our people to clean out any trace of our existence from the house. I'll be back within the hour."

Jordan frowned. "They planned on using a security code that only Mac Taylor's access code will open. It won't be easy to retrieve it. They'll be expecting us this time."

He smiled. "Good, I love it when they think they've outsmarted me. It makes my success even greater. I'll be back within the hour and I will have our property back."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 13<p>

"Can't you three stay outta trouble for any length of time?" Flack accused as he entered the hyperbaric chamber carrying a small metal box with him. Stella was right on his heels with her kit in her hand. She set the kit on the floor of the chamber and crossed to give Lindsay a hug.

"You had us scared for awhile there, Kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"A little like Alice must have felt when she first went down that rabbit hole." Lindsay admitted. "Things are still pretty fuzzy about what happened at the crime scene but the pieces that Mac filled us in on doesn't make the picture any clearer. Maybe the gas is still affecting me but none of this makes sense."

Stella smiled. "It's not the gas, Lindsay. It doesn't make sense to any of us. If anything the story gets crazier. Adam and I went back to the townhouse to see if we could find anything else…"

"What happened to going back to the lab and staying there? And keeping me in the loop about anything that happened?" Mac protested dryly from where he was sitting to the side of Lindsay's gurney. Stella gave him a glare.

"Probably the same thing that happened to you staying put at the hospital until morning. Anyway, Adam discovered a secret compartment in the refrigerator. It contained several vials of unknown contents. Adam took it back to the lab until we could get back to process the contents."

Danny shook his head. "Consider the other evidence that was taken, ya think it's safe there?"

Stella shrugged. "Adam's locking it up where only Mac's access code would work. It's the safest we can make it. Speaking of evidence, I was told you had something for me."

Danny nodded and handed over the baggie that contained the syringe used to try to kill him. Stella took it and her kit out of the chamber into the outer area of the chamber to check it for prints. Mac looked from Flack down to the case he'd brought in with him. "That our weapons?"

Flack nodded. "I don't think I've ever had to hold on to so many at one time." He opened the box and handed Mac his gun first and then Danny. Lindsay reached out to accept hers and all three men noticed that her hand was trembling. Danny remembered how shaky his own hand had been in the ER and knew it was an effect of the gas in her system. His own trembling had gotten better so that it wasn't noticeable to anyone who wasn't looking for it but he was aware of the slight tremor and didn't want to admit that it scared him; he could imagine that Lindsay found her own trembling equally as troubling.

Flack hesitated. "I don't know, Monroe. Maybe I should hold on to yours a little longer; after all you are injured."

Lindsay's eyes flashed. "You aren't really going there are you? Really? I can't have my weapon back but you didn't think twice about handing Mac and Danny theirs. The only reason they aren't on a gurney like I am is because they left AMA. If someone might be coming after us, then I should be able to protect myself. Now either give me my gun and I'll stay put, or I'll check out AMA like they did and take it back myself. Now which is it going to be?"

Flack looked to Mac for help but the head of the crime lab gave a slight nod. With a sigh and against his better judgment, he handed the third piece to Lindsay. She accepted it silently and put it under the blanket within easy reach. The detective looked over at Danny. "You got a description of the guy who tried to kill you?"

Danny described the man in scrubs as best he could. Flack and Mac exchanged glances. "Sounds like the same guy that tried to run you down. He certainly gets around; the question is, is he working alone?"

"No prints on the syringe." Stella reported as she re-entered the chamber. "Although I don't know what I was hoping for. None of the fingerprints that Lindsay collected at the crime scene were a match in AFIS or to our victim."

Lindsay closed her eyes, trying to force her way past the cobwebs in her mind to go back to the crime scene. A few memories had resurfaced after hearing more about the case but most of the events were still fuzzy. She could dimly recall her and Danny talking about the view from the window. Why was she at the window? "What about the palm print? Any hits off it?"

Stella eyed her carefully. "What palm print? There wasn't a palm print in the evidence that you collected. Just photos of the room, blood samples from the splatter, and about 15 different fingerprints."

Lindsay was about to curse her foggy memory for playing tricks on her. This case was complicated enough without her mind playing tricks on her. But still the memory of taking the print off the window seemed almost clear the more she thought about it. She had teased Danny about looking at her ass. The easy banter between them had to have been real.

"Nah, she's right. I saw her collecting the print when I came in." Danny defended her. Lindsay flashed him a grateful smile. "Could it have been taken when the other evidence disappeared?"

Stella shook her head. "I processed the prints before any of the evidence disappeared. The evidence in that box wasn't out of our sight from the time we gained access to the room and when I processed it."

"But it was from the time Montana collapsed and you got back into the room. Maybe it was taken during that time." Danny offered.

Now it was Flack's turn to protest. "That room was full of carbon monoxide. The only entrance to that townhouse is the front door and we were standing right there when the two of you came out of the house. The only ones in that room during that time were the firefighters. Are we suspecting them now?"

Mac shrugged. "This guy has managed other things we didn't think possible. It could have happened. Why take that one print and not the others?"

Lindsay readjusted herself on the gurney, trying to get more comfortable. "From what you've all said, not all the evidence has been stolen. So what makes some evidence worth stealing and others not?"

"The computer chip on the canister, a tracking chip from the victim's body, and a palm print. Stealing the technology makes sense; it could be easier to track down but the palm print?" Mac pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose trying to ease his headache.

Stella nodded. "Maybe someone was worried the palm print would get a hit in AFIS. If so, then the print didn't belong to our vic because we got nothing off his prints. Maybe it was our killer's. Lindsay, I know your memory is shaky but think carefully; we need to know if other evidence was taken beside the palm print."

Lindsay nodded, closing her eyes once again trying to force a memory. She went back to the last really clear memory she had of the day. Danny had insisted on driving to the crime scene and he'd been giving her a hard time about something; she couldn't remember quite what it was. Everything after that was just disconjointed images that didn't make sense out of context. She opened her eyes again, frustrated. "I'm sorry, I just… Damn it, I hate this. It shouldn't be this hard to remember what happened at a crime scene. I have this feeling there was more there but I just don't know what it was."

Danny reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't sweat it Montana. That gas is nasty stuff; I didn't even get as much as you and I can still feel some of the effects. It'll get better; just don't force it."

"Don't force it, yeah, right, cause we've got all the time in the world, right? Someone is out there trying to kill people I care about and I could have important information that could help us find him in my mind but it's like that particular file has been corrupted. What if someone else gets hurt because I can't remember what happened? I'd never forgive myself."

Danny frowned. It was the second time she'd used that same phrase, first to Freddy to convince him to leave and now to blame herself for not being able to remember. He couldn't be sure if she was truly carrying the full weight of what was happening on her own shoulders or if it had more to do with the effects of the gas but it was time to put an end to it. Ignoring the presence of Mac, Stella, and Flack, he sat down on the gurney next to Lindsay and waited until she was looking straight at him.

"Okay, see, it's not your fault. None of this. You didn't ask for any of this to happen and if something more happens before we piece everything together, then it's not on you either. So I don't want to hear any more of this not forgiving yourself. There's no blame on you, a'right?"

Lindsay didn't look away from his gaze. "Sometimes absolving yourself from blame you shouldn't carry isn't as easy as someone telling you you've got nothing to be sorry for."

For just a moment neither one broke their gaze of each other. Though to the other three in the room, her statement might seem like just an observation of her own feelings, Danny realized there was more to her words than just that. He wasn't sure how, but he realized she somehow knew about Louie, somehow knew about the guilt he was carrying inside. Then he looked down. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, let's work on it together. Just relax and clear your mind. We arrived at the crime scene and realized the door to the townhouse was ajar. I took the body and you took the inside. Something had to draw you straight to the bedroom cause that was your first stop. Why the bedroom?"

Resting her head against the gurney, Lindsay did as Danny instructed, letting the timbre of his voice work past the cobwebs that obstructed her memories. "The officer that cleared the scene reported seeing blood there. Seemed like a good place to start."

Mac looked at Stella who didn't seem surprised that Danny was breaking through her locked memories. No one else spoke, not wanting to break the concentration that the two investigators seemed to have established with each other.

Danny continued, careful to keep his tone soft and unassuming. "Okay, great. So you walk into the bedroom, set your kit down and do a visual inspection of the room, plan how you want to proceed. What stands out the most?"

He could see her eyes moving beneath her closed eyelids and knew she was trying to envision the entire room as if she were actually there. He didn't press her for an answer, sensing that would just stress her out even more. Seconds passed into minutes without an answer and then a single tear slipped past her closed eyelid. Danny sighed and looked back at his friends, shaking his head. She just hadn't recovered enough from the gas to give them the information they were looking for. To push her much more would just further upset her because she couldn't remember.

Mac came over and gave her shoulder a squeeze, making her open her eyes. "It's okay, Lindsay. You being able to remember what all evidence you processed isn't going to change anything that happened. Either we still have it or it was stolen. If we have it, it didn't yield us any information and if it was stolen, knowing what it was that was stolen isn't going to get us any closer to finding who is responsible."

Lindsay still looked miserable. "If I hadn't collapsed, then the evidence wouldn't have been left unattended to be stolen at the crime scene."

Mac smiled at her. No wonder she fit in so well at the lab from the moment she had started. She had that same sense of indestructibility that they all seemed to have. "So you are beating yourself up for being human. I know how that feels. If I had been a little bit faster chasing after him, maybe I could have caught him before he got away with the chip. I'm sure Danny thinks that if he hadn't dozed off when the guy came in trying to kill him, maybe he could have caught him before he got away."

Lindsay blushed and offered him a little smile. "Kind of arrogant of me, huh? Okay, boxing gloves will come off for now. But I'll keep trying to remember what happened. It could be important."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Mac assured her. "In the meantime, I think we should concentrate on the evidence that we do have. Stella, you and I should head back to the lab take a look at the vials you and Adam collected from the townhouse. Flack, you can stay here and protect Danny and Lindsay? I think I trust your presence better than the uniforms at the door, even with their new orders."

"Mac, you should stay as well. You may have checked out of the hospital but at least you are still at a hospital if something should happen." Stella protested.

Mac shook his head. "I'm sore and I have a headache but it's been long enough since the accident that if I were going to have complications from the concussion they would have manifested by now. The quicker we can find out who's responsible for this, the safer we'll all be. Flack, can we borrow your car?"

Flack handed Stella his keys. "As long as she drives. Complications or not, you do have a concussion, Mac and you have no business behind the wheel of a car."

Mac didn't have any protests. He was willing to concede to his limitations. He looked back down at Lindsay, "Promise me you'll get some rest." His eyes flicked up to take in Danny as well. "Make him get some rest as well. I need you both back in top form as soon as possible."

After giving her a friendly kiss to the forehead and a clasp to Danny's shoulder, Mac left with Stella. The two didn't talk much on the way to the lab. Instead, Mac took the opportunity during the long ride to do exactly what he had made Lindsay and Danny promise to do. Stella glanced over at the sleeping man with a smile. She would have preferred that he stayed in the hospital but she could understand his need to see this case through. It had gone beyond personal for them all. No one was going to get much rest until they had the ones responsible for hurting members of the team in custody.

When she pulled into a space in the garage next to the lab, she hated to wake him up but his eyes opened as soon as she turned off the ignition. They made their way to the lab, going directly to cold storage. Mac wasted no time putting in his code and opening the door. He frowned and looked back at Stella.

"There's nothing in here."

"That's impossible. Nobody could get in that storage unit without your code. How the hell could it have been stolen?"

"Call Adam." Mac ordered a little more brusquely than he probably should but couldn't hide his exasperation.

Before Stella could pick up the phone, Adam came in running. "Mac, how are you feeling? I didn't expect you to come back so soon. How are Danny and Lindsay?"

"They're fine." Stella gave him a puzzled look. "How did you know we were here?"

"More importantly, how did someone manage to get in here and steal the evidence the two of you recovered from the townhouse?"

"Funny you should ask that Boss. Come with me and I'll show you." Adam led them down the hall to the computer lab, offering an explanation as he walked. "Maybe I've watched too many spy movies or like Flack said, looked at too many conspiracy theory websites; I don't know. See I got to thinking while we were in the townhouse that maybe they had eyes on us, maybe even ears and that's how they knew we had something they wanted. So I decided to turn the tables on them. I set up a camera in the storage area that captured everything that happened."

He pulled up footage on the computer and ran it back to a particular time stamp. As they watched the same man who had broken into the lab earlier entered the storage locker. He placed some sort of electrical device on the door near the lock and pressed a button. After a couple of minutes, a light on the device turned from red to green and the man was able to open the door. He reached into the refrigerated unit and pulled the cooler out. He opened it up to see what was inside before closing it once more. He carefully placed the strap over his shoulder and closed the door. He pressed the button on the device again and waited until it turned red again before removing it. Then he disappeared out of the lab. The entire theft took only five to seven minutes.

Adam was practically rocking on the heels of his feet as they watched the theft. "After he left I pulled up the image of the door before it opened and zoomed in on the device he used to get around the lock. I've been researching it to see if I could isolate what he used but so far nothing. It's very sophisticated, which I guess doesn't really surprise me after everything else we've seen. I've got the image running through the computer now and if there's anything similar to it, we'll find it eventually."

His hands on his hips, Mac looked at Adam almost angrily. "Are you telling me that you watched the robbery and just let him get away with the evidence? Adam, what were you thinking?"

Stella put a hand on Mac's arm, trying to calm him down. "Mac, what did you expect him to do? He might have gotten hurt if he tried to stop this guy; don't forget this is the same guy that nearly killed both you and Danny."

Adam shook his head. "Guys, Guys, he didn't get the evidence."

"Adam, we just saw him take the cooler." Mac protested wearily.

The young lab tech smiled. "Cooler, yes, evidence no. Like I said, I expected someone would try to come in and steal the vials and I figured, what if I made them think they were getting what they wanted but they weren't? It would at least buy us a little time to figure out what we were dealing with and maybe get a little closer to locating them. So I filled some vials with colored water to match the vials we collected from the townhouse. I put them in a cooler just like the one we used and put it into the cold storage unit and put the secure lock on it. I set up the hidden camera and waited for them to strike. It didn't take them thirty minutes after I had it all set up."

Stella shook her head, confused by what she was hearing. "You mean he didn't get the evidence we collected? Where is it?"

"Some place no one would think to look."

- CSI: NY -

Author's Note 2: I had a blast writing this scene with Adam. Anybody got a guess where he hid it?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: Couldn't fool anyone on the whereabouts of the real samples. Great job. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 14<p>

Lindsay closed her cell phone and tossed it toward the end of her bed in frustration. Her trembling hands seemed to be further mocking her so she crossed her arms across her chest so she couldn't see them. Fat tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. That was all she needed right then, to break down in sobs in front of Danny and Flack. Fortunately Flack had stepped out of the chamber to keep a better look out for danger. Danny had moved from the side of her gurney to stretch out on several the of the seats that could fold out to form almost a gurney of their own. The tubing that was pumping the oxygen into his nose butted up against his glasses and it was difficult to see if he was awake or asleep.

"What's the matter, Montana?"

"Uncle Freddy still won't answer his phone. He's had time to make it home by now. Why won't he answer? What if something happened to him? Maybe I shouldn't have insisted that he leave."

Danny sat up, removing his glasses so that he could rub his eyes before resting them back on his nose. "I think it's probably too soon to get so worked up over it. Maybe he decided to stop to pick up something to eat on his way. What could have happened to him?"

Her nose was itching beneath the mask but she was sure Danny would fuss at her if she tried to lift the heavy plastic in order to ease the burning sensation. She blew out of her mouth hoping the air would somewhat ease it. She cut her eyes over to Danny. "The stress of today could have caused him to have another heart attack. The guy who tried to kill you might have followed Uncle Freddy home; he couldn't have been happy that his plans were thwarted. Anything could have happened and I'm stuck in this claustrophobically small cylinder unable to even go by and check on him."

Danny reached over and gave her a little nudge. "Hold on a second." He stood and walked to the door of the chamber, glad that his oxygen line gave him enough room to do so. He motioned for Flack to come over. He spoke to his friend for a couple of minutes before returning to once more sit on the gurney facing her. "I talked to Flack and gave him your uncle's address. He's going to have a unit in the area do a welfare check. Will that make you feel better?"

She shrugged, still looking unhappy. "Great, once more someone else has to do what I'm not capable of."

"Uh oh, looks like Grumpy decided to make an appearance after all." The Staten Island accent was prominent in his deep rich voice but it had a teasing quality to it. "Why do I have a feeling this is about more than just worrying about your uncle?"

She refused to look at him, turning her head to the opposite side of the room so that the waves of her hair blocked his view of her face. "Stuff it, Messer."

Her tone was uncharacteristically bitter and the tone cut him to the core. He frowned, reaching out to cup the bottom of her chin, turning her head back to face him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce straight into her soul. "Out with it, Montana. What's got you bent all outta shape? If I've done something to upset you, tell me what it was so I can fix it."

One of the tears that had welled up in her eyes slipped past her defense and plunged a trail down her cheek. Her lower lip quivered beneath the oxygen mask as she stubbornly willed the rest of the tears to stay put. She didn't need to burst into sobs to add to the weakness she was feeling.

Danny's frowned deepened, the corners of his mouth almost reaching the edge of his chin. He reached out and thumbed the tear away and then gathered her in his arms for a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Montana. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I'm sure Freddy's fine. He doesn't strike me to be someone that needs worrying about."

"Unlike his weak, pathetic niece, right?" Her voice, already muffled by the oxygen mask, was further muffled against his chest but Danny was pretty sure he heard her correctly. Cupping her head in both hands, Danny pulled it back so that he could look directly at her. Since he'd met her, she always seem to possess this air of confidence in herself and her abilities. Where was this insecurity coming from?

"Hey, nobody thinks you are weak and pathetic. Why would you even say that, Montana?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I collapsed at a crime scene today and had to be carried out. I'm stuck here in this bed while you and everyone else is up walking around. I can't remember vital parts of what I did at that crime scene that could have a bearing on this case. I may have put my favorite uncle in jeopardy simply because he came to check on me. Flack doesn't even trust me with my own gun. You and he are standing watch over me like I can't protect myself. And the ultimate is that I'm sitting here blubbering like a baby when you were just trying to make me feel better."

The Danny Messer usual way of handling emotional scenes was to joke his way through or to ignore the situation until it was better but some inner sense told him that his usual method would have the opposite effect here. He shook his head. "This is an effect of the gas right? It's gotta be cause there's no freakin' way you can actually believe what I'm hearing ya say. Montana, that could have just as easily been me that took the inside of the townhouse and I would have been the one to have sucked in more of that gas. Don't forget that I'm the one the guy came after trying to kill earlier and he probably would have if you hadn't sent Freddy to check on me, so I think that means you protected me. Sure, Flack and I are here but it's not just to protect you; we both might be in danger. This guy even took out Mac so I don't think we can afford to take chances with anyone's safety; that's why Flack is sending someone to check on your uncle. Maybe I'm moving around more than you are but in case you haven't noticed; I'm on a short leash as well. What happened at the crime scene will come back to you as the carbon monoxide exits out of your system. You've seen that already. When you first woke up you didn't even remember arriving at the crime scene and now you can remember pieces of it. And as for as you sitting here blubbering, well, I can't say I mind the excuse to hold a beautiful woman in my arms for a minute or two." He gave her a little smirk, hoping to coax a smile out of her.

Lindsay swiped at her eyes with the crook of her arm. She looked a little less upset but only slightly. "I noticed you didn't touch on the fact that Flack doesn't trust me. My hands were shaking like an alcoholic going through the DT's. I can't blame him for not wanting to give me my gun but it didn't stop it from hurting any less."

"Let me show you something." Danny offered, pulling back enough so that he could hold his own hand out for her to see. Though he tried with all his effort to hold it absolutely still, there was still a slight tremble that was only noticeable if you were looking directly at him. "It's better than it was when the ER doc first examined me. I get that you are scared about the long term effects of the gas cause I'm scared for myself as well. We just gotta trust that we got treatment in time that we'll make a full recovery."

Behind him, her cell phone began to ring. Danny reached back for it, glancing at the caller ID before handing it to Lindsay with a smile. "It's Freddy."

She took the phone from him and flipped it open, "Uncle Freddy, are you okay? Where have you been?"

"_Relax Doodlebug, of course I'm fine. What's with sending the Calvary to check on me?"_

"You weren't answering your phone and I was worried something happened to you."

His chuckle tickled her ear. _"I guess you could say something did happen to me. Your mama happened. I swear I think that woman has surveillance cameras in my house or something. I no sooner walked in the door and my phone started ringing. I got an earful about how Doug had hidden all her credit cards to prevent her from booking a flight out to check on you and was I sure you were okay. I heard the beeping of the other line when you called but there was no way I could get her to stop asking questions long enough for me to switch over to answer the other line. I assured her once again that you are going to be fine and that you were being well taken care of."_

She blinked, causing a few lingering tears to slide down her cheeks. "Thanks for talking her off the ledge again. I'm sorry if I scared you and your neighbors by having a patrol car stop by and check on you."

"_Keeps the neighborhood on their toes, gives them something to gossip about. I may spread the rumor that I'm a material witness in some major crime or something like that just to make it sound even better. You sure you're okay over there? It's not like you to overreact like that."_

A rosy blush crept into Lindsay's cheeks. "I guess its just been a long day. I'll be okay."

"_Let me talk to Danny. I'm sure he's right there with you." _Obediently, she handed the phone to Danny who said hello. "_Be honest with me son, and if you can't with her right there, excuse yourself so that you can be honest. Is she okay? She sounds upset and panicky. Now, her mother has been known to panic over being down to the last 2 rolls of toilet paper until she gets to the store, but not Lindsay. Never Lindsay. Right now she sounds like she needs talking off a two inch ledge at the top of the Empire State Building. Do I need to come back or can you talk her off it?"_

Danny recognized that he was now in a precarious position. If he walked away to answer Freddy's question, he would be playing into Lindsay's earlier stated fears of feeling weak. She needed to hear what he had to say just as much as Freddy. "Lindsay is fine sir. Like she said it's been a long day and the carbon monoxide is playing hell with her emotions right now. There's nothing to worry about. By the time you get back here tomorrow, she'll be her usual self again."

"_If you are sure. I'm trusting you to take care of her." _There was an almost hard tone to his voice, and Danny knew that there was a distinct warning there. Take care of Lindsay or face him. Danny gave Lindsay a slow wink.

"We're taking care of each other. We'll see you in the morning." He hung up the phone and returned it to Lindsay. "As scary protective as he sounds, I'm not sure I ever want to meet your dad or brothers. It's obvious family isn't just important in your family; it's everything. It's nice to see."

Lindsay gave his arm a squeeze. "I'm sorry things are so tough right now with your family."

Danny nodded, not sure if he could handle the shift in conversation but willing to try if it got Lindsay's mind off her own insecurities. "How did you find out?"

She lowered her eyes slightly. "I kind of stuck my foot in where it didn't belong. Or rather I stuck Uncle Freddy's foot in. I knew it bothered you that your parents hadn't come to check on you so I asked Freddy to try to convince them to come. Your mom told him about Louie. I'm so sorry, Danny. That had to be hell on you especially right on top of losing Aiden."

Danny shrugged. Talking about his own feelings was not a subject he'd ever been comfortable with. "I should have gone to see him when Mom called. I didn't and he died. That's on me. I gotta live with that guilt that I missed my chance to say goodbye. Anybody else's blame doesn't even come close to that."

"I'm sorry you had to go through it alone." Lindsay admitted softly.

Danny looked at her, his own eyes now red rimmed. "Me not saying anything wasn't personal. I just couldn't talk about it."

She shook her head. She knew all about how the demon of grief could weigh you down and make it difficult to discuss with anyone. Very few people and practically no one outside of her family had been privy to the enormity of the grief she still felt at the loss of her friends. Hell, the only one in New York besides Freddy that even knew about the shooting was maybe Mac and that was only because it was a part of her personnel record that had followed her from Bozeman. And if Mac knew he hadn't said anything to her about it. "I understand. You don't owe me an apology or explanation."

Now that he had started, it was like Danny couldn't stop until he unloaded the whole story. "Mom had called me that afternoon just before we all left the lab. She was busting my chops again about needing to visit Louie and I knew she was right but it was just so damn hard talking to him and him just lying there. Besides, we were all getting together to remember Aiden and I felt like I needed that time, that she deserved to have me honor her memory like that. And while at that bar, I discovered I was right. The sadness was still there but remembering the good times, hearing stories about her, some familiar and some totally new, helped make the sadness bearable. I felt better when we left that bar than I had felt all day but I still wasn't ready to go home and certainly wasn't ready to go to the hospital."

Lindsay remembered that day well. Even though she had never met Aiden, she felt like she knew her better after hearing everyone talking about her. Afterward everyone had said goodbye but suddenly Danny asked her if she'd like to grab some pizza with him. She'd been surprised by the invitation but had quickly accepted. They hadn't talked about anything important but before either of them realized it, it was almost midnight. Danny had made sure she got back to her apartment before heading home himself. "That's why you wanted to go to dinner."

Danny nodded. "I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want to talk about Aiden anymore either. I knew you would do that for me. I got home and the message light on my answering machine was blinking. Ma just blurted it out that Louie had died and hung up the phone. It was like I had been sucker punched. Still, I listened to the message about ten times hoping I had heard it wrong."

Instinctively Lindsay hugged him, much the way he had held her only moments earlier. What a horrible way to learn that your brother had died. After a few minutes, Danny pulled away. Although his eyes were red, no tears had fallen. He continued his story.

"I did come close to calling you after I finally realized the message wasn't going to change. I picked up the phone and had dialed all but the last digit of your number and then I just hung up the phone. I don't know why." He paused. "That's a lie. I know exactly why I didn't call you. I knew if I called you, you would be right there. You'd be supportive and compassionate, everything I needed but didn't deserve. Instead I went to the hospital. My parents had left but the funeral home hadn't picked up Louie's body yet. The hospital personnel let me stay with him until they did. After that I called Mac and took a sick day and then just got on my bike and rode. I went through two tanks of gas before I finally went home and collapsed in bed."

Lindsay knew just how far he could go on a tank of gas and realized he must have ridden for most of the day in order to go through two tanks of gas. "No one at the lab knows?"

Danny shrugged. "I think Mac knows. There's not much that gets past him but he's not going to say anything unless I do first; that's just his style. But no, I haven't told anyone. It's not like Louie and I were that close before he was injured. Seems almost hypocritical to make a big deal out it now."

Lindsay nodded. "I won't say anything to anyone. I'm also not going to tell you not to blame yourself cause I know that's easier said than done. But I know what happened now and if you need to talk…"

Danny gave her a wistful smile. "I know who to go to. Thanks, Montana."

"Detective Monroe, I'm going to take a blood sample to check your carboxyhemoglobin levels." Dr. Touger came into the chamber looking over her chart. Flack followed behind him, discreetly verifying that he was actually suppose to be there. The doctor also looked over at Danny. "Jill told me about the attempt on your life before she left. I understand that you officially checked out of the hospital AMA in order to maintain your safety and that of Detective Monroe. That however does not change the fact that you still need treatment. I'm going to check your levels as well. Once I get those levels back, we'll do a third treatment."

Danny nodded. "Thanks. My headache is almost gone; that's a good sign isn't it?"

"A very good sign." The doctor agreed then looked at Lindsay. "How about your headache?"

"Still very much present and painful. Jill gave me something for pain but it hasn't helped." Lindsay admitted. She didn't add that she hadn't followed Jill's orders to get some rest along with the painkiller. Too much had happened that had kept her for sleeping.

Dr. Touger nodded. "I'll give you something else once I take the blood samples." He looked at Flack. "I know you are worried about another attack. Once we start the treatment, this chamber will be sealed for 90 minutes. Chances of anyone getting in here is pretty well impossible. Detective Messer would benefit from being in here during the treatment but I would recommend that you stay outside in the antechamber. If something should happen, you'd be freer to give chase if you weren't locked up in here."

Lindsay suddenly dug her fingernails into Danny's arm. He winced and looked at her worriedly. "Montana?"

"A 9 mm handgun. That's what I couldn't remember. I found a 9 mm handgun at the crime scene. Stella didn't mention finding a gun."

Danny smiled at her. "See Montana, I told you it would come back to you."

"I'll call Stella and let her know while the doc here is taking his samples. I'd hate for him to get needle happy and start sticking one in me just for the fun of it." Flack announced as he once more stepped out of the cylinder.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Adam led them to the elevators, talking as he did. "Okay, see, I thought about just hiding it in plain sight in the fridge in the break room. But then, I thought about other things people leave in there and decided that might not be the best idea. So where else would it be cold enough to protect the contents of the cooler and yet still be safe?"

"You put it in one of the storage drawers in the morgue." Mac supplied.

Adam looked a little disappointed that he'd figured it out so easily. "Yeah, but not just any drawer. I figured if our suspect figured out we'd switched the samples before he left he might look there and try all the unused drawers so I asked Sid if there were any bodies in storage that wouldn't be going anywhere and wouldn't be an obvious choice. Sid said there was an unidentified homeless guy that came in yesterday. Seemed perfect."

Once in the morgue, Adam pulled out the drawer and picked up the cooler. "One set of samples, perfectly safe."

Stella took the cooler from him. "Come on Adam, let's take these up to the lab and start processing them. Mac, you should go lie down in your office for awhile. We'll get you if we find something."

Mac knew it was useless to protest. He nodded. "Don't take any chances. We have no idea what's in those vials. I want them analyzed under a vent hood in case it's toxic. Before you start analyzing the samples, maybe you divide the contents of each of the vials into separate containers and hide them in different places. That way when our suspects realize Adam tricked them and they come back for the real vials, we've got a little insurance."

Adam smiled. "Dude… I mean, Boss, you would make a great conspiracy theorist. Very devious. That's why they pay you the big bucks."

Mac frowned. "I'm just tired of these guys being so many steps ahead of us. You started us on the road to being ahead of them and I don't want to take any chances of them regaining the lead."

Just before the elevator opened at the lab, Stella's phone rang. "Bonasera…Hey Flack… she did? Great…Was she certain about that?…Okay, thanks." She hung up the phone frowning.

Mac looked at her. "What's happened now?"

"Lindsay remembered what else was missing from the evidence we took from the house. She remembers collecting a 9 mm handgun. There was no weapon in her evidence box when we took it."

"We knew there was a possibility that more evidence was taken; why do you look upset?"

Stella looked from Mac to Adam. "Because Sid's autopsy report showed our vic was killed with a 45 cal. The weapon Lindsay recovered wouldn't have been our murder weapon."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 15<p>

The timer on his little workstation inside the chamber alerted Dr. Touger to the fact that only a minute remained in this treatment for his patient. He glanced over at his patients, both official and unofficial, and smiled. Both Detective Monroe and Detective Messer were sound asleep. He stood and crossed first over the pull down seats where Danny was curled up across a couple of the seats, his hands crossed over his chest. The physician eased the prongs of the nasal cannula back in the male investigator's nose and made sure the oxygen was set at the right level. Then he reached into a cabinet under the seats and pulled out a blanket, covering the man with it. Then he turned to Lindsay. 90 minutes with the tight fitting mask off hadn't erased the red marks that had been left and he almost hated to make her wear it again but knew it was a necessity. As he placed the mask over her nose and mouth, the young woman whimpered as the plastic once again bit into her flesh but she didn't awaken.

He took one more look at her vitals and then marked her chart. As the time ended on the treatment he opened the door where their police detective friend was still standing guard. Flack looked at him when the doctor stepped out. "How are they doing, Doc?"

"Sound asleep finally. I'm glad to see it. There's not much that can be done with monoxide poisoning like this. Nothing but oxygen and rest. The oxygen I have control of but getting them to actually rest not so much so. I'm afraid your friends have quite a hefty case of plain ole stubborn."

Flack laughed. "I know what you mean. I think it's kind of a requirement to work on Taylor's team. Since I seem to be their detective of choice, I guess that says something about me as well. Level with me, Doc. They gonna be okay?"

Dr. Touger looked back into the chamber. "They'll both recover but I can't guarantee there won't be lasting effects. We just won't know until it happens. Their carboxyhemoglobin levels are coming down at a very nice rate. Before this last treatment, Detective Messer was down to 12 % which isn't too far about the level we would consider normal and discharge him if he hadn't already taken care of that himself. Detective Monroe was down to 32 % which is not far from where Detective Messer started out. I should do another check but I hate to wake them up. First thing in the morning I'm going to have Detective Monroe transferred to a regular room."

Flack nodded, glad to hear that they were doing better. Still the image of Lindsay's hands shaking as she demanded he return her weapon was firmly imprinted on his brain. "Her hands were pretty shaky earlier."

The doctor nodded. "Common effect of the poisoning. Detective Messer has a slight tremor as well, though his isn't as noticeable. I wouldn't worry much about the effects just yet. It's too soon to know what might be permanent."

"Yeah, but ya gotta have some statistics, right? I mean you've treated other poisoning patients before. After all, you've got this nice big chamber here just to treat it."

Dr. Touger shook his head. "We do more with this chamber besides treating carbon monoxide poisonings. I have to be honest with you. Most of the patients that I get that start off with as high a level of CO in their bloodstream as Detective Monroe had don't make it or if they do they don't follow through with their treatment in order to make a full recovery. Usually, patients with that high a level were victims of chronic poisoning and the damage has already been done before they ever knew something was wrong. Those with acute onset like Detective Monroe are usually botched suicide attempts. In this case however, both are young, healthy, and, despite Detective's Messer's early discharge from the hospital, are being compliant with treatment. I think they have a good shot of making a full recovery. I'm going to be in my office if you need anything. I keep a pot of coffee going at all times if I'm here. Feel free to help yourself if you need a cup. I'm sure you are planning on staying up all night. I'm going to grab some sleep while I can but Jason, the night tech, will be in and out checking on Detective Monroe."

"Thanks Doc." He had to trust that the good ole hefty dose of stubborn would work in their favor as they fought back against the effects of the gas. He heard a scrape of movement inside the chamber and stepped to the door. Lindsay was awake and trying to lift the head of her gurney into a more comfortable position. With a smirk of sympathy, he crossed over and helped her sit up. He shook his head. "The doc was just telling me that the two of you were sound asleep. He seemed to think that was a really good thing. Want to explain why you are now wide awake."

Lindsay rolled her eyes as she stuck a finger between the oxygen mask and her skin trying to relieve the pressure a little. "You try sleeping when you are being smothered by plastic."

Flack's smirk changed into a widespread grin. He hadn't spent much time with the newest addition to the crime lab but from the time he had spent with her, he knew she was a good addition. He could see why Danny seemed so taken with her. "I don't think you can smother when you are on oxygen therapy. Just saying. I guess it has to be tight fitting just to make sure you get all the necessary oxygen."

"I'm probably going to have permanent marks from where it's cutting into my face." Lindsay grumped. "Kids will look at me the way my brothers and I used to look at Gramps. He always had these weird lines on his face that just didn't seem natural. Dad explained that Gramps had sleep apnea and had to wear a machine at night to make sure he was breathing okay and that as tight as it was it left the marks." She sighed. "Sorry, Danny's been calling me Grumpy all evening."

Flack shrugged. "To be honest, I can't stand doctors and hospitals and all that. It's hard enough just being here and not being a patient but if I were lying where you are, let's just say that Grumpy would be probably the nicest name someone would call me."

Lindsay smiled. "I'm not a fan but I've gotten used to them over the years. Some would say I'm on the klutzy side. It used to hurt my feelings until Uncle Freddy sat down with me one day after my brothers were teasing me because once again I had something in a cast - never mind that it was probably their fault I'd gotten hurt in the first place. Anyway, Freddy sat down with me and told me that he didn't think I was klutzy at all. He said he thought I simply threw myself wholeheartedly into whatever I was doing without regard to the consequences."

Thinking about some of the stories he'd heard around the lab about things she'd done in the months she'd been there, he could see that. "Why do I have a feeling you've never turned down a dare in your life."

She shook her head. "Not true. I drew the line when the twins dared me to pour out all the sugar in the sugar bowl and replace it with salt the night before Mom had to bake pies for the church bake sale. I was only five at the time but I knew you didn't mess with Mom when she was baking. Now that I'm older, I realize you don't mess with Mom on most things."

Flack chuckled softly. "I bet life was never dull in your house, Monroe."

Lindsay glanced over to where Danny was completely sacked out in what appeared to be a most uncomfortable position. He hadn't moved in all the time she and Flack had been talking. "I can't believe he can sleep like that. It looks almost as painful as this stupid oxygen mask."

"I've seen him sleep in odder positions, believe me. He'll kill me if he finds out I told you this but he actually fell asleep at a Yankee's game once. No joke. He'd just pull like what must have been a triple at the lab and he'd hadn't slept in God knows how long but it was a pennant game and he didn't want to miss it. So here we are, it's the bottom of the 13th inning, score's been tied since the top of the 7th. I knew he wasn't being his usual exuberant self but I didn't think too much of it. Anyway, Derek Jeter comes to bat. The bases are loaded and the crowd is going wild. Everyone that is but Danny who is just sitting there. That's when I noticed that he is sound asleep sitting there in his seat. Before I can fully register the fact that he is actually sleeping through the game, Jeter hits a line drive straight in our direction. Walk off homerun."

Lindsay had settled back on the gurney, listening to the story with interest. "And Danny missed seeing it."

Flack shook his head. "Worse, the ball's coming in our direction, remember? The ball lands right in Danny's lap before I can do anything. He jumps up like he's been shot and the ball goes rolling away. The crowd is laughing like crazy cause of course it's up on the Jumbo Tron for everyone to see."

Lindsay shook her head in dismay. Despite Flack's warning that Danny would kill him, she had a feeling that he loved to tell anyone who listened that story. "At least tell me he got the ball back as a souvenir?"

"I had to threaten to arrest this kid who picked it up but yeah, he got it back. Okay, so now that I've told you a bedtime story, will you please just try to get some more rest? No reason why both of us have to lose sleep."

"If you want to sleep, I'll be glad to do guard duty." Lindsay offered.

"Yeah, like Mac wouldn't have my head over that. How about this, you close those eyes and make yourself go to sleep or I'll have that unit in Tarrytown go back to your uncle's house. I bet he'd be happy to call your mother and tell her you aren't cooperating."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He smiled at her. "You sure you want to go there, Monroe? You weren't the only one who couldn't say no to a dare growing up."

Not sure if he was joking or not but not wanting to take a chance, she obediently closed her eyes trying to drift off to sleep. He chuckled warmly as he left out of the chamber once more.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Adam looked up from microscope wearily. His eyes were beginning to cross a little with exhaustion and his body was telling him it was long past time for him to call it a night. Still he couldn't go anywhere until he had answers for Stella and Mac. Putting his hands through the rubber gloves attached to the fume hood, he removed the sample he was looking at from the microscope and placed it to one side before picking up another. He lowered his eyes back to the microscope.

"Adam, any luck?" Sheldon asked as he entered the lab.

"Nothing. I've got samples of each of the vials running through GCMS but its taking a while for it to come up with anything. So I figured while I was waiting I'd take a look at them under the microscope to see if I could learn anything. The red and orange samples seem inert but the blue sample has something living in it. I just can't tell you what it is."

Sheldon nodded. "Okay, well, let me take a stab at it while you go take a break. Stella's orders. I've already had my power nap and she was on her way to get one as soon as Mac woke up. Looks like we are tag teaming this investigation."

Adam frowned. He was exhausted and could use a nap but he almost felt like if he took a break someone else might break the case wide open and he'd miss it. As if he could sense the thoughts of the young lab tech, Hawkes smiled. "Adam, it's okay. Go, give the rest of us a chance to do something good. You are making the rest of us look bad."

"Okay. I haven't had a chance to do anything at all with the purple and green samples. I've got the yellow in right now. Why do I feel like I'm talking about a rainbow?"

Sheldon laughed as he directed Adam toward the door. Once he was alone in the lab he took Adam's former position at the microscope and looked through the lens. He frowned and upped the magnification up as high as he could go before looking again. He reached for his phone and debated which person he should call. Acting on a hunch he dialed the second number. "Stella, it's Sheldon. I didn't wake you did I?"

"_No, I'm trying to make sure Mac gets as much rest as possible since he should still be in the hospital. Do you have something?"_

"Yeah, I think I do. One of these samples is a virus. I don't know what kind but I studied viruses enough during medical school to know what one looks like. Until I know more about the epidemiology of it I think we should take extreme precautions. The ones I have here are in the fume hood so I'm not worried about any type of horizontal transmission but I'm a little concerned about the other samples we have hidden. Can you get them tagged as possible biohazards until we know for sure?"

"_Not a problem. __As soon as you get an idea of how dangerous it might really be, let me know."_

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Flack glanced back into the chamber pleased to see that both Lindsay and Danny were both sound asleep. He hid a yawn of his own, and wished for a cup of the coffee that Dr. Touger had told him about. A tall blond headed man wearing maroon scrubs stepped from the back of the center heading to the chamber. Flack stopped him.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled at him and unclipped the badge from his scrub top. "I'm Jason, the tech on duty tonight. I need to check on Detective Monroe."

Don remembered that Dr. Touger had mentioned that Jason would be in and out checking on Lindsay and he nodded. "Try not to wake her up. It was hell getting her to go to sleep in the first place."

"I'll do my best. I'll be a few minutes so if you want to take advantage of getting a cup of coffee go ahead. I won't let anyone in."

Flack grinned. "Thanks."

The tech entered the chamber and looked at the different machines monitoring her condition. He checked to make sure that both Danny and Lindsay were sound asleep and then looked back at the door to the chamber to ensure that Flack was out of sight. Then he reached into one of the large pockets on the hip of his scrub top and pulled out a syringe full of a light blue fluid. He leaned close to Lindsay's ear.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this. I never intended for anyone to get hurt." He doubled checked to make sure that his whispering hadn't woken her up and injected the contents of the syringe into her IV. Recapping the syringe, he returned it to his pocket and left the chamber just as Flack was returning from getting his coffee. Jason smiled at him. "Find everything okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. How is she?"

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing a big change pretty soon. If you'll excuse me, I've got to log in some information into the computer." Jason disappeared into the back.

The coffee helped wake Flack up some. He was surprised when a young man with dark skin and a friendly smile came out of the back heading toward the chamber. Flack stopped him. "Who are you?"

"Jason Sounds. I'm sorry, I meant to get out here and introduce myself earlier but I got called down to the ER on a scuba accident. Thought Detective Monroe was about to a roommate in here but the victim didn't make it unfortunately."

Flack's hand went to his gun and he leveled it on the man. The man's eyes went wide as he realized someone was holding a gun on him. "Step away from the chamber and put your hands where I can see them."

He did as he was instructed; protesting that he was just doing his job. "Jill told me there was a concern that someone might try to hurt Detective Monroe and that's why there are police officers stationed everywhere but I'm legitimate. Wake Dr. Touger if you don't believe me; he's in his office.

"MONTANA!" Danny's frightened voice called out from inside the chamber. "Somebody, help. She's having a seizure."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. The holiday weekend got busy.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Gassed  
>Chapter 16<p>

The tech in question looked from the gun pointed at him into the chamber where Lindsay was clearly suffering from convulsions and then back to Flack. "Detective, she needs me. Shoot me if you have to but I'm going to take care of her."

Flack stared at him; this guy seemed legit but the other guy did as well. Still Lindsay's life might depend on the help this guy could give her. He reluctantly lowered his weapon. Taking that as permission, the tech raised into the chamber looking at the monitors before checking Lindsay. He pressed a button on the wall and called for Dr. Touger as he carefully rolled Lindsay to her left side. He glanced at Danny. "Did you notice anything different before the seizure started?"

Danny shook his head, clearly worried. "No, I was asleep until I heard Flack's voice. He sounded like he was apprehending a suspect so I was getting up to go check what was happening. She just started shaking. Is she going to be okay?"

"Jason, what's going on?" Dr. Touger demanded as he rushed into the chamber.

"Seizure, sudden onset. Vitals all look fine though."

"Get me 10 mgs of Diazepam. I don't understand, she should be passed the danger of convulsions."

As the young man ran out of the chamber, Flack looked at Dr. Touger, a sinking feeling in his gut. "He really your tech?"

Dr. Touger barely spared him a look as he continued to examine Lindsay. "That's Jason. I told you he'd be checking on her."

Danny looked over at Flack; it was clear that something was upsetting his friend. "What's wrong?"

"There was another guy in here about thirty minutes ago. He said he was the tech. He checked on her and then went to the back."

Jason came back with the syringe and handed it to Dr. Touger. He injected the contents into Lindsay's IV and within a few minutes the convulsions decreased and then stopped all together. She blinked tiredly looking over at them. "What happened?"

Dr. Touger gave her a reassuring smile. "Just a small seizure. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy."

He gave her arm a pat. "Go on back to sleep then." Obediently she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He looked back at the two detectives. "It's not usual for someone to drift off to sleep after a seizure. She seems fine now. I'm going to take a blood sample and get it sent to the lab. See what we are dealing with." After he took the sample, both he and Jason left out of the chamber.

Danny glared at Flack. "How could you let just anyone come in here? What happened to checking ID?"

Flack ran a hand through his hair. "He had ID. He had a badge that was just like everyone else's. It had his picture and his name. He was already in the room - he came from the back office. He knew Dr. Touger had coffee going in the back. He seemed legit. You know I would never let just anyone get near you or Monroe."

Danny nodded. He did know Flack well enough to know that he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen without doing everything in his power to prevent it. He was just upset that someone had gotten close enough to possibly hurt Lindsay. "What did he look like? Tall, dark haired, deep tan muscular build?"

Flack shook his head. "Tall, yes but this guy was blonde, looked like his skin would burn before it ever thought of tanning and he had a lean kind of build. It wasn't the same guy Mac or you described; I never would have let anyone matching that description in ID or no ID. So what, we have two perps? Maybe a whole team of them? How did he get in the center without me seeing him. For that matter, I never saw the real Jason come in either. I think I need to go have a talk with Touger and Jason. You okay to keep an eye out here?"

Danny nodded. "Wide awake now."

Flack took off toward the back office. Now that the lights were on in the back he could see a door leading to an outside hall. He frowned. The Bronx officers were suppose to secure every entrance when he first contacted them about putting a protection detail on Lindsay and Danny. How had this door been missed?

"Where does that door lead?"

Jason looked up from the samples he was labeling to send to the blood lab. He was glad to see the Detective still had his gun holstered. "Into the main hospital. It's a quicker route to get to the staff elevator. If you'll excuse me, I gotta get these samples to the blood lab. Dr. Touger wants to know what's going on with your friend."

Flack followed him out the hallway and waited for the door to close. Then he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Jason, who was halfway to the elevator, looked back and shook his head. "You can't get back in that way. The door locks automatically and the only way in is with a key card."

Jason came back and swiped his badge in the reader and the light changed from red to green and Flack could open the door. Flack looked at the lock. "All hospital employees have access?"

Jason shook his head. "Only hyperbaric center personnel. I really have to get these samples to the lab. Sorry."

Flack stepped back into the center and then back to the chamber where Danny was anxiously watching over Lindsay as Dr. Touger did another check on her. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, perhaps even more peacefully than he'd seen her sleep so far. Flack couldn't help but feel guilty that someone had made a possible attempt on her life during his watch. He only hoped that she was going to be okay.

"All her vitals look good; I'm not sure what caused the seizure but she's seems to be recovering well from it. Once the results from the blood tests come back I'll let you know what I find out."

Flack followed him out of the chamber. "Dr. Touger, your security system on the office door back there, does it record whose keycard was used?"

The doctor shook his head. "There's really never been a need. Only my personnel here at the hyperbaric center has access to that door. Everyone else has to come through the main door over there. We do have a security camera in that room since we have drugs in there. Would you like a copy of the footage recorded tonight?"

Flack nodded. "I'll have someone from our lab come pick it up. Be honest with me Doc, is she going to be okay?"

Dr. Touger looked at the detective and could see the guilt in his eyes. "We don't know for sure that the intruder did anything to her. At Detective Messer's request, I changed out her IV line just in case something was put in it. I bagged it and left it with Detective Messer. As I said, I'll know more when her blood work up comes back but everything appears fine. I know you are worried but don't borrow trouble until you are sure there's something to worry about."

Once Flack was alone, he pulled out his cell phone. He hated to call and disturb Mac but knew the head of the crime lab needed to know what had happened. Mac answered on the third ring, sounding groggy. Flack winced. "Mac, did I wake you up? Sorry man."

"_Don't apologize; Stella was suppose to wake me up hours ago. What's going on there?"_

Flack explained about the fake lab tech and the seizure Lindsay had. He stressed that the doctor didn't appear worried but that they did have evidence. He also added that this was a different perp than before.

"_No doubt about it, these guys have moxy. I'll see who's still here at the lab this late and I'll send someone to get the evidence. When you know more about Lindsay's condition, let me know."_

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Mac hung up his phone and wearily rubbed his eyes. His head was throbbing from his earlier collision with the car. He quickly washed down a couple of Tylenol before leaving his office to hunt down Stella. He found her in the lab with Sheldon. He frowned at her.

"What happened to waking me up?"

Stella shrugged. "I've been checking on you to make sure you were just sleeping. I figured if I couldn't keep you in the hospital, I could at least make sure you got some rest. Sheldon has discovered something about one of the vials. Tell him Sheldon."

"We're dealing with some sort of virus here. It's not one that I've ever seen before but the more that I analyze it the more virulent I realize it is. Fortunately it doesn't appear to be an airborne virus but I can't rule out other methods of transmission. I'm testing the other vials on it to see if one of them contains a cure but I don't know yet."

Mac frowned. "First thing in the morning call in your contacts with the CDC and DHS. Maybe they have something on this. Right now, I need one of you to head over to Jacobi. Someone got into the hyperbaric chamber with Lindsay. It looks like she's okay right now but they are doing some tests. Flack has evidence for us to collect."

Stella looked concerned for her friend but glad to hear that she seemed okay. "Same guy that tried to run you over and kill Danny?"

"Apparently not. Maybe they figured we'd recognize him. I don't know."

"I'll go pick up the evidence." Stella offered. "I'd like to see for myself that Lindsay is okay. It'll also give Sheldon a chance to keep working on the virus."

As she started to leave, Mac grabbed her by the arm. He leveled his gaze, serious and concerned, on Stella. "Call me paranoid but I want you to be extra careful. Call me when you get to the hospital so that I know you got there okay and then call me when you start back. Too much has happened today for me to be comfortable with anyone going out by themselves. Calling and checking in is nonnegotiable."

Stella nodded. Any other day, she might resent Mac asking her to call in but today she understood his concerns only too well. "Don't worry. I won't take any chances.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Even with her eyes closed, Lindsay could tell she had people watching her. For several minutes, she continued to pretend to be asleep as her brain sorted out why someone would be watching her sleep. There was something she was suppose to remember and it took her sleep fogged mind those minutes to remember that she was in the hospital. The tight pain around her face was that blasted oxygen mask that they insisted that she wear and Danny and Flack were keeping guard over her because someone had tried to kill Danny earlier.

She slowly opened her eyes and as soon as she did, Danny's face broke out into a relieved grin. "Hey there, Montana. How are you feeling?"

It was a valid question; after all, she was in a hospital. The truth was she felt fine except for some lingering exhaustion. Even the headache that had lingered every since she regained consciousness was gone. "I'm okay. What time is it?"

Danny chuckled. "Late. Or early depending on your point of view. It's almost two in the morning."

Lindsay groaned. "No wonder my body is telling me I should still be asleep. Why are you awake and staring at me?"

"Do you remember what happened earlier?"

Lindsay scanned her memory but came up short. Her ears turned pink as she remembered the stories her brothers used to tell her to torture her when she was younger. "Oh god, was I drooling in my sleep? Snoring? Please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep. I can't be held responsible for anything I said."

"Relax, Montana, nothing embarrassing. You had a seizure."

Lindsay tried to sit up in the bed and both Danny and Flack sprang forward to help her raise the bed up so she could be comfortable. "A seizure? Are you sure? I feel fine. I feel better now than I did when I got up this morning."

Flack shifted uncomfortably. "Someone got in here. I thought it was the night time tech. We don't know if he gave you something or not. Dr. Touger took some blood."

The outer door to the center opened and Flack stiffened as he went to see who was there. He relaxed when he saw it was Stella. She smiled and gave his arm a squeeze before coming in to hug Lindsay. "Hey, Kiddo. How are you feeling? I hear you've been keeping these guys and the doctors on their toes."

"So they were telling me. I don't remember any of it. What are you doing back? Why aren't you home in bed. Surely someone's getting a good night's sleep."

Stella smiled. "Not til we figure out who's behind all this. Once I get the evidence Flack has for me back to the lab, I'll crash for an hour or two. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Dr. Touger came in to the chamber holding another tray of supplies for taking blood samples. "I didn't expect for you to be awake. How are you feeling?"

How many times was she going to be asked that question? "I feel absolutely fine. Or at least I would if this damn mask wasn't biting into my skin. Any chance we can downgrade to a less obnoxious model?"

"Maybe later. Right now, I need to take some more blood. Detective Messer, I want a sample of your blood as well."

Danny frowned. "Why? What did you find in her first blood work? Was she drugged?"

Stella thought about the virus Sheldon had discovered and her heart skipped a beat. What if the intruder had used it? Was the other sample the cure that Sheldon thought it would be? Would they be able to get it to Lindsay in time?"

"There must have been an error in the sample I took earlier. It's just not possible to get the results that I received. It's physically not possible."

Flack turned his back on the group. If something was terrible wrong with Lindsay, he'd never forgive himself for allowing that man into this chamber. As if sensing his guilt, Stella moved closer to him, her hand on his arm.

Danny shook his head. "What results did you get?"

"I had them do a full tox screen on her blood in case she was given something but it came back negative. What has me baffled is her carboxyhemoglobin levels."

Lindsay chewed on her bottom lip. "Did it rise?"

Dr. Touger shook his head. "Your carboxyhemoglobin level was zero. It's like you were never poisoned at all."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Don't anybody fall out but it's actually a new chapter to this story. I know, it's been forever since I updated. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have to go back and reread the previous chapters to even remember what was going on. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is short.

Disclaimer: CSI: NY and its characters belong to CBS and its respective creators/authors. I am merely borrowing them for the entertainment of myself and other readers. The events and details of this story are my own creation and should not be used in other's people's stories without my express written consent.

Gassed  
>Chapter 17<p>

Lindsay was the first to react to the news that she wasn't showing any carbon monoxide in her blood stream. With an almost squeal of delight, she pulled the tight-fitting oxygen mask that had been giving her nothing but fits off her face and gave it a satisfied toss to the end of the bed. "I am so glad to get rid of that that thing."

Danny shook his head. "Montana, you should keep that on."

Her eyes narrowed and the expression on her face could only be called a pout. "You heard him, the blood work came back negative for CO."

Stella interjected. "He also said it had to be a mistake. Sorry, Kiddo, but I think you are stuck with the mask for a little while longer."

Lindsay folded her arms across her chest. At the moment, she didn't care if she sounded or looked childish; she was tired and her face hurt where the mask had been biting into her skin for what had to be hours now. "I refuse to put that torture device back on."

Dr. Touger smiled at her. "How about a compromise? Until I get the results back from a second blood test, how about we - how did you put it earlier - downgrade to a less obtrusive model?"

He reached in a cabinet and pulled out a nasal cannula like the one Danny was wearing and switched out the oxygen lines. Since this didn't hurt the same way the tight fitting mask did, Lindsay didn't protest. She watched as Dr. Touger put a tourniquet around her arm to draw the blood samples but looked away as he started to pierce her skin with a needle; she had never been one to deal well with shots or needles. He had filled two vials of blood and then Stella asked a favor.

"Dr., is there any way that you can draw an extra tube that I could take back to our lab for analysis?"

"Sure, just one?" He reached for another purple topped collection tube with one hand while holding the catheter in place in Lindsay's arm.

"Better make it two just to be safe."

As Dr. Touger drew the requested blood, Lindsay shifted on the bed, still looking a little pouty. "Just remember that I don't have unlimited amounts of that stuff to spare."

Danny hid the smirk that wanted to emerge. He was relieved that whatever the intruder had done hadn't caused irreparable damage to Lindsay and he was amused at this side of her personality that none of them had seen so far. He wondered if she was even aware of how petulant she was coming across as. But he was pretty sure that Lindsay wouldn't appreciate seeing him almost laugh at her reactions and he wasn't in a hurry to be on the receiving end of a Lindsay-grump.

After Dr. Touger finished taking blood samples from Lindsay and labeling them, he turned to Danny ready to draw blood from him now. Now that he was on the receiving end of the needle, Danny wasn't having as hard a time hiding his amusement. Dr. Touger filled the two purple capped vials and then looked at Stella. "Want his blood as well?"

Stella shrugged. "Can't hurt. Thanks." Danny thought he heard Lindsay mutter something about it couldn't hurt Stella since the older woman wasn't the one being stuck with needles and once again had to hide his amusement. This was definitely a side to his partner that he hadn't seen in the months he had known Lindsay.

Once Stella had the four labeled vials, she gave the two injured detectives a one-armed hug and promised to check on them later. It had been a difficult day not being able to keep the kind of check on her friends that she would have liked to. Sometimes she felt like the mother hen who had to make sure all her chicks were okay and this was one time she hadn't been able to keep them under her wing. She would have liked to have stayed at the hospital to keep an eye on them but knew she could be more useful returning to the lab and discovering what the evidence could tell them. Taking all the evidence that was available, she reluctantly left the chamber to return to the lab. At the same time, Dr. Touger left to go have the samples run so they could determine just how much carbon monoxide was really in Lindsay's blood.

Now that it was just down to the three of them, Danny looked over at Flack who looked exhausted. Danny couldn't blame him since he was the only one of the three who hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Hey Buddy, why don't you catch a nap over there and let me stand guard for a little while. I'm wide awake for now."

Flack agreed, not so much because he wanted to shirk his responsibility but because he worried what other mistakes he might make being so tired. Deep down he knew that he'd done everything that he could to protect his friends and co-workers but it still bothered him that an unknown potential assailant had gotten past him. Nobody seemed to be blaming him, especially since Lindsay appeared to be okay, but he couldn't help but blame himself. It wasn't long before he was snoring softly from the seat stretcher that Danny had earlier been sleeping on.

Lindsay glanced over at him as the snoring began and slowly the petulance left her face to be replaced with a twinkle of amusement. It was just a hint until she caught Danny's glance and saw a matching look of mirth that sent the partners into a full-fledge fit of laughter. Afraid of waking the now sleeping detective, Lindsay tried to reign in her laughter. Danny shook his head.

"Don't worry about waking him. He can sleep through anything. Once he even fell asleep at a Yankee's game. Granted he'd worked a couple of back to back shifts but falling asleep at a Yankee's game is almost a blasphemy. What made it worse was that it was a pennant game…"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at Danny, the story sounding suspiciously familiar as she interrupted. "Let me guess, it was the bottom of the 13th and Derek Jeter hit a homerun that landed in his lap waking him up?"

Danny frowned. "Have I told you this story before?"

She rolled her eyes. "No but Flack told it to me earlier only you were the one who was asleep."

Danny looked horrified. "Me fall asleep during a Yankee's game? Shut yer mouth. You believed him? Come on, Montana; I thought you knew me better than that."

With a shake of her head, Lindsay shifted on the bed trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard stretcher. "Right now, I'm not too sure I believe either one of you. I'd question whether it ever happened at all except you both told the exact same story too well for it not to happened to someone."

A slow grin spread across Danny's face. "Okay, so it was actually Marty Pino from down in autopsy. You really feeling okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be glad when I can get out of here. I really don't like hospitals."

Danny perched on the edge of her bed. His right eyebrow was raised in question. "Really? I kind of got the feeling from your uncle that you made some regular visits to the ER growing up."

Lindsay shrugged uncomfortably. Damn Freddy for telling so much about her childhood. She wasn't about to admit to Danny that her discomfort with hospitals stemmed from the aftermath of the shooting that killed her friends. That part of her life was behind her and she didn't plan on dragging those painful memories with her to New York. "Yeah well, most of those were quick in and out trips to the ER not times that I had to be admitted. There's a difference."

She hoped that he would buy her reasoning and leave it at that. He nodded, still watching her closely. He didn't want to admit how much seeing her have the seizure in the ambulance and then just hours ago here in the chamber had shaken him. He'd rather face down armed suspects any day than ever see anything like that again. "I guess I can understand that. Can't say I'm too much of a fan either."

"You think Stella's going to be able to find something on that tape or in our blood that's going to help crack this case?" Lindsay shifted the conversation to a neutral subject.

Danny shrugged recognizing that she didn't want to talk about hospital stays past or present. "If there's anything there to find, they'll find it. You know, I've been at this job a long time and I've seen some pretty bizarre cases. In fact, I would have been willing to bet that I've seen just about everything, but this case takes the cake. Of course, I'm also willing to bet there's things they've discovered that they just haven't shared with the two of us since we are in here. It's a royal pain in the ass being sidelined."

Lindsay smiled in spite of herself but the smile quickly disappeared behind a jaw-popping yawn. Now, Danny didn't try to hide his amusement. He reached over and gently touched her cheek. "Go to sleep, Montana. Now that you have that damn mask off, you should be able to sleep easier. I promise I'm not going to let a soul other than Dr. Touger or that Jason character, the real one not the fake one, in here."

She looked like she wanted to protest but in actuality her eyes were already growing heavy. She blinking heavily a couple of times before she closed her eyes completely in sleep. Danny smiled and pulled her covers up closer to her chin. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he shook his head. What was he doing, he wondered as he turned away from the bed. He wasn't the type of person to stand around watching a woman sleep. He slowly began pacing the small space available in the small chamber. What was it about the spunky country girl from Montana that could reduce him to some love struck teenage boy who couldn't take his eyes off her. It wasn't like he had feelings for his partner other than friendship, right?

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Well?" Stella asked a couple hours later as Sheldon carefully scrutinized first one blood sample then the other.

He sat back from the microscope, shaking his head in disbelief. "This makes no sense whatsoever. Here take a look at this; this is from the sample you got of Danny's blood."

Stella looked at the smear on the slide but unlike Hawke's with his medical background, couldn't tell what Sheldon was pointing out. She stepped back and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the former medical examiner to explain.

"Danny's blood still shows traces of carbon monoxide. I can't perform the same tests here in our lab that they can at the hospital but I'd say a carboxyhemoglobin level of about 10 or 11; which is what it should be given his initial levels, the time since his exposure, and his time in the hyperbaric chamber." He switched the slides and allowed Stella to take a look at that one. To her untrained eye, it didn't look any different. So once again, Sheldon explained. "That's Lindsay's blood. Her initial carboxyhemoglobin level was much higher than Danny's, not quite doubled. She had one more 90 minute treatment in the hyperbaric chamber than Danny did but even with that her level should be around 25."

Stella nodded. "But it's not?"

"I don't see any evidence of carbon monoxide in her blood at all. If I didn't know better I'd say she'd never been exposed at all."

Stella perched on the stool next to Hawkes. Maybe it was the lack of sleep catching up with her but she was having trouble understanding why both Dr. Touger and Sheldon seemed so surprised by the results of the blood test. "Maybe the hyperbaric chamber just worked really well."

Sheldon shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. Even if she'd been under constant hyperbaric oxygen therapy since her exposure, she'd still have at least have a trace of carbon monoxide in her blood. But there's none. Forget everything else that's been going on with this case; do you get how monumental this is?"

Stella shook her head. The day was starting to catch up with her and she probably could use a couple of hours sleep herself before she tried to understand this bizarre case any more.

"Whoever it was that impersonated the night tech must have given Lindsay something that totally eliminated any trace of carbon monoxide from her system. Something that as far as the medical community is concerned doesn't exist. One of those vials that Adam found in the fridge at the townhouse could very well be the key to making sure that no one ever dies from carbon monoxide poisoning again."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Just when you thought that this story would never be updated, here is a new chapter. I hope it is well worth the wait. Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: CSI: NY and its characters belong to CBS and its respective creators/authors. I am merely borrowing them for the entertainment of myself and other readers. The events and details of this story are my own creation and should not be used in other's people's stories without my express written consent.

Gassed

Chapter 18

"So, how would you like to get out of here?" Dr. Touger asked Lindsay early in the morning as he came in to check on her. Lindsay, who had only been awake about twenty minutes, pushed up off the bed almost eagerly.

"Out of here as in hyperbaric center or out of here as in the hospital completely?" She was hoping for the later but didn't want to get her hopes up too much only to have them dashed if it was really just the former.

Dr. Touger chuckled warmly. "Out of the hospital completely. I've examined your blood work seven ways from Sunday and I can see no reason to keep you here. I can't explain your miraculous recovery but I can't question it either. When you were brought in yesterday, I really wasn't sure if you were going to make it but somehow you beat all the odds."

Danny felt his heart constrict a little at the doctor's admission that he hadn't been sure if Lindsay would survive the attack. Before now, Dr. Touger had been so careful not to voice those concerns when she'd been at her worst and Danny, for one was grateful for it. He didn't think he'd been able to handle hearing any dire predictions. "You sure it's safe for her…"

Lindsay whipped her head around to give her partner a stern glare. "Do not finish that question, Danny Messer. If the doctor wants to release me, we are not going to argue with his judgment."

"I'll get your discharge papers ready and hopefully we'll have you out of here in time for a late breakfast." The doctor left the chamber. Flack, stretching to work out the kinks in his muscles from sleeping on the cots, reached for his phone.

"I'll step out and give Mac a call to let him know the good news. See what he wants me to do once we leave here. I'll just be outside the chamber if you need me."

Now that he was alone with his partner, Danny reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I'm glad you are okay, Montana." Despite his words, his mind couldn't help but go back to the images of her in the midst of the two seizures he'd witnessed and that along with the doctor's admission of the seriousness of her condition when she arrived still had him a little rattled. A lump threatened to form in his throat and he knew he had to do something to alleviate it before she realized just how concerned about her he'd actually been. "I feel like I'm just getting' ya broke in right as a partner. I'd hate to have to train someone new."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at his statement. She knew he was joking with her but she could still hear the very real relief in his voice that told her just how glad that he was she was okay. Her heart did a funny little jump and she wondered if it was still an affect of the carbon monoxide. After all, it didn't really mean anything, right? "Glad I didn't make things difficult for you. How long do you think it will be before Mac lets either of us come back to work?"

"We're talking about the guy who was hit by a car last night and went straight back to work as soon as he left here?" Danny shook his head. "I'm thinking at least a week."

"You're in for a surprise then." Flack admitted as he returned to the chamber. "I figured he was going to order me to take the two of you straight to your respective apartments and handcuff you there if necessary. However, I've been told to bring the two of you straight to the lab. He's not entirely convinced of your safety when you leave here so he'd rather have you close by, just in case."

"I'm glad I have a change of clothes in my locker then." Lindsay admitted. Then she looked down at the hospital gown she'd been wearing since she woke up. "Speaking of clothes, what happened to the ones I was wearing when they brought me in here? I can't leave here in this gown; it's a little drafty in the back."

Danny smirked, preferring to imagine the open back of the hospital gown she was currently wearing instead of remembering the medic cutting open her shirt in the ambulance to place the heart monitor leads on her chest. "Drafty, huh? I'm sure it can't be that bad. Hop up and let me check it out."

The pillow that suddenly hit him square in the chest caught him by surprise. He laughed as Lindsay folded her arms behind her head in the pillow's place looking innocent. "Don't be a jerk, Danny. I'm serious. What about my clothes?"

Before either man could offer her an answer, her cell phone rang. Fully expecting it to be Freddy calling to check on her before coming to the hospital, she answered without checking her caller ID. She was surprised then when it was her mother on the other end. Before she could say much more than hello, her mother launched into a long explanation of how she was trying to find the credit cards that Lindsay's father had hidden so she could book a flight to New York. Once Lindsay was able to get a word in edgewise, she tried to talk her mother out of making the trip.

"Mom, there's no need for you to come all the way out here. Mom, I promise that I'm fine. The doctor is actually releasing me this morning. You don't have to worry…" Lindsay stopped talking abruptly with a slight eye roll. It was surprising enough that Danny, who was standing next to the bed could hear Mrs. Monroe's voice as Lindsay held the cell phone slightly away from her ear but even Don, standing across the room, winced at the sound. It was obvious that the older woman wasn't as convinced about her daughter's recovery as Lindsay wanted her to be. After the latest tirade finished, Lindsay tried again. "You're right, Mom, I'm sorry. Of course you are going to worry about me. I just don't want you to worry extra because the doctor has given me a clean bill of health."

Lindsay's eyes got wide at whatever her mother said next. "Mom, I can't let you speak to the doctor…." She sighed and it took every ounce of self-control for the two men not to laugh outright at her dilemma. "No, I'm not trying to hide what he's really saying but he's getting my discharge papers ready. Mom, really, when have I ever lied to you?…." Now the eye roll was nowhere near slight. From the way Lindsay flopped her head back on the bed and covered her eyes with the crook of the arm not holding the cell phone, Danny was sure that Mrs. Monroe was reminding her daughter of every little white lie Lindsay had probably ever told in her entire life. He was about to take the phone away from her and try to convince Linda Monroe, as Lindsay's partner, that Lindsay was telling the truth. Would she listen to him any more than she seemed to be listening to Lindsay, though?

With a wink, Don came closer and took the cell phone away from Lindsay before Danny could make a move. "Mrs. Monroe? Hi, I'm one of the doctor's consulting on your daughter's case….My name? Um, Don…" When it looked like he was about to use his real full name, Lindsay removed her arm and gave her head a wild shake, warning him to say anything but. Realizing that Lindsay was probably the type who told her mother all about the people she worked with and that her mother would recognize his name, he thought quickly. "Adams. Dr. Don Adams. I understand your concern about Miss Monroe but let me fully assure you we wouldn't release her if we weren't one hundred percent guaranteed that she was going to be okay." He grinned at the hopeful look Lindsay was giving him. Then his ears turned pink from embarrassment. "Why thank you, Ma'am. That's sweet of you to say. Um, no Ma'am, I'm not… Yes, Ma'am, she is… Okay, here she is." He handed the phone back to Lindsay looking a little shell-shocked.

Biting her lip, Lindsay asked cautiously. "Mom, what did you say to the nice doctor?" A warm blush crept into her cheeks. "MOM? You didn't…" After a few minutes more, Lindsay said goodbye to her mother and hung up the phone. She gave Flack an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Don. I don't know what gets into her sometimes."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Is she still planning to come out?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No, Dr. Get Smart here convinced her that I was okay. Only my mom can go from worried about my health to worried about my love life in 2.7 seconds."

Danny almost choked on her use of the words "love life." It seemed so random given everything else that had happened. He was so surprised that he couldn't help but blurt out without thinking. "Love life? What love life?"

While Lindsay's expression bordered on shock and anger, Don's embarrassment turned to amusement. He, along with everyone else at the lab, had been quietly watching the growing attraction between the two partners and little slips of that careful distance they both seemed to be dancing around with were funny to watch. Probably because neither Lindsay nor Danny seemed to be aware of either the attraction, their slips, or that everyone was watching them.. Everything had been so tense the last twenty-four hours, that Don couldn't resist having a little fun. "Yeah, Mrs. Monroe said I sounded young and handsome. Asked me if I was married and when I told her I wasn't, reminded me that Lindsay here was a very beautiful and available young woman. Recommended that I put my home phone number on Lindsay's discharge papers and that maybe I should follow up with a house call or something. How about it Monroe; want to play doctor?"

Now Lindsay looked embarrassed while Danny just seemed to be getting more and more agitated. "This is no time for joking around." Danny warned his best friend with a hard edge in his voice. Don just smirked but Lindsey shook her head.

"This is just great. Now for the next month instead of Mom asking constantly if I'm ok, she'll be asking if that cute sounding Dr. Adams has asked me out. I'll have to pretend you did or else she'll call the hospital looking for you to find out why you haven't and then she'll find out there is no Dr. Adams and then she'll have the proof she's always suspected existed that I have lied to her about things."

Flack could tell she looked absolutely miserable about the dilemma he'd inadvertently caused for the spunky new CSI. Though he was enjoying the way he had Danny sweating over the situation, he didn't want to make things worse for the injured woman. "Sorry, Monroe. I was just trying to help get you out of a bind with your mom, not create another."

After a moment, Lindsay shrugged. "It's okay. I'll tell her we went out a couple of times and then tell her that I caught you playing doctor with a cute little blonde nurse and broke things off with you."

Danny was glad to see that Lindsay didn't appear interested in dating Flack but wasn't sure why it mattered so much to him. He thought back to the conversation he'd heard between Lindsay and her mother. "I thought you told you mom you didn't lie to her?"

"Please, that's something we all tell our mothers so they don't suspect how many times we really have lied about things to keep them from worrying."

Dr. Touger entered the chamber once again carrying a stack of papers and two small notepads. "Okay, I have your discharge papers. Before I let you go I want to discuss with both you and Detective Messer about some of the long term effects you might experience. You both received prompt medical treatment so it is entirely possible that you won't suffer any long term effects but I can't make that guarantee." He quickly outlined some of the major symptoms to watch for and then handed them each a small spiral notepad. "I want the two of you to write down anything that seems unusual over the next month. If your friends and co-workers notice anything, they should write it down as well. I want to see the both of you back in a month and we'll discuss any symptoms you might have been experiencing. I wouldn't stress over it too much but just be aware of any subtle changes as well as any major ones. There's not much we can do to treat the symptoms if they occur but being aware of them can help."

Jill, the tech from the day before entered the chamber as well, holding a pair of pale blue scrubs. She waited until the doctor had finished and left before stepping forward. "I'm afraid the clothes you were wearing when you came in yesterday are in no shape for wearing any more. I figured a pair of scrubs would be better for you to leave here in than that gown." She glanced at the guys. "If the two of you will wait outside, I'll remove her IV and help her get dressed and then you'll all be free to leave."

Danny and Don stepped out of the chamber. Don indicated the little notebook. "You worried about that?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know; maybe a little. Right now I'm more concerned about the sicko that's out there making our lives miserable than the possibility of what the carbon monoxide could have done to us."

"We'll catch him." Flack assured him. The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the office door opened and the blonde haired guy from the night before stepped out of the office. Flack locked eyes with him and for a moment both appeared to be surprised to see the other. "That's him, Danny. That's the guy who came into the hyperbaric chamber during the night."

The young man, wearing scrubs similar to the pair Jill had brought in for Lindsay, took off back into the office with Flack running after him.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Jordan Dillon hung up the phone with a muttered curse. "Idiots. Never work with idiots. That was the first lesson my father ever taught me about this job. Then what do I do? Hire the biggest idiots in the world."

Her partner in crime, who was just returning to the video room where they had been monitoring the situation from the start, frowned. "I hope you aren't referring to me."

She frowned at him. "That remains to be seen. I just got word from the hospital that the female officer has made a full recovery."

His frowned matched her own. "That's impossible. Her exposure level was high enough that it was a wonder it didn't kill her outright. As it is, she'll be hospitalized for probably at least another week or so. She couldn't have made a full recovery."

She folded her arms across her chest. "And yet she's being released from the hospital as we speak. Impossible you say? We both now that's not true. There is one way that she could make a full recovery, isn't there? A certain injection that would almost immediately remove any trace of carbon monoxide in her system?"

He shook his head and went to the small refrigerated system he'd set up in the room as soon he'd returned from his last trip to the New York Crime Lab. Opening it, he pulled out the cooler he'd liberated from that same trip and carefully removed the vials of liquid. "How? We have the only samples. While I can assure you there are certain contents of those vials that I would have no trouble using on a member of a New York police detective…" He held up the vial of yellow liquid as if to illustrate. Then he replaced it and picked up the blue vial. "I can most definitely say that it would never be this particular drug."

"The kid would. I wouldn't be surprised if he had manufactured several samples of, how did you put it, this particular drug for his own purposes. I should have known better to bring him in on this operation even if we did need someone with his particular knowledge and skills set. But he's outlived his usefulness. He's gone rogue and can't be trusted."

"My sources have been trying to track him down but he's been in the wind since Robbins died."

"Obviously the wind took him to Jacobi Medical Center during the night. He went to the trouble of injecting the female detective with a drug that's not suppose to exist; I imagine he'll stay close to her location to keep an eye on her progress; make sure first hand that it actually worked. When he surfaces again, I want you there; give him a taste of his own medicine."

The man once more indicated the yellow vial. Jordan nodded and he carefully prepared a syringe before putting it in a special refrigerated carry pack that he placed in his pocket. After he returned the cooler back to the refrigerator, he was about to leave when Jordan's voice stopped him.

"The female detective is now a problem as well. We can't afford for her blood samples to be analyzed too closely. Someone might be able to use her blood to derive the formula used to create the serum. Her blood samples, all of them, need to be destroyed before that happens."

He nodded. "I can make that happen but what will stop them from just drawing more blood?"

Her mouth was drawn in a straight line. "As I said, all of her blood samples will have to be destroyed. Including the blood still in her body. I trust you don't have a problem with that."

He smiled broadly. "Not at all. I'll take care of the samples first and then eliminate the source. Once she's dead, I'll make sure her body is never found."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. I'm trying to get as much done on my stories during the Christmas holidays. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, and Ann Donahue own all rights to the characters and premise of the show. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Gassed

Chapter 19

"Do I really have to be pushed out of here in a wheelchair? I'm fine." Lindsay insisted as she followed Jill out of the hyperbaric chamber. She had finished changing into the scrubs that Jill had provided for her only to be informed that her wheelchair would be out in the antechamber.

"Regulations." Jill insisted apologetically.

Resigned to the fact that she would not be getting out of the hospital on her own two feet but anxious to leave nevertheless, Lindsay looked around the part of the hyperbaric center that she hadn't been able to see before this moment. Danny was standing toward the back near the office as if he were looking for someone. She frowned; his eyes were narrowed and it was clear that Danny was worried about something. "What's wrong, Danny? Where's Flack?"

Just then the swinging doors opened behind her and Flack stepped in dragging a handcuffed, tall blonde-haired guy who couldn't be far out of his teens with him. Jill looked surprised when she saw him. "Jason, what's going on? Detective, why is he handcuffed?"

"You know him?" Flack answered, an uncharacteristic harshness to his tone. He'd caught up with the kid in the stairwell before he could get to the next floor. When caught, the blonde didn't put up a fight as Flack had slapped the cuffs on him.

Jill nodded. "That's Jason Robbins. He works here on the weekends. Are you arresting him? What are the charges?"

Flack looked at him. "Is that true? You work here? Were you working last night when you came into the hyperbaric chamber just moments before Detective Monroe had a seizure?"

Jason Robbins looked at Lindsay cautiously. "You had a seizure? Are you okay?"

"Don't talk to her." Flack warned. "Answer my question. Were you working last night?"

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on? Jason, you weren't on schedule last night. Why were you here?"

The young man didn't answer any of the questions that had been posed to him. Instead he just stared at the ground before him. Flack shook his head. "Not so talkative, huh? Maybe a change of scenery will loosen your lips some. I'm taking you in for questioning."

Danny came up to stand behind Lindsay, a hand casually resting on the small of her back. "You think it's wise for him to ride back with us? One of us would have to ride in the back with him and it ain't gonna be Montana here."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Danny. Besides, he doesn't look dangerous. He looks scared."

Flack shook his head. "He should be scared. He ain't riding back with us. I've already talked to one of the Bronx officers; they'll driving him to the precinct. Mac wants me to take the two of you straight to the lab and to accompany you up to the 35th floor; then I'll head to the station and talk to Jason there."

Jill still looked confused by all that was going on. She reached out and touched Jason's arm despite the look of disapproval Flack shot her. "Jason, I'm sure there's an explanation here. Tell them so they won't think you are guilty of something."

Again the younger man didn't answer. Flack wasn't inclined to feel sorry for the kid just yet; worry over what could have happened to Lindsay and his own guilt over letting someone dupe him the way Jason had didn't leave him in a sympathetic frame of mind. "I'm going to turn him over to the guys out front and then move the car around. I feel a little more at ease since we've got Junior here in tow but there is at least one more suspect out there unaccounted for and I don't think it's time to take any chances. I'll pull up right up to the entrance and Danny, you stay with Monroe."

Jill wasn't quite as ready to let the situation drop. "Jason, do you want me to call someone for you?" He shook his head without answering and she frowned. "What about your dad? Should I call him?"

His lower lip trembled just a little and his head dipped even lower. Again he shook his head and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I wish you could."

Flack led him out of the center and Jill looked back to Danny and Lindsay. "Jason is a good kid; I don't know what it is you think he did but it's just not possible. He's had a hard life; his mother died two years ago and it's just been Jason and his dad. Jason took her death really hard but still graduated top of his class. He's working here to help pay for his college. Why is Detective Flack so convinced he's guilty of something?"

Danny motioned Lindsay to the wheelchair as he held on to the handles. As his partner sat down he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze but for a moment he wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. "This has been an emotionally draining case. Montana and I got gassed; our boss got run down in our parking garage; evidence that should have been secured was stolen; and last night your friend there came in here when he was off duty and minutes later suddenly Montana has no trace of carbon monoxide in her blood. Sorry, but this case is very personal to all of us. The kid might not be guilty of anything but I'm betting, and I think Flack is too, that he's got some answers that can help us figure all this out."

Jill nodded. "How much trouble is Jason in?" Her eyes pleaded with Danny to be compassionate. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it'll all depends on how thick he's in on all this and how cooperative he is now that we have him in custody."

Not entirely reassured but knowing there was nothing else she could do, Jill reached into a drawer on the counter and pulled out a card. She quickly scrawled a number on the back of it. Then she handed the card to Danny. "Will you call me if there is anything I can do to help him?

Danny nodded his promise. Seconds later he was pushing the wheelchair out of the chamber towards the elevators. Fortunately he and Lindsay were alone in the car going down and Danny leaned against the wall, observing his partner without trying to appear obvious about it. Lindsay, however, seemed too lost in her thoughts to even notice.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Montana? I don't think I have enough frequent flyer miles racked up to reach where you've gone off to."

A small smile turned the corners of her mouth upward. "None of this makes sense, Danny. If Jason is involved in all this, why am I okay? All the other attacks had the potential of being deadly but not only was I not hurt, somehow I'm cured. Maybe Jill is right and Jason is innocent."

Danny shook his head. "Innocent? I doubt; not guilty of anything heinous maybe but I seriously think he must know something about all this. With the lack of any other leads, we gotta run with this one." Sensing that she needed a change of topic, he folded his arms across his chest. "You talk to Freddy and give him the good news that you're being released? I'd hate for him to get here and freak out because you not here."

Lindsay nodded. "He wanted to come anyway just to check on me but I told him that Mac had us going straight to the lab." She chuckled looking up at Danny. "He almost hung up on me right then and there so he could call and give Mac a piece of his mind about putting me straight back to work."

Danny chuckled as well. While both men were thoroughly likable, both seemed to have the military formidability that was a little scary. A confrontation between the two would be a sight to see. "I trust you explained the situation to him."

Lindsay nodded once again. "He still didn't like the idea. Volunteered to come pick me up and take me back to Tarrytown with him to keep me safe. I finally convinced him it was safer for him to stay home until we neutralized the threat and better for me if I was able to at least do something to help solve the case."

Freddy's offer to whisk Lindsay off to safety did sound mildly appealing to Danny but he remembered her almost teary disclosure during the night about feeling useless and inadequate and knew she needed to be involved, even if it was risky. "Don't like to be sidelined, huh?"

A warm blush crept into her cheeks but Danny was glad to see the color returning to her features. She shook her head. "Do any of us?"

Now the chuckle was a full-on laugh. "You gotta valid point there, Montana."

The elevator doors opened and Danny pushed the wheelchair out. Flack was standing by the door watching for them while also keeping an eye on his car. There was a momentary argument about who should sit up front; Lindsay insisting that Danny take the shotgun position while Danny in turn wanted Lindsay to have it. Flack effectively ended the argument by volunteering to let them both have the front while he rode in the back. Lindsay settled into the back seat and fastened her seatbelt around her before Danny could offer any further protests. With a grumble, Danny got in the front seat and they pulled away from the hospital.

The ride back to the lab was long and the lack of really good sleep caught up with Lindsay who dozed in the back seat. Flack looked over at Danny. "I know I'm supposed to take the two of you straight to the lab but I doubt Mac would begrudge the two of you breakfast since you really didn't get one at the hospital. Interested?"

"Hell ya. You know I never turn down food." Danny responded. He glanced back to where Lindsay was dozing; he didn't want to wake her before they absolutely had to. "I'll call us in an order to that diner near the lab. That way you just have to run in and pick it up when we get there."

He reached for his phone and called the number than was in his address book. He ordered a stack of pancakes for himself and two eggs over medium with a side of sausage for Lindsay; he asked the person on the other end to wait and looked at Flack. "You want something?" Flack gave him his order which Danny relayed to the person on the phone. He hung up the phone and frowned at the smirk Flack was giving him. "What?"

"You know what Monroe likes for breakfast? Something you haven't told me, buddy?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're partners. We've grabbed breakfast together many times while working early morning callouts. What are you busting my chops for?"

Flack said nothing more but continued to grin. When was his friend going to admit that his feelings for the spunky transplant from Montana were more than professional or even friendly for that matter? The rest of the ride back to the city was made in silence and once at the diner, Flack made quick work of running in to pick up the breakfast. He pulled to a stop outside the building that housed the lab and looked at Danny.

"Come on, I gotta make sure the two of you reach the lab in one piece."

Danny swatted his friend's arm at the implication that he and Lindsay couldn't take care of themselves. "I think we are capable to making it that far on our own. Why don't you take your breakfast and get outta here."

"Mac's orders." Flack reminded him. "Monroe still asleep back there?"

Danny glanced back at Lindsay and really didn't want to wake her but knew she'd have a fit if she woke up to discover him carrying her upstairs. "Montana?"

"I'm awake." She admitted but the sleepiness in her voice suggested otherwise. She blinked and looked around. "We're here already?"

"Yeah, Mario Flack over here broke a few land speed records getting us here I think. I hope you're hungry cause we picked up breakfast from the diner."

"Eggs and sausage?" Lindsay asked, licking her lips in anticipation. Danny nodded and Lindsay took a deep breath to inhale the delicious aromas coming from the plates in the front seat. "Hmm, good food is the only thing that could come in between me and a nice hot shower. Thanks."

"A shower does sound good." Danny admitted which only caused Flack to laugh out loud. He shot his friend a glare. "What? With the exception of that flimsy excuse of a gown, I've been in these clothes since way early yesterday morning. A shower and a change sounds great."

"Un huh." Was the only answer Flack would give.

Lindsay shook her head. "You weren't calling that gown flimsy when I was the one complaining about it."

"Everyone is a comedian." Danny grumbled as he climbed out of Flack's car and opened the door for Lindsay.

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Once Flack had finished his own breakfast, he made his way down the hall to the interrogation room where Jason Robbins was waiting. He had the file that Mac had sent over with the little information they currently had. He only hoped it would be enough to get Jason to reveal what he knew.

Before stepping into the interrogation room, he peered through the window to observe his suspect. The kid looked miserable sitting there but didn't seem nervous, only resigned. In fact, the boy reminded Flack a little of himself when he'd been about the kid's same age and in trouble with his father. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Jason barely registered his arrival.

Flack sat down opposite the boy and opened the file. "Jason Robbins, 19 years old, perfect scores on his SATs, graduated at the top of your class, enrolled at NYU as a biochemistry major. You have everything going for you; what were you doing in Detective Monroe's room last night? What did you do to her?"

Jason frowned. "What makes you think I did anything to her? I work at the hospital; the tech on duty was busy in the emergency room so I thought I'd help out. What's the crime in that?"

Flack frowned. "Crime in that? That's what I'm trying to figure out. See, not only did Detective Monroe suffer a seizure but her blood tests show a miraculous recovery from CO exposure. What did you have to do with that?"

Jason remained silent. Seeing he wasn't going to get anything from the boy, Flack pulled out a picture of their John Doe from yesterday. He pushed it toward Jason. "This guy died right outside the townhouse where Detectives Monroe and Messer were exposed to the carbon monoxide. What would you know about that?"

Jason picked up the photo and stared at the face of the man in the photograph. His expression turned sad, almost wistful. "He's dead?"

Flack nodded. "You know him? We haven't been able to identify him."

"How did he die?" Jason pushed the photo away as if he couldn't stand to look at it anymore.

"Gunshot wound." Flack was impatient for answers but it appeared he wasn't going to get the answers he was searching for without answering Jason's first. "Do you know him?"

Tears filled the young man's eyes as he looked up at Flack. "I don't want to talk to you."

Flack frowned. "You don't gotta choice. We have questions and you aren't going anywhere until we get the answers."

"I'll talk but just not to you. You want your answers you get the female detective in here; the one who was in the hospital. I'll talk to her and her alone."

Flack's gaze narrowed. "Why her? If you are planning something, don't bother; you'll never get away with it."

Jason shook his head. "She got caught up in something she shouldn't and she got injured because of it. She deserves to know what happened."

Flack folded his arms across his chest. It went against everything in him to bring Monroe into this any more. Neither she nor Danny needed to be working after what they'd been through. He sighed. Monroe was a professional; he'd seen that in the few short months she'd been with them; if it got them the answers they needed, she'd be willing to do the questioning. "I'll see what I can do."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

The man pressed the number two on his cell phone and waited for the speed dial to connect him. The soft feminine voice on the other end of the line was crisp and unyielding with her simple 'Hello."

"The kid was arrested at the hospital before I could inject him. He's alone in an interrogation room right now. It'd be so easy to go in and do the job but I'm holding off. Detective Monroe is on her way over to question him. I figure it'll be much easier to wait and kill two birds with one stone."

Jordan Dillon warned him not to screw things up. He chuckled but the sound lacked any warmth. "Don't worry. By the time I'm finished, the kid will be dead and they'll never see their pretty little detective again."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: What is this? Another update so close behind the last one? Has the world stopped spinning? This chapter just came so easily to mind after the last one that I thought I'd try for a nice Christmas present. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, and Ann Donahue own all rights to the characters and premise of the show. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Gassed

Chapter 20

Lindsay sat down opposite Jason Robbins in the interrogation room. She stole a quick glance toward the two-way mirror knowing that at least four pairs of eyes were on the other side watching her. After Flack had called to say that Robbins would only speak to her, a heated discussion had occurred about whether to give in to his demands. Stella had wanted her to rest; Lindsay had, after all, just been released from the hospital and should be home and not at work. Mac had questioned the wisdom of anyone leaving the safety of the lab until all the unknown players had been captured; he was tired of being one step behind each of the attacks. It was Danny, however, who had tipped the scales in her favor. Remembering her earlier fears of being weak, he'd insisted that Lindsay was more than capable of handling the interrogation and Robbins talking to her could break the case wide open. Mac had finally relented but only if he, Stella, Danny, and Flack were in the observation room. She knew it wasn't an indication that they didn't trust her but that they all had a personal interest in this case.

"Detective," Jason began hesitantly. "Am I making you that nervous or is it a side effect of the carbon monoxide?"

Lindsay glanced down at her hands that were lightly resting on the table. Though not as bad as when she'd reached for her gun in the hyperbaric chamber, there was still a noticeable shaking to them. Quickly she moved the offending appendages to her lap.

Jason frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was hoping the serum would counter all the side effects as well. I guess it still needs some work."

A shower and a change of clothes had done wonders to restoring some of the confidence Lindsay had lost while in the hospital. She regarded him carefully. "So you did inject me with something in the hospital. What was it? Dr. Touger and my colleagues seem quite astonished by my recovery. Said it wasn't possible."

Suddenly Jason looked even more like a small boy. "Two years ago, my mom was having a rough time. The doctors diagnosed her with depression and were trying to treat her with medication and it seemed to be working but I don't know, something was still off. She was forgetful and sometimes careless. I came home one day from school and heard the car running in the garage and the door was down. I ran into the house and found my mom collapsed on the kitchen floor near the door leading to the garage. I called 911 and we rushed her to the hospital but the damage was done. Her carboxyhemoglobin level was 59%. She died three days later without ever regaining consciousness. To this day I don't know if she was trying to kill herself or had started the car to warm it up before going somewhere and simply forgot about it."

A suspect he might be but his story was so heart wrenching that Lindsay reached over to give his hand a squeeze of comfort. He gave her a faint smile of thanks. "I started working at the hyperbaric center right after her death. I was devastated but at the same time I was pissed off. Here we are in the twentieth century and the best treatment, no the only treatment, we have for carbon monoxide poisoning is oxygen? We have medicines to treat AIDS, cancer, and just about every other potential medical killer but oxygen is the best we can do for carbon monoxide? What the hell's up with that? I became a little obsessed. I've always enjoyed chemistry so I decided to major in biochemistry. I wanted to find a treatment that would ensure no one else would have to lose someone the way I lost my mom. Took me two years and possibly selling my soul to the devil but I did it."

His pain was so palpable that Lindsay could feel it across the table. She understood that kind of pain; the need to make sense of a senseless tragedy. Her own grief over the loss of her friends had led her to this job she loved so much. She'd felt driven to do something that would prevent mothers from losing their daughters the way her friends' mothers had lost theirs. To make sure murderers didn't get away with murder like it appeared the man who had robbed the diner and killed her friends would. "That's what you were doing in the chamber last night? Giving me the serum you developed to ensure that I would survive?"

He nodded. "I was terrified. Lab tests showed it should work but I had never tested it out on a human subject before. That's one of the reasons I came back to the hospital this morning, to see how you were doing."

While Lindsay was a little relieved to see that his intent hadn't been malicious, it still didn't get them any closer to solving the case. It was time to stop being the empathetic ear and start probing for answers. "Jason, you said something about possibly selling your soul to the devil to create your serum. What did you mean?"

"I needed access to chemicals and a state of the art lab. NYU has both but they tend to keep a pretty tight reign on any experiments that go on there. My dad knew how important it was for me to do this so he introduced me to someone who could help me. At first she seemed very nice and interested in helping me. She gave me access to everything I needed and all I had to do was help her scientists on some experiments that they were having difficulty with. I didn't think it was that big of a deal so I agreed."

Lindsay had heard about the vials Adam had found in the secret refrigerator. "What kind of experiments?"

Jason ran his hands over his face and then through his hair. "They're going to kill me if I tell you." Then he shook his head. "What the hell do I have to lose now after what happened? The truth is I was so caught up with my own project I didn't ask too many questions about what we were working on. I thought I was helping the government on some projects so I figured it was better if I didn't ask too many questions. I mean, my dad worked for these people and Jordan seemed so nice. The only drug that I knew much about was a truth serum but there were others they were pretty hush-hush about. Need to know basis and I didn't need to know. A month ago I saw the effects of one of the drugs we'd created. A purple fluid that caused temporary paralysis. It was almost scary to see this two hundred pound gorilla of a man almost immediately rendered helpless when injected with it. He just went completely limp and couldn't even move his eyelids. It freaked me out but I could see where it could be beneficial to CIA operatives. I was actually feeling kind of proud that I was possibly helping the United States in its fight against terrorism."

"You discovered something didn't you? Something that changed your opinion?" Lindsay probed. She was good at interrogations; could get down and nasty with the most uncooperative suspects and have them almost begging to tell everything they knew. She sensed however that Jason needed a more gentle approach.

He nodded. "I don't think I was ever supposed to find out but one of the serums, this innocent looking yellow fluid, was really a virus. Imagine something worse than anthrax, nerve gas, Agent Orange all put together and it still wouldn't compare to the drug that I helped create. I saw them inject a lab mouse with it one day. Less than two minutes after exposure the mouse was dead. It was horrible to watch. Why would our government want to create something so horrendous? Then it hit me; Jordan Dillon, my father, their compatriots were working for the government all right, just not necessarily ours. They were creating these serums to sell to the highest bidder."

"Did you report what you found out?"

He shook his head. "Who was going to believe some kid no matter how smart I might be? I needed proof. I knew they kept the control samples in the townhouse but I wasn't sure exactly where. They didn't know I was on to them or so I thought. One day while I was in the lab I used the secret entrance into the townhouse and unlocked the bedroom window. I figured I'd come back when they didn't know I was there and look around."

Lindsay remembered the print she'd found on the window, the one that never made it to the lab. It must have been Jason's. "You were there yesterday?"

He nodded. "I climbed in through the window. I didn't realize they had cameras everywhere and saw me as soon as I came in. While I was turned around closing the window someone came through the secret entrance." His lower lip started to quiver and tears filled his eyes. "It was my father. He tried to make me see reason; explain that it was just a job like any other and that I should go home. He said I should just be happy I had created my treatment and leave the rest alone. Said he didn't want me to get hurt. He had a gun in his hand as he was saying all this."

Lindsay was horrified. How could a father point a gun at his own son with every intention of actually using it? "What did you do?"

"I had known it was possible I'd be discovered when I went. So I had sneaked one of my dad's guns out of the gun safe at home before I came. I pulled it and told him that we could both be heroes. Told him I didn't believe he was really evil or wanted to do their bidding. I tried to convince him that we could get the samples and turn them over to the government and probably get a deal to avoid prosecution." Jason looked at her, the memory of the meeting with his father still clearly haunting him. "He laughed at me. Told me I was just a naïve little kid. He cocked his gun and I realized he really was going to kill me. So I shot him, dropped the gun and ran from the townhouse."

He was sobbing now. Despite the fact that he'd just confessed to a crime, Lindsay had never before so wanted to wrap her arms around a suspect and over comfort as she currently did. She glanced back at the observation window, her own eyes brimming with tears.

Jason continued through his sobs. "That detective showed me his picture. I killed my own father."

Parts of the crime scene from the day before were still fuzzy in her memory but she thought she remembered things well enough to ask the important question. The question that might alleviate some of his guilt. "Jason, do you know what kind of gun you used?"

He shook his head. "Dad was the fan of guns, I barely knew how to hold one let alone how the difference between them. I know I have to go to jail; that's where murderers belong but do you think if I told you where my samples of the CO serum is, you could make sure Dr. Touger gets them? I don't mind spending the rest of my life in jail so long as I know my serum could help other people."

Lindsay wished she had pictures of different weapons to show Jason so he could pick out the weapon he had used. She knew the 9mm she'd discovered but that had disappeared couldn't have been the murder weapon; was it possible Jason hadn't really shot his father? Without pictures she'd just have to go with what she remembered of the crime scene. "Jason, do you remember where you were when you dropped the gun?"

He nodded. "I was still close to the window facing the closet. It would have fallen between the bed and the nightstand."

Lindsay smiled. It wouldn't completely exonerate him until they could get him to confirm the type of weapon but between the nightstand and bed was exactly where she'd found the 9mm. So if Jason hadn't shot his father, who had and why hadn't she discovered a bullet hole in the wall? Of course, she hadn't finished processing the room; she'd never gotten to the closet. Could it have embedded in the back of the closet, hidden by the clothes hanging there?

"Jason, I need to talk to my co-workers, get some more information." Lindsay started but was interrupted by the sound of several loud explosions. Instinctively she threw herself over the table and knocked Jason protectively to the ground. She could hear shouts running up and down the hall and wanted to go check things out. But she stayed where she was, protectively covering Jason and watching the door. Her weapon was secured in Flack's desk in the bullpen; she wished she had its protection with her now, not from Jason but from whatever threat might be coming from outside. All she had was her buck knife, safely tucked into her pocket. It was probably against the rules but she honestly always forgot about its presence when she went into interrogation.

The door opened and a uniformed officer she didn't recognize stepped inside. "Detective Monroe, we have to get the two of you out of here."

Lindsay frowned and slowly rose from the floor pulling Jason up with her. "What happened?"

The officer shook his head. "Not real sure; some sort of explosion in the bullpen; Detective Taylor didn't want to take any chances and asked me to move the two of you to a safer location."

That sounded like Mac. The officer put handcuffs on Jason who didn't protest. The three started down the hall, going to the opposite direction of the chaotic shuffling of people running toward the bullpen. Lindsay was leading the way toward the back exit knowing it was the safest direction. As she propped open the door she turned back to see Jason suddenly struggling with the officer. To her surprise, the officer had a syringe in his hand, injecting a yellow liquid into Jason's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Run, Detective Monroe." Jason urged. "He's not a cop; he worked with my father."

Lindsay wasn't the type to run from trouble. It was her duty to protect Jason but if Jason's story about the virus was true, there was nothing she could do for him now. She had no way of knowing if their attacker had another syringe ready for her. She took off running but heard Jason's killer running after her. He grabbed her before she could get five feet out of the building. One arm snaked around her waist while the other went around her throat. He was strong and she was powerless to break free of his grip.

"Scream if you want to but it won't do you any good. Everyone's so wrapped up investigating those flash bombs I tossed into the precinct to even hear you." He dragged her toward a car that was parked in the back alley, presumably for a quick exit. She struggled against him, hoping to gain some sort of leverage that would help her break free. She brought her foot down sharply on his foot and wished she was wearing some sort of sharp stiletto type heel instead of the boxy hill of her boot. Still he yelped with pain and slammed her against the back door of the car. Her head bounced roughly off the hood, dazing her a little. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe, this one full of a purple fluid.

Lindsay's eyes went wide. What had Jason told her about the purple serum? Was that the paralyzing agent? She really would be powerless if he managed to inject her with it. He uncapped the syringe amidst her struggles and jammed the needle painfully into her arm before shoving her into the front seat.

He was in the front seat with the car in gear before Lindsay realized through the cobwebs in her head that she didn't feel any different. Believing that she was effectively immobilized, he wasn't paying her any attention to the fact that she was flexing her fingers to check her ability to move. For some reason, the serum hadn't worked the way Jason had described. Did that mean there was a chance that Jason had survived his attack as well?

Lindsay didn't let on that she could move. Instead, she kept very still trying not to even blink to give herself away. Right now he was going too fast for her to make any appropriate move but she was sure there would be an opportunity for her to jump out soon. Unfortunately, the stoplights seemed to be working for her attacker and stayed green as he approached. They were on the dark fringes of Central Park before a red light caused him to stop.

Lindsay immediately had the door open and was out of the car running into the darken park before her kidnapper realized what was going. She could hear him shouting angrily and could hear his footsteps pounding after her but she pressed on, running with more speed that she'd have believed possible after her hospital stay. She wasn't sure where she was going but knew there were be beat officers on duty patrolling even this section of the park. She just had to stay ahead of him until she reached help.

She could see lights up ahead and knew she was getting close to possible assistance. But then she felt a heavy weight throwing her to the ground and realized he'd caught up with her. Her hand reflexively went to her back pocket as she landed hard on the ground and was turned over. The back of his hand crashed against the side of her face, her cheek exploding in pain. Her vision blurred slightly and she couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. His weight was too much for her and his arm pressed firmly against her throat, blocking off her ability to catch her breath. A pistol cocked and then the barrel of a gun was pressed firmly to her temple.

"Sorry, can't let you get away. Nothing personal, mind you; just following orders. I guess there are places around here that I can dump your dead body where it'll never be found. Don't worry, I'll try to make it quick if it can't be painless."

Without any further thought, she shoved her hand forward, knife blade extended outward. She knew she hit him but had no idea where the blade had found its mark. She could only hope it incapacitated him enough to save her. His eyes opened in shock and pain and then he fell heavily against her, trapping her beneath him. "Bitch." He muttered in her ear before becoming deathly still. He was still too heavy to move so she was still trapped beneath his lifeless body, unable to move. The gun was no longer pressed against her forehead but lay across her face, the barrel directly over her eye so that it was all she could see. Suddenly she was no longer lying on the cold wet ground in the middle of Central Park but lying on the cold linoleum floor of a diner with her friends. She wanted to scream but only low guttural sobs would emerge. Once again her life had been spared but at what cost? How many others had died so she could live?

She wasn't sure how long she lay there trapped somewhere between the nightmares of her past and this current one. She could feel blood soaking through her shirt but wasn't really sure who the blood belonged to. The dead weight of her assailant only seemed to grow heavier, succeeding in paralyzing her where the injection he'd given her had failed. It had been like this that day in the diner; she'd managed to leave the bathroom after the man who had killed her friends had left. She'd seen the bodies of her friends lying there and knew with a sickening feeling that there was nothing she could do for them. She'd somehow managed to call 911 before sliding down the side of the counter and burying her head in her bent legs so she wouldn't have to see the blood that seemed to permeate the whole diner. That was how the police and medics had found her when they arrived. Currently she was close to slipping back into that state of shock.

Then she heard frantic voices calling her name and the sound of running footsteps but she wasn't able to answer them no matter how much she wanted to. A moment later, her attacker was pulled off her and comforting arms pulled her close. Her whole body was shaking with fear and shock, and unwanted tears ran down her face the guttural sobs threatening to change to screams at a moment's notice. She wasn't sure who had rescued her but she wrapped her arms around strong masculine shoulders and held on tightly. A hand began to rub circles on her back and it took a couple of moments for the comforting words that were being murmured to her to actually register pulling her back from the state of shock she'd been steadily falling into.

"Easy, Montana. You're safe now. It's okay; I gotcha. Damn, I was scared as soon as we realized the flash bombs were just a diversion and that you and Robbins were gone." Danny held her close scared that she wasn't answering him.

"Danny?" Mac's voice was sharp with worry but Lindsay just continued to cling to Danny. Dimly she could feel his head shake above her and knew that he wasn't sure how to answer their boss's unspoken question of concern for her well being. She knew she had to break free from her terror to answer them but it took a few more minutes before she slowly realized Danny's reassurances were accurate and she was indeed okay. Slowly the shaking started to subside and she pulled back a little to look around, all traces of the diner gone but the very real nightmare of this attack still painfully present. She hiccupped slightly.

Danny thumbed away her tears and searched her face for any sign of injury, wincing at the bruising that was already forming on her cheek where she'd been hit. His hands threaded through her long brown hair close to her ears. His eyes revealing his own fright especially since she still hadn't uttered a single word. "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head but then realized he wouldn't know which question she was answering. "I'm okay." She assured him, her voice just as shaky as the rest of her body. "I thought he was just an officer. He gave Jason a shot; it was the virus. Is Jason…"

Danny realized her fear and crushed her back to his chest once more. "Jason is fine. The only thing we can figure is that they never figured out Adam had switched the samples and Jason was injected with colored water. What about you? What happened after you left the station?"

"He gave me a injection that should have paralyzed me. I guess it was colored water as well. God, Danny, he was going to kill me; he had the gun pointed at my temple and he was going to shoot me and then dump my body where it'd never be found." Her voice had a slight hysterical quality to it and Danny held her close to him once more hoping to help soothe her. "He was going to kill me and the only way I had to defend myself was the knife my dad gave me. I stabbed him. I had no choice. How bad is he?"

Danny looked over to where Mac, Stella, and Flack were kneeling next to the man who had kidnapped Lindsay. They had rolled him over onto his back and it was obvious he was dead. The hilt of Lindsay's buck knife still protruded from where it had found his mark, straight to the man's heart. How she'd been able to make the killing blow so expertly given her predicament, Danny didn't know but wouldn't question. If she hadn't, it might be her dead body they were standing over.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: So sorry for the impossibly long delay. I hope this is worth the wait.

Disclaimer: CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, and Ann Donahue own all rights to the characters and premise of the show. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Gassed

Chapter 21

"Where is she?"

Mac, who had been standing in the corridor having a conversation with Stella, looked up at the demanding voice booming from down the hall. A tall, almost imposing man with graying hair was striding down the hall completely unmindful of the officers who were following him and trying to stop his access to the lab. Recognizing Lindsay's uncle, Mac excused himself from Stella and waved off the officers.

"Mr. Coleman, I'm Detective Mac Taylor-"

"Good for you, son. Lindsay Monroe, where is she? Danny Messer called me and said there was an incident. She just got out of the hospital; how the hell could there have been an incident?"

Mac glanced toward his dimly lit office where he'd left the young woman. He hadn't been aware that Danny had left her side long enough to call anyone but was glad he had. Instead of further calming down at the realization that her assailant was dead, her reaction had been the complete opposite. She'd vomited violently before collapsing into Danny's arms in a renewed fit of shaking and crying. When the ambulance had arrived, Mac had tried to get Danny to take her to be examined by the medics but Lindsay's reaction was immediate and extreme. Her grip on Danny's shirt had tightened to the point that her knuckles were completely white and she'd shaken her head almost fanatically, begging not to be taken to the hospital. They had tried to convince her to just let the medics look at her but she'd refused even that. In the end, Mac had given in and had Danny bring her back to the lab.

"Let's step into the break room and I'll fill you in on what happened. Once you've calmed down a little I'll take you to her." Mac put a friendly hand on the other man's shoulder. Freddy shrugged it off.

"I'll calm down once I've seen her." Freddy looked around trying to figure out the best place to start his search.

Mac saw Sheldon emerge from his office. As soon as they'd gotten back to the lab, he'd called the former ME in to check Lindsay out since she'd refused to let the medics examine her. If anything, she'd closed herself off even more during the ride back. Curled up on the couch in Mac's office using Danny's chest as a sort of pillow, Lindsay hadn't really agreed to let Sheldon check her but she hadn't protested either. In fact she hadn't reacted at all.

Recognizing Freddy from the hospital, Hawkes approached the two men. He sighed deeply. "I'm worried, Mac. She's definitely in shock. She's shut herself off to everything. I'm pretty sure she's aware of everything that's going on around her or is said but she doesn't respond at all. I'd say we should take her to the hospital whether she wants to go or not but I don't think they could do anything more for her than what we're doing."

Freddy frowned. He could remember arriving at the hospital after the tragedy at the diner to find his beloved niece a mere shell of her usual self. The entire family had taken turns trying to reach her in whatever hell hole she'd buried herself in to no avail. After a week of sitting up at the hospital with her day and night, Linda and Doug were both beyond exhausted. Freddy had volunteered to stay one night so they could go home and get some sleep. Sometime after midnight, Freddy had just dozed off when he was awakened by Lindsay's screams as she snapped back to reality with heartbreaking clarity of what had happened. Her screams had upset him as much as her silence had. That had been the first and worst episode of psychological shock from the tragedy but it hadn't been the last. In the ten years since the shooting, there had been at least three other times that he knew of when something had triggered a flashback that pushed her right back to that dark place.

"Shock? Damn." He looked at Mac. "Maybe you'd better explain what happened after all."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"You're safe now, Montana. It's okay. He's dead and he can't hurt anyone any more." Danny's throat was dry from his repeated attempts to reach his friend from the depths she'd descended to after the attack. This shell of her normal vibrant energetic self reminded him of when he'd first seen her in the hyperbaric chamber just the day before but yet this was even scarier. At least yesterday he'd known why she was so still and uncommunicative; he couldn't explain her behavior now. She wasn't the damsel in distress type. Hell, even when the unknown assailant had kidnapped her from the police station, she hadn't waited on anyone to come rescue her; she'd saved herself.

He'd seen where the assailant's gun had been lying against her face and knew that it meant that probably the guy had been holding it at her temple ready to kill her when she had stabbed him. He'd worked the job long enough to know that coming that close to death could haunt even the strongest person but it was practically killing him to see what it was doing to Lindsay now.

He'd feel better if she would respond just a little. Cry, scream, curse, anything would be better than this unnatural quiet. He'd expected Sheldon to have some sort of answer when he came in to check on her but he'd been at a loss as well. Told him to just keep talking to her and trying to get her to respond. What good was that doing?

Danny pushed his glasses up from his nose so that he could rub his eyes before returning the hand to rub her arm briskly once more. Her whole body felt like it was encased in ice, feeling nothing like he remembered from carrying her across the rooftop during her crazy reconstruction. He tucked her in closer to him, noticing for the first time how perfectly her body seemed to fit against his, almost like it had been made for these moments.

He shook his head. Where the hell were those thoughts coming from? She was a friend, a coworker, nothing more. Right? Despite his reputation, he wasn't the player that lab gossip made him out to be. Sure, he'd had more than his fair share of girlfriends; no relationship - if you could call them relationships - lasted for long but he wasn't into one night stands either. One thing that the gossip had right about him, one thing he'd freely admitted once to Stella at a crime scene, was that he didn't cuddle. He wasn't one to sit on the couch with a girl snuggled to his side during a movie or even in just a moment of foreplay. Yet, even as worried as he was about Lindsay currently, something deep inside him recognized and acknowledged that holding her like this felt natural and right or at least would feel natural and right if Lindsay would respond to him. Perhaps even something he could get used to and maybe even crave just a little. What did that mean?

The door to Mac's office opened and Freddy stepped inside. The older man looked worried as he took in Lindsay's appearance. He crossed the room quickly and sat beside her, gathering her close as Danny almost reluctantly released her. Freddy looked over her head to Danny.

"Thanks for taking care of her. You think I could talk to her alone?"

Danny nodded and slowly rose. He made his way toward the door, glancing back one last time to see how Lindsay was reacting to his absence. It didn't appear that she even noticed. He didn't want to admit that the knowledge stung just a little. Lowering his head, he left the office, knowing that she was in good hands, even at the same time wishing those hands were still his.

Freddy waited until the door closed completely before addressing his niece. "Aw Doodlebug, how much can a body take in such a short amount of time? Your boss told me what they knew about what happened tonight. I guess we won't know the full story until you snap outta this and come back to us. I guess given the circumstances your boss described, I can't blame you for momentarily checking out. Some people go there entire lives without ever having their lives threatened but not you."

There was no reaction from Lindsay, not that Freddy really expected one. He tucked the blanket someone, probably Danny, had draped over her, tighter against her impossibly cold body. He sighed.

"Okay, Doodlebug, have it your way. But your friends are pretty worried about you. Me, I have a little idea of what's going on in that pretty little head of yours but your friends don't. You're gonna have to bounce back from this pretty soon or I'm going to have to tell them why this has affected you so strongly. So you think on that, Doodlebug. Fight back from this or I'll tell them why this has you bothered. Then I'm calling in the boys and your parents."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"Thanks, Flack." Mac ended the call on his cell phone and returned it to his holster. He was in the break room with Stella, Adam, and Sheldon. They all looked up as Danny joined them, stopping first at the coffee pot for a large mug of coffee. He slumped into a chair with them ignoring their looks of concern as he took a long sip of the hot liquid. Finally, Mac cleared his throat. "Any change?"

Danny shook his head. "Freddy wanted some time alone with her. Maybe he can get through to her. I don't get it, Mac. She was in bad shape when we first got to her in the park and I can understand why. The bastard held a gun to her head and was going to kill her. But she stopped him and she'd snapped back; she was even talking to me a little. Then, she zoned out again. It just doesn't make sense. She said he'd injected her with something that was supposed to paralyze her. She'd chalked it up to it being another one of Adam's colored water samples but what if it wasn't? What if it was something else, something that has caused this reaction?"

They all looked to Sheldon who was more of the resident expert on medical matters. The former ME shrugged. "I don't know, it could be. From the samples I was able to analyze, there were things I've never seen before and who's to say we saw all they had in their arsenal. But to be honest, to me what Lindsay is experiencing right now just looks like good old-fashion shock. I can't honestly say how I would react to being kidnapped from what I felt like was a safe place, drugged with something that I thought was more serious than colored water, then held at gunpoint and forced to kill my attacker. Maybe the enormity of everything coupled with lingering effects from the carbon monoxide caused the delayed reaction. It's been known to happen."

"Mac, you were on the phone with Flack; was he able to get anything more from Jason?"

The older man nodded. "Yeah, the kid's scared for his life after what happened and is only too willing to cooperate. I think he's always been willing to cooperate but was just scared of how deep he might have gotten himself into. He's agreed to turn state's evidence on Jordan Dillon in exchange for disappearing into the witness protection program. He's already told Flack everything he knows about the secret base the group had underneath the townhouse. A strike-force team is being assembled and we'll hit the base at first light."

Danny frowned. "First light? Isn't that like giving her time to get away with all the evidence? She's bound to know her guy failed in what he was attempting to do; she's not going to stick around and wait for us to show up."

"Danny, you know as well as the rest of us it takes planning to pull of a raid of this magnitude. We go in unprepared and people are going to get hurt. This bitch messed with my team and I'm not about to let some other task force get the honor of bringing her in. I figured you of all people would want to be in on the capture the same way I do but we can't do that as exhausted as we all are. You slept on a cot in a hyperbaric center last night and the rest of us slept on whatever couch we could find here in the lab. Just to be on the safe side, I don't want any of us going to our own homes just yet but I've got a safe house set up for us for the night. We'll go there, get a good night's sleep and meet back here at 0400 for the raid."

Danny shoved his now empty coffee mug back, his frustration and lack of sleep showing in his jerky motions. "Yeah, I want in on the bust but not at the expense of her getting away. Like Sheldon said, we don't even know what kind of arsenal she has at her disposal. Hell, no matter how much the kid has spilled his guts, he probably doesn't even know everything. We may have only seen the tip of that dangerous iceberg. She's going to clear out as soon as she realizes her compatriot is dead and didn't accomplish what she sent him to do."

Mac nodded. "I know; that's why she isn't going to find out. I've cleared this with the top brass; Sinclair just released a statement to the media reporting that this evening a prisoner collapsed suddenly in lock up and died before help could arrive. At the same time a detective with the crime lab has disappeared. He's even put up a tip line for information leading to her safe return. After seeing those reports, Dillon should feel safe to stay where she is assuming that our John Doe in the park is off disposing of Lindsay's body."

Danny couldn't help but shudder at the mere thought of Lindsay's body needing disposing. Mac's plan seemed sound and his reasoning spot on but Danny couldn't help but feel like this group had been one step ahead of them the whole time. Right now it seemed like they had the advantage and it just seemed wrong not to press that advantage. That was what the impetuous side of him, the side that Mac had reigned in on more than once, told him and he had to remind himself that Mac's way more often than not was successful. Finally he nodded to show that he was on board and accepted the plan. "What about Montana? I can't imagine Freddy's going to want to leave her until she snaps back from the dark hole she's hidden herself in."

"I would suggest that he take her home with him but I'm not willing to risk that just yet." Mac explained. "He's welcome to stay at the safe house with us. There's plenty of room. Flack's arranging for U.S. Marshalls to take Jason into protective custody and then he's going to meet us here so we can all go to the safe house. As soon as he gets here, we'll move out."

Sensing that the impromptu meeting had come to a close, everyone stood. Danny headed back toward Mac's office to once again check on Lindsay and give Freddy an update on the current plan. He paused outside the office and looked through the glass to where Freddy still seemed to trying to comfort a nonresponsive Lindsay. Sheldon's words from just earlier came back to him.

"_I can't honestly say how I would react to being kidnapped from what I felt like was a safe place, drugged with something that I thought was more serious than colored water, then held at gunpoint and forced to kill my attacker."_

It hit him suddenly almost like a physical blow to his stomach. She'd bounced back until she learned that her attempt at defending herself against her attacker had resulted in his death. Could that be what had caused her to shut down? He could still remember the first time he'd been forced to take a life in the line of duty and he could honestly say it had affected him more than he'd ever would have thought possible. Was this Montana's first time to take a life? If it was, on top of everything else that had happened in the last twenty four hours or so, was it any wonder her reaction was so extreme? With that in mind, he swung open the door and entered the office ready to dish out a little tough love.

He knelt on the floor next to the couch, almost at eye level for Lindsay who was curled protectively in Freddy's arms. He frowned. "You've had me pretty freaked out here, Montana. You know how that makes me but see, now I think I've figured all this out and I'm not going to let you get away with it."

If his sharp tone bothered Freddy, the older man didn't show it. Instead his expression bordered on approval so Danny continued. "See Montana, I get you have a soft heart, I really do. I know you grew up on a ranch and that probably meant raising animals for slaughter. I can almost see you secretly crying every time your father loaded up animals to take to market because you'd made friends with them." Freddy's snort of laughter confirmed Danny's prediction and gave him the courage to continue. "See, I think that's cute- yeah, I know you could wipe my ass across this floor for suggesting you're cute and right now I'm okay if you try. But there's no way I'm going to sit here and let you beat yourself up for killing that asshole who was determined to kill you first. It's not gonna happen. If it comes down to only one of you being able to survive, my vote's for you every time. You wanna be upset that you were forced to take a life, fine; you got your uncle, me, and everyone else around here that can help you come to terms with that. But you didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me?"

"Damn, I hadn't even considered that was what was going on in that head of hers." Freddy admitted. His mind had immediately drifted back to the tragedy at the diner and it still might have had played a small part in her current condition but he was now sure that Danny had hit the nail right on the head. "Doodlebug, the boy's right. If it's going to come down to kill or be killed then there's no question in my mind at all. Kid has a good head on his shoulders, you should listen to him at least this one time."

A couple of fat tears rolled down Lindsay's cheeks and both men realized they were starting to get through to her. Tears of his own slipped from Freddy's eyes as well as he kissed the top of her head. Danny reached out and thumbed away the tears from her cheeks and spoke without regard to what words were forming on the tip of his tongue. "That's my girl. You're stronger than this; I know you are."

Freddy was glad his head was buried in Lindsay's curls at Danny's possessive encouragement. He'd give the two less than a year before they were an official couple, less if Lindsay would open up and confide about her past to the young man who was obviously so smitten with her.

She shook her head. The tears and slight motion both the first signs of response she'd given since the ride back to the lab. It wasn't much but it a big improvement in Danny's mind. He looked up at Freddy whose expression said it was encouraging to him as well. Danny's hands went to his hips

"You seriously gonna argue with me about this Montana? Find, tell me I'm wrong but I'm going to have to hear it from you myself. Besides, Mac's made sleeping arrangements for all of us and we'll be leaving soon. If you plan on going with us, you'll have to snap back from this pretty damn quick. I've already carried you across a rooftop and out of a carbon monoxide filled townhouse; I ain't carrying you outta here as well. I'm pretty sure given your uncle's heart condition you want him carrying you either. So either carry your own weight or we're leaving ya here. Mac's couch might be comfortable but I doubt it's that comfortable. So what's it going to be? A real bed or this lumpy couch?"

"Damn you, Danny." Lindsay's words were barely just above a whisper but the words were music to both Danny's and Freddy's ears. "Just want to forget."

"Ah, Doodlebug, no one can fault you for wanting to forget. Hell, I want to forget all this happened to you today; my old ticker's not up to all this worrying. But shutting yourself off like you did isn't the way to do it. Let me and let your friends help you through this. We all care about you too much to want to see you suffer like this."

Lindsay awkwardly pulled away from Freddy and stood. Her movements were a little jerky as if her muscles were still half restrained by whatever hell had been holding her captive. She wrapped her arms protectively around her shaking body as she stared out the glass walls into the quiet of the lab. Her thoughts were all topsy-turvy but one reality was crystal clear in her mind and made her reluctant to seek out the comfort she knew Freddy and Danny wanted to offer. "Shouldn't. I'm a murderer."

Danny was on his feet in an instant. He could understand her feelings; he'd experienced his own thoughts of doubt after the Minhas shooting the year before. Still, he could stand to hear the recrimination coming from her lips. He gently took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Don't. He was going to kill you, Montana. Without hesitation and without remorse, he was going to take your life. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and the fact that you feel bad about it should show you just how wrong you are. You aren't a murderer, Montana."

"I killed a man. He was breathing and then he wasn't." Lindsay protested morosely. "If you say that doesn't make me a murderer, what does it make me?"

Danny crushed her against his chest as Mac stepped in to let them know they were ready to leave. He lowered his mouth to her ear so that only she could hear what he had to say. "Makes you a survivor, Montana. And I'm damn glad you are."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: An explanation for something in this chapter has to be made but I'll wait until the end of the chapter to do so. I'd hate to give away events before they happen. I just ask that you don't get too mad at me until you read the explanation. I will say that while Attack is not a sequel per se to this story, it does fit into the universe of events that I started with this story.

Disclaimer: CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, and Ann Donahue own all rights to the characters and premise of the show. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Gassed

Chapter 22

When Danny's alarm went off at three in the morning his first instinct was to fling it across the room to shut it up. Sleep had been hard to come by in the last 48 hours and he wanted nothing more than to continue to bury his head in the unfamiliar pillow and sleep for several more hours. But he could already hear Flack stirring from the other twin bed in the room and knew that further sleep was out of the question until this case was wrapped up. With a groan, he turned the alarm off and sat up in the bed, reaching next for his glasses so he could see in more than blurs.

"You okay over there?" Flack asked. Though Monroe had taken the brunt of the abuse the last couple of days, he knew that Danny wasn't fully up to par after his own encounter with the carbon monoxide.

Danny nodded. "I'll be better when we have the bitch that's behind all this mess under arrest."

Flack echoed the sentiment and went to get his shower. The safe house had three bathrooms but since a grand total of eight people were sharing the accommodations, Mac had suggested that they split shower times. Half the occupants had taken showers the night before while the other half were getting them in the wee hours before the bust. Since he'd been fortunate enough to get his before going to bed, Danny eased out of bed and into his clothes before heading to the kitchen. He hoped someone had either set the timer on the coffee pot the night before or had already taken care of the task this morning. He didn't think he would make it through the day without at least a gallon of caffeine.

He had just poured himself a mug when Stella entered the kitchen blinking back sleep. Her curly brown hair had been pulled back in a pony tail but she still looked exhausted. It took Danny a moment to remember that the whole time he and Lindsay had been hospitalized, she had been at the lab leading the investigation, especially after Mac had nearly been run down. Feeling sorry for her, he handed her the coffee he'd poured for himself before reaching in the cabinet for another cup. She smiled her thanks.

"How did you sleep?" She inquired after taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Better than I did on that sorry excuse of a cot they had in the hyperbaric chamber. I know I was the one busting Mac's chops for making us get some rest before the raid but I'm glad he did. How's Montana? She change her mind about today?"

Stella shook her head. The night before once they had reached the safe house, Lindsay had announced that she was not going to be apart of the raid no matter what any of them thought. Mac had tried to convince her that she should be there at least in the truck with Danny but she'd remained steadfast. Everyone knew it was more about the doubts she now had about herself after what had happened that worry over her physical condition. "She slept like a baby - one with colic. What happened last night is really weighing on her. I'm worried about her, Danny. You know Lindsay as well as I do; when has she ever wanted to sit on the sidelines during a case? I know she doesn't need to go after everything that has happened the last couple of days but hearing her acknowledge it without argument just doesn't seem right."

Danny had to admit that it didn't sound like his Montana. He'd seen her push herself to the very limit and then keep right on going. He'd seen the guilt and pain in her eyes the night before at the lab when she finally snapped back to herself but had figured that if anything that would spur her on more to want to see an end to this case. "She was worried in the hospital about being considered weak then last night happens. I think our sharpshooter Montanan gotten gun shy on us. As determined as she is to sit out, Mac seemed just as determined that she was going. They were at an impasse last night; wonder how it's going to play out this morning. Could end up being like the shootout at the OK corral."

"She's not going." Mac surprised both of them as he entered the kitchen. He passed by them both and fixed himself a mug of coffee. Without saying anything else, he busied himself getting a fresh pot started before the others came in searching for a caffeine fix as well. With his back to Stella and Danny, he didn't need to see them to know they were looking at him expectantly. "I'm all for the getting right back up on the horse notion; I figured she would be as well. Freddy had a long talk with me last night after we turned in and talked me out of making her go."

Stella didn't think there was a person alive who could change Mac's mind after it had been made up. "How did he do that?"

"Lindsay needs to time to process everything that's going on in that sweet, stubborn brain of hers." Freddy joined them, looking like this was a normal morning routine instead of a pre-dawn gab session. "You force her into something when she's this dead set about it; it's only going to make her dig her heels in all the more. She'll work through this and be right back to busting bad guys without batting an eyelash."

"Are the two of you staying here while we go or what?" Danny asked.

"They'll ride to the lab with us but then I couldn't see any reason why they couldn't go back to Lindsay's apartment from there." Mac explained.

Danny frowned. "You sure that's safe? They seemed out to get Lindsay for some reason."

"We'll be raiding their base; Jordan Dillon will be too busy being arrested to try anything else."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

The raid was executed perfectly. Like a well-oiled machine, the team of Kevlar-wearing officers entered the townhouse and other entrances simultaneously and within twenty minutes had everyone apprehended. Except for the most important person. Mac led one handcuffed man in a white lab coat into the command truck and practically threw him into the truck.

"Where's Jordon Dillon?"

"I don't know." The man stammered. "Jasper's chip went dead last night and she lost it. She ranted and raved for about an hour. None of us wanted to be near her. Then she suddenly calmed down, said something about doing things right and left. We haven't seen her since. I swear if I knew where she was, I'd tell you."

Stella thought about the chip they had found in their John Doe; one of the first pieces of evidence that had gone missing. In Mac's planning for the raid, none of them had considered that the man who had attacked Lindsay might have a similar one or that Dillon would have been able to track his movements that way. She looked at Mac. "Think she realized we were coming and got out before she could be arrested."

Mac shook his head. "I think she decided to finish the job he didn't finish last night."

Danny paled. "Montana." He was out of the command truck before anyone could stop him. Both Mac and Stella knew exactly where he was heading, Just as worried, Stella wanted to follow. She looked at Mac.

"Do you think she'll go after Lindsay?"

"I think she'll go after Jason Robbins first." Mac reached for his phone and called one of the Marshals protecting the witness. He spoke to the man for several minutes and then hung up. He frowned. "There was an attempt made on Robbins about an hour ago. The attempt was not successful. Robbins is fine and the attackers were killed in the attempt."

Stella nodded. "Was it Dillon?"

"We don't know yet. The marshal's going to fax me photographs of the attackers. Hopefully one of them was Dillon. If not, then Lindsay could be in serious danger."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

"How about I fix us a proper breakfast now that it's more of the time for normal people to eat the most important meal of the day." Freddy offered as Lindsay opened the door to her apartment and let them both in.

The young woman shook her head, her honey curls swaying gently with the motion. "You don't have to do that. I can fix us something. You've done so much already."

Freddy practically snorted as he dropped a small duffle bag on the floor near the door. "Don't be ridiculous, Doodlebug. All I've done is be a warm body when you needed family. That's not really a chore. If you need me, there's no place I'd rather be."

Lindsay turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his embrace. "You're always more than just a warm body, Uncle Freddy. I'm lucky to have you. I'm sorry I've been such a worry to you the last couple of days."

Unbidden tears filled Freddy's eyes as he kissed her head above her right ear but he willed them back. He didn't want to worry Lindsay. His arms tightened around her. "Don't apologize for that. Being able to worry about someone you love is a privilege people shouldn't take lightly. I'm the lucky one. I may not have married and had kids of my own but I never lacked for a child's love because of you and your brothers. Having you living close again has meant the world to me. Now, I'm starved and I want some of my famous Belgium egg-surprise waffles. How about I finally teach you the secret to making them?"

Lindsay pulled back, a look of surprise on her face. "Are you joking? You swore you'd never tell your secret. You wouldn't even let me near the kitchen when you'd fix them when I was staying with you."

Freddy shrugged. "I'm not going to live forever. I'd hate the idea that no one would ever get to enjoy them after I'm gone. There's no one I'd rather share the recipe with. What do you say?"

"I'd say you should quit all that talk about not living forever. Weren't you the one who swore to all of us after your heart attack that we were all worried over nothing because God wasn't ready for you and the devil was afraid you'd take over?"

Freddy chuckled but it was a dry chuckle. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? Still, the day is finally going to come when God changes his mind about being ready for me. It happens to us all eventually. Enough maudlin talk for now though. It's been a tough couple of days for you and you deserve a treat. Let's check to make sure you have everything we'll need."

They didn't, but Freddy made a quick list of the necessary supplies and promised to run down to the corner bodega to pick them up. He encouraged Lindsay to take the opportunity to grab her shower while she waited for him, knowing she'd put off taking one at the safe house so as not to hinder the rest of the team from getting ready quickly.

After he left, Lindsay quickly showered and dressed. Turning off the hair dryer, she could hear someone moving around in the other room and assumed Freddy was back. She was glad he'd been there the night before. If it hadn't been for his and Danny's encouragement, she might still be lost still in that dark, scary place she'd retreated to after the attack. No matter how much she'd blamed herself for the death of the man who had tried to kill her, they hadn't allowed her to wallow in that mire of self-pity.

"Did you get everything you needed?" She inquired as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll be changing that soon, Detective Monroe."

Lindsay stopped in her tracks and stared at the unfamiliar woman standing in the middle of her living room. The stranger had an almost friendly smile on her face; a smile that belied the deadly intent of the gun firmly pointed at Lindsay.

"I'd say you had me at a bit of a disadvantage," Lindsay calmly replied, not taking her eyes off the woman or the gun. "You know my name but I don't know yours. Although I bet I could take a good guess. You're Jordan Dillon, aren't you?"

The woman looked impressed. "I can see why everyone speaks so highly of Mac Taylor's team. You've been quite the thorn in my side these last two days."

The almost calm tête-à-tête seemed surreal given the fact that Lindsay was being held at gunpoint. Still, talking meant that no shots were being fired and that could lead to an opening for Lindsay to be able to turn the tables on her and get the upper hand. She only hoped that Freddy would stay gone until she had figured out a way to contain the situation. "I'd apologize but I doubt you would even believe me."

"I prefer to just pluck the thorn out and be done with it. Which I thought was taken care of last night. I guess it's true that you shouldn't believe everything you see on the news. I usually prefer to be the brains behind the operation and leave Jasper to take care of the brawns. He was usually quite effective and resourceful in his work. I have to admit that you are the last person I would have suspected as being able to stop him."

Lindsay heard the use of past tense and wondered how she'd found out the man was dead. She knew Mac had made sure the news hadn't gotten that piece of information. She took a tentative step forward hoping to get close enough to fight her for the gun. "Glad I impressed you then."

"I didn't say anything about being impressed. And stop moving toward me. Don't think I don't know what you are trying to do. How did you do it? I'm presuming you are the one who killed Jasper."

Lindsay felt a stab of remorse. She hadn't even known the name of the man whose life she'd taken until just now. She could almost hear both Freddy and Danny's voices in her ear reminding her that he hadn't left her a choice but it still boiled down to the fact that like the nameless man who had killed her friends, she'd taken a life without knowing anything about him. "Why? Why did you send him to kill me? Wasn't it enough that your trap house almost did the job?"

"It would have been better if it had. I would say killing you wasn't personal; just good business, but that was before you killed Jasper. It's the reason I sent others to kill the genius brat and I came here. Now I'm not going to blink an eye when I kill you and get rid of your body. I might even enjoy it."

"Hey Doodlebug, got the supplies. It's Belgium egg-surprise waffles time." Freddy stepped into the apartment and froze when he saw the woman holding his niece at gunpoint.

"Get out of here, Uncle Freddy. Run." Lindsay yelled at him, horrified that he'd returned before the danger was over. But her uncle seemed frozen to the spot. He dropped his bag of groceries.

Jordan Dillon smiled. "No, don't run Uncle Freddy, come in and join us. How perfect. I'll kill Doodlebug over here for business but before I do that, I'll kill her beloved uncle in front of her just for the thrill of seeing her expression at losing someone she cares about. What could be more perfect?"

"BITCH!" Lindsay rushed the woman, pushing her gun hand up to toward the ceiling in case she tried to fire. Both women crashed to the floor and somehow the gun didn't go off. Lindsay bashed Jordan's hand against the floor until she broke her grip on the weapon. She then swept it to the side so that her opponent couldn't get her hands back on it. They struggled back and forth and finally Lindsay pulled her fist back and cold-cocked her right in the jaw. The woman's head bounced back but she continued to fight back.

Lindsay wasn't about to let her get away. The two continued to roll across the floor trying to get the upper hand on the other. Freddy didn't know what he could do to help. He thought about going for the gun that had slid across the floor but was too worried about hurting Lindsay if he did so. A sharp pain ran down his arm but he ignored it as he worried about his niece.

Lindsay was a scrappy fighter; she had to be growing up with five brothers. But Jordan Dillon seemed to be almost classically trained in hand to hand combat. Lindsay knew she had to do something fast or she might lose this battle; if she did, she was sure it would spell disaster for both her and Freddy. She tried to think of what was on the floor near her that would be heavy enough that she could use as a weapon. The only thing that even came to mind was the pair of heels she'd discarded several nights earlier when she'd returned from an evening out with the team. Vaguely she remembered Danny teasing her that the stiletto heels could be classified as a deadly weapon. She only hoped he was even close to being correct with his accusation. She reached out and grabbed one, swinging it toward Jordan's head with all the strength she could muster. The heel caught the other woman right on the temple and Dillon stopped fighting, knocked out by the blow.

Lindsay sat up and checked the other woman's pulse. Satisfied that she'd only knocked her out, she looked over to where her uncle was still standing watching the fight with almost bated breath. "Uncle Freddy, my handcuffs are in that drawer next to the door. Can you throw them to me?"

Freddy did so. Lindsay turned the unconscious woman over and cuffed the woman's hands behind her back. She stood up as Danny appeared in the door to the apartment. His eyes were wild with worry as he took in the scene before him. He looked from Freddy to Lindsay to the unconscious woman on the floor. His panicked features relaxed when it was obvious that everything was okay. Lindsay looked at him, surprised to see him there. Danny explained about his sudden fear when Mac had announced that Jordan Dillon hadn't been apprehended.

Lindsay offered a wry smile. "She has now. Uncle Freddy, are you okay?"

The older man didn't answer as he suddenly grabbed his arm in pain. Lindsay noticed that his skin had taken on a grayish pallor. Worried, Lindsay raced for her uncle's bag that he'd brought up with him knowing he kept his medication there. Danny had also noticed that something was wrong; he took Freddy by the arm and started to lead him to the couch. "Here, sit down."

Freddy missed the edge of the couch and ended up sitting down heavily on the floor. Danny decided it was probably better that he was there anyway just in case he passed out so he didn't try to change his position. The older man was sweating and shook his head. "The doctor warned me the old ticker was almost caput but still I thought I had more time."

Lindsay practically skidded to his side with a small bottle of pills in her hand. She shook out one almost microscopic pill into the cap and offered it to Freddy. "Here, Uncle Freddy, put this under your tongue."

He rolled his eyes but obediently put the nitroglycerin tablet under his tongue. Lindsay returned the cap to the bottle and set it on the coffee table. "I'm calling for an ambulance."

He shook his head. "Don't bother, kiddo."

"Don't be ridiculous; we have to get you to the hospital."

As soon as she had once again left his side, Freddy turned toward Danny and grabbed the younger man's arm. Danny could feel how clammy Freddy's skin felt and used his free hand to check his pulse. He frowned, weak and thready weren't good signs. "Just hang on. Lindsay's getting help."

"Won't do any good." Freddy warned. He glanced over toward where Lindsay was on her cell phone calling for the ambulance. She sounded calm, almost unflappable but Freddy knew underneath that calm exterior she was really freaking out with worry. He looked back at Danny, his breathing becoming increasingly labored as it took everything in him just to stay conscious. "Not her fault. Don't let her blame herself."

Danny nodded, grimly. He wanted to tell Freddy not to talk like this was it but even without the same kind of medical training Sheldon had, he recognized the signs of a massive heart attack. From Freddy's own words, Danny was sure that this wasn't a surprise to the other man. Freddy didn't need platitudes but honesty. "I'll try not to. She's a bit stubborn though."

A ghost of a smile flitted on Freddy's lips. "Tell me something I don't know. Love her though."

"She loves you too. Her face just kind of lights up when she talks about growing up with you around. I don't know if she would have made it those first couple of months here if she hadn't had you."

"She's family. Family is important. If I can't be there for her; I'm glad she at least has you and the rest of the folks at the lab. You'll be her family here. You'll take care of her. Right?"

Danny nodded, unable to speak past the lump forming in his throat. Freddy smiled just slightly, pleased but not surprised by Danny's answer. He was rapidly losing strength but he felt he had to say everything that was important now while he still could. "Still, blood's important as well. I know things are tough for you in that aspect right now. Do what you got to do to make things better with your family. Nothing else matters."

Danny's mouth was in a straight line. He could tell Freddy was getting worse and from the look in Lindsay's eyes as she once more joined them he was sure she knew as well. A single tear ran down her cheek. She brushed it away impatiently. "Shh, Uncle Freddy. Save your strength. The ambulance is on its way."

"No sense fighting a losing battle. The two of you are going to realize it one day as well. Just wish I could be here when you do." The grip he had on Danny's arm tightened but Danny knew it was more as a reflex to the pain than any real strength the man had. It relaxed after a moment and Freddy fixed his gaze on Lindsay. Releasing his hold on Danny's arm, he reached up to lightly caress Lindsay's cheek. "So beautiful. Like your mama, only prettier. Isn't she, Danny?"

Danny looked over at his partner. Her eyes and nose were getting redder by the minute from the tears she was trying hard not to shed. Her lower lip was trembling and her hands were just as shaky. But even at her emotional worst, he knew that Freddy was right about her beauty. He nodded. "Inside and out."

"Sorry I didn't teach you that recipe sooner, Doodlebug. Forgive me?" Freddy's face contorted with pain and then his eyes closed. Immediately his hand fell away from Lindsay's cheek. The pulse Danny had been checking was no longer present. Lindsay paled. "No! Freddy? Please no. No! No! No!"

Danny was pretty sure the older man was gone but he was equally sure that Lindsay wasn't ready to accept it. Without a word he maneuvered Freddy to a prone position and put his head to the man's chest to confirm it wasn't beating. Then he sat up to begin chest compressions. While he was doing that, Lindsay was tilting Freddy's head back. As soon as Danny finished the fifth compression, she pinched Freddy's nose and covered his mouth with hers giving him two full breaths. Danny then pumped the borrowed oxygen through the older man's veins. They continued this way until footsteps entered the apartment and two paramedics eased them out of the way.

Quickly they had ripped open Freddy's shirt and placed the heart leads from the defibrillator in the proper places. One medic looked at the screen to check Freddy's heart rhythm. "Asystole. No shock." Despite the fact he'd seen them attempting CPR when he came in, he had to ask. "Does he have an advanced directive?"

Lindsay wanted to say no so that they would do everything possible to try to save her uncle. But she knew how Freddy felt and couldn't lie. She nodded. "No invasive extraordinary methods."

The medic nodded. That meant they couldn't use medications to try to change the heart rhythm to one the AED would shock. "How long has he been down?"

"Maybe ten to fifteen minutes." Danny replied.

CPR could be continued but if it wasn't successful within another five to ten minutes it wouldn't do any good to continue due to the probability of brain damage. One medic took over Danny's former position with compressions while the other placed an ambu bag over Freddy's mouth for ventilation. Putting in a intubation tube would help but would be against the directive against intrusive methods.

Danny put his arm around Lindsay who was now openly crying. It appeared their efforts were going to be in vain. Lindsay twisted in Danny's embrace and began to sob in earnest. She shook her head. "No. I shouldn't have gotten him involved in this. I knew his heart wasn't strong enough. It was just too much for him."

"You heard him, Montana; family is important. He wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else." He had to keep his promise to Freddy to try to keep Lindsay from blaming herself.

With a groan, Jordan Dillon started to regain consciousness. Both Danny and Lindsay had almost forgotten she was there with everything that was happening. Lindsay turned to look at her, her eyes narrowing in anger. Before Danny knew what was happening, Lindsay had pulled his gun from its holster and was pointing it at the handcuffed woman.

"This is all your fault. All you care about is hurting people."

Danny knew he could easily disarm Lindsay without anyone getting hurt but knew it was more important to her peace of mind if he talked her out of hurting their prisoner rather than forcing the issue. "Montana, you know this isn't what Freddy would want from you."

"Thanks to her, he may not ever get to tell me that himself. Danny, she created a virus that would kill people. She sent someone to kill Mac, you, Jason Robbins, and me. Why should we let her live?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. You don't really want to kill her. Let a jury decide her fate."

"Go ahead; kill me. You already killed my brother; what's one more person?"

The idea that the man she'd killed the night before had been related to the woman she was now holding at gunpoint didn't faze Lindsay the way it might have even twenty minutes earlier. "You heard her, Danny. She's right; I've already killed one person; the next one probably wouldn't bother me as much."

"Yes it would." Danny assured her. "Last night, you killed that man in self defense. If you kill this woman who's handcuffed and defenseless, then everything you had feared you'd become last night would be true. I can't believe that's what you want."

"I want Freddy to be okay." Lindsay argued, her hand never wavering despite her tears.

"Killing her won't make that happen. You heard Freddy tell me to take care of you. You and I both know you don't need anyone to do that but please listen to me on this. You are so much better than this. She's handcuffed and she's going to jail probably for a very long time. Let that be punishment enough. Give me the gun back."

"That's it. We've done all we can do." One of the medics announced. They'd been ignoring the drama playing out before them, focusing instead on their patient and the battle that they had no chance to win. "He's gone. There's nothing more we can do."

Lindsay slowly lowered the gun, allowing Danny to take it from her and return it to his holster. She returned to Freddy's side and lowered her head to his chest as if she could will his heart to beat beneath her ear. Her sobs had stopped but the lost little girl expression on her face was much more painful. Danny didn't know what to do so he just stood there, his heart breaking for his friend. Had this been what it had been like for his mother when Louie had died? Despite everything that had been going on in his own life at that time, he now kicked himself that he hadn't been there for his mother as she said goodbye to her elder son.

He reached for his phone. There would be time to try to mend fences with his parents later. Right now, Lindsay needed him more. He dialed Mac's number and waited for the older man's terse greeting.

"Mac, it's Danny. Dillon's in custody but you and Stella need to get to Lindsay's as soon as you can." He paused a moment and looked down at Lindsay and the man who had become a friend in his own right. "Mac, we're going to need Sid here as well."

- CSI: NY -

Author's Note 2: Explanation time. Way back a thousand years ago when I started this story, I had anticipated Freddy getting killed in an attack meant for Lindsay. As I got into the story, the direction it was taking turned and I was almost relieved to know that Freddy was going to survive. It broke my heart to realize as this chapter was playing out that I was once more on the verge of killing Freddy off. I don't think I've ever written a scene that drove me to tears the way this one did. I hope you can forgive me.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Okay, so no excuse for not finishing this story earlier or working on the others, other than a big case of block mixed with a different story taking control. However summer is now here and I plan to get everything finished while on break. This is the final chapter of this story and I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who had been patient and thanks for the nudges to update.

Aren't we all psyched that CSI: NY has been picked up for another season? I know I was thrilled to read the news. Now I just hope we can be lucky enough to get a full season instead of the short season we got with Season 8.

Disclaimer: CBS, Anthony E. Zuiker, Carol Mendelsohn, and Ann Donahue own all rights to the characters and premise of the show. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Gassed

Chapter 23

"It was a beautiful service."

Lindsay forced a smile as she searched her weary brain for the name of Freddy's neighbor who was now standing in front of her. "I'm glad you could come, Mrs. Stantler. Uncle Freddy thought the world of you."

The elderly woman clutched at Lindsay's hand tightly, the wizened hand cold to the touch but grasp remarkable strong. "No, my dear, you are the one he thought the world of. Having you so close these last few months gave him a new lease on life. He loved you so much and was so proud of you."

Lindsay's lower lip trembled and a couple of tears that had been held at bay all morning slipped past her lids to run a path down her cheek. The woman's words echoed those that Freddy himself had told her the very morning he died and it brought on a fresh wave of the pain she'd been dealing with in the two days since. She murmured her thanks and the woman walked on heading toward the buffet of food that covered Freddy's dining room table.

Strong arms circled her waist from behind and a warm voice filled her ear. "Why don't you take a break, Montana? Stella has a plate fixed for you in the kitchen. Everyone will understand if you take a breather."

Part of Lindsay wanted to melt into Danny's arms and let him lead her away from all the well-meaning friends who had come to pay their respects. Lindsay nodded silently; her stomach churned at the thought of eating anything but she couldn't deny that she could use a moment to get off her feet and escape for at least a few minutes. She was barely holding things together and she didn't even want to think about how much worse it would have been if she hadn't had her friends from the lab supporting her every step of the way since Freddy had died in her apartment two days earlier.

She'd barely been aware of Mac and Stella's arrival at her apartment after Danny had called them until Danny had turned her over to Stella's warm embrace so he could explain everything that had happened. When Sid had arrived to claim Freddy's body, she'd lost all emotional control. Before he even examined the body, Sid had hugged her and promised to take care of Freddy as if he were family. Stella and Danny had led her to the bedroom so she wouldn't have to see her beloved uncle transferred to a body bag for transport. Mac had taken the responsibility of calling her parents to inform them of the situation. Even as her world seemed to be crumbling around her, she'd gratefully surrendered to the care and love her friends were willingly offering.

Neither Stella or Danny had left her alone in the aftermath and instead of feeling smothered by their attention, she'd welcomed their presence and help. It had been Danny who had suggested having a small service in New York for the benefit of Freddy's friends would want to pay their last respects but would be unable to make the trip to Montana for the service there. While Mac and Sid coordinated things with the rest of the Monroe clan to have Freddy's body shipped to Bozeman, Danny and Stella had helped her arrange for the memorial service to be held at the small church Freddy attended in Tarrytown. Mostly Lindsay had remained in a teary daze, unable to do much besides cry in either Stella or Danny's arms and try to pull herself together to answer the many calls from her mother so as not to worry the woman who was thousand of miles away.

Just as Danny was about to lead her toward the kitchen, the front door opened and a fresh wave of guests arrived. Lindsay sighed and patted his arm. "Maybe in a moment. I should greet them. It's my duty as family."

"Montana…" Danny growled lowly as she straightened up in his hold and once more put on her brave face. He was worried about her; knew she had to be close to her emotional limit no matter how much she wanted to hide it. Other than the thirty minutes during the service at the church, he didn't think he'd seen her sit down once and Stella, who had stayed with her the night before, had reported that she didn't think the young woman had slept at all. He knew for a fact that she hadn't even pretended to nibble at the breakfast he'd brought over that morning before taking them to Tarrytown for the service. "They'll understand."

"I'm okay." She insisted but Danny wasn't reassured. The new arrivals surrounded her and Danny had no choice but to release his hold on her so she could accept the hugs of support the guest were waiting to give her.

Danny stuffed his hands in the pockets of his gray suit coat and stepped back to the wall. It had been obvious from the full church earlier that morning to the number of people milling around the house now that Freddy had been well-liked. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain and feeling useless to do anything about it. She would be leaving in the morning to catch an early flight to Montana, the same flight that would be transporting Freddy's coffin, for a second service there with her family. Until she was safely on that flight and beyond his control, he planned on doing everything in his power to make sure she was okay, or as okay as she could be in under the circumstance.

A hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up to see Mac standing there. The head of the crime lab nodded toward Lindsay. "Stella told me you were going to convince her to take a break. No luck?"

Danny shook his head. "I just about had her convinced but then more people arrived and she felt like she had to speak to them. Look at her Mac, her legs are shaking she's been standing there so long. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested doing a service here; at least when she gets home the rest of her family can trade off hosting duties. Here she's by herself."

Mac frowned. "No she's not. We're here for her. Come on."

Danny pushed off the wall and followed his friend and boss back to where Lindsay was surrounded by the newest group of mourners. Mac deftly steered her back into Danny's awaiting arms and then smiled politely at the guests. "I'm sure you'll excuse Lindsay a moment; her parents are on the phone from Montana with last minute details about the service there. Have you had a chance to sign the guest book?"

With Mac diplomatically directing their attention away from Lindsay, Danny started to lead her toward the kitchen. Lindsay frowned. "My parents are on the phone? Has something happened? I thought all the arrangements had been made."

"Relax Montana. Mac was just giving you an excuse to take a breather. The people out there know there's a lot going on and they ain't gonna begrudge you a moment to talk to your folks. Mac will help them settle in and you are getting off your feet for a few minutes. No arguments."

Lindsay leaned gratefully against her friend and colleague as he led her down the hall into the small kitchen. There she sank into one of the hard wooden chairs around the small table. Stella gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and an older woman pushed a plate full of food in from of her. Lindsay smiled at Alice Hammerback. Sid's wife had graciously volunteered to handle coordinating all the food different people had brought over for the service. Again Lindsay wondered how she would have managed all of this without the help of her friends.

The wife of the lab's chief medical examiner nodded toward the plate. "I didn't put that there for you to look at. Eat up. People always mean well at these services but it still takes a toil. You need to keep up your strength."

"Alice is right, Lindsay." Stella agreed when the younger woman still didn't pick up her fork. "It's going to be a long day. You might can get by on a protein bar on a long day at the lab but not today. You are not going back out there until you've eaten every bite on that plate."

Lindsay had no doubt that everything on the plate was delicious and under normal circumstances she would enjoy every bite. But this was far from a normal circumstance and nothing appealed to her. Still, she knew she'd get nowhere arguing with Stella's demands so she obediently put her fork into the potato salad and put a bite in her mouth. Swallowing it was difficult like when she tried to eat with a sore throat but she eventually forced it down. Satisfied, Stella gave the younger woman's arm a reassuring squeeze before returning to help Alice keep the food platters in the other room full.

Danny had disappeared after depositing her in the kitchen and with Alice and Stella occupied with the food, Lindsay put down her fork without taking a second bite. She hated adding to the worry she knew they were all feeling about her. Many times in her life she'd wished she had a do-over button so she could go back and change certain outcomes. The biggest time being the night her friends had been killed in the diner. But currently she wished she could hit a button and go back to the moment she and Danny had arrived at that townhouse. She knew if they hadn't gone into that townhouse today, they might not have caught Dillon and her crew before they'd been able to unleash the deadly virus they had duped Jason into helping them create but perhaps if she could have avoided getting gassed, Freddy might still be alive right now.

A chair scraped the floor beside her as it was pulled back from the table. She glanced over to see Danny straddle the chair as he set a plate of food on the table in front of him. He was also holding two cans of soda, one of which he placed in front of her. He glanced at her in concern. "Stella said you were eating. That don't look like eating to me. Do I gotta get her back in here?"

Lindsay looked at the plate plaintively and wrinkled her nose. Then she looked back at Danny, her eyes almost pleading. "I just don't have an appetite."

One of the things that Danny had learned about Lindsay in the months she had been at the Crime Lab was that when she was upset or focused on a case, her appetite was the first to go. He didn't understand it; he was always ready to eat, but he did know that was one of the ways Lindsay handled stress. Reaching out he gave her chin a little tweak. "Yeah, but you're going to eat anyway. I know you know Freddy wouldn't want you making yerself sick because of him."

A single fat tear made a track down her cheek and her lower lip trembled just slightly but she picked her fork up once again. Danny hid his smirk of success at getting her to eat as he dug into his own plate of food. The two friends ate in silence; one recognizing the need of the other to momentarily be lost in her thoughts. When a little over half of the food that had placed on her plate was gone, Lindsay set her fork down once again and turned back to Danny who had finished his own food. "I just don't think I can eat any more. I'm sorry; I tried."

Danny nodded and gave her a slight wink hearing Stella on the other side of the door about to come back in. Without saying a word, he switched out the two plates so that it looked like Lindsay had finished hers while he was still eating. She smiled her thanks, knowing he was buying her a moments reprieve but also knowing that he'd insist on her eating some more later.

As Stella carried an empty platter to the counter, she glanced at Lindsay's plate. She'd expected to have to stay on the younger woman about eating but was pleased to see everything had been eaten. She smiled at Lindsay. "How are you doing, Kiddo? Need anything else?"

Lindsay shook her head, grateful to Danny for his little deception. She knew he'd practically force her to eat something more later but for now she appreciated the reprieve. "I'm good. How bad is the crowd out there? I guess I should get back out there."

Stella shook her head. "Mac's got it handled. Everything is fine and you just sit right there for a little longer. No one's going to fault you this moment. You've been on the go nonstop and on display all day and if you don't recharge yourself, you won't be any good to anybody."

Lindsay felt like she was shirking her duty to the family. It would be different if she wasn't the only one there to represent the Coleman family. She couldn't imagine her mother not being front and center for the duration. Still, she appreciated the fact that her friends were keeping such a close eye on her. She wouldn't fight Stella because as much as she felt like she needed to be out there with the people who had come to pay their respects, she knew she was at the end of her emotional rope.

"Excuse me," An unfamiliar male voice filled the kitchen from the doorway. "I was hoping to speak to Miss Monroe for a moment."

The chair next to her scraped against the floor once more and Danny pushed away from the table. He and Stella both moved to provide a protective barrier between the newcomer and their friend. Stella folded her arms across her chest. "She'll be out shortly."

"Normally I would respect that. I've unfortunately been to enough of these things to appreciate the need for breathers, and ordinarily I would give her all the time she needed. However, I have several appointments this afternoon that I wasn't able to reschedule and I really wanted to have a moment to talk with Miss Monroe about her uncle before I left."

Now, Lindsay recognized his voice although she'd only seen him once before. She rose from her chair and went to stand beside Danny. She touched his back lightly. "It's okay guys; I'll talk to him. This is Uncle Freddy's cardiologist. Dr. Gregs, it was sweet of you to come."

The heart doctor smiled sadly and then motioned for her to return to her seat. Stella and Danny exchanged a look, holding an unspoken conversation with each other. Danny nodded, indicating that he would stay and intervene if the conversation proved too difficult for the younger woman. Stella frowned but went back to her duties of refilling the platter she'd brought back to the kitchen. Danny sat down next to Lindsay again as the doctor took a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Your uncle wasn't exactly the easiest patient I've ever had but there's no doubt he was a miracle." The doctor began delicately.

Knowing her uncle's habits before his initial heart attack and couldn't suppress the smile that formed. "I can imagine he didn't make things easy for you at all. But miracle? I don't understand."

"First let me say I don't usually discuss a patient's medical information with family members even after death. HIPA has very stringent rules about that. However, Freddy listed you as having permission to hear about his medical condition. I need you to understand just how serious his heart condition was."

Lindsay lowered her head, expecting at any moment for the doctor to tell her with absolute certainty that it was her fault that Freddy had died in her apartment. She knew he had a serious heart condition; it was one of the reasons she'd jumped at the chance at coming to New York so she could keep an eye on him. The added stress of worrying about her was the last thing he needed.

Danny, seeing her almost stiffen in response to the doctor's words, reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. Though he had tried to assure her that she shouldn't blame herself, he knew she was carrying that guilt around like a five ton bag of luggage. He better than anyone knew exactly what that kind of guilt could do to a person. He knew he should probably excuse himself and allow the doctor to talk to her in private but he couldn't leave her to face what he had to say alone. Torn by what was right, he decided to allow her to make the decision. "Montana, want me to give ya a moment here?"

"Please stay." Lindsay's plea was almost inaudible but earnest. Then she looked at the doctor. "Is that alright? He's my friend and since none of the rest of my family is here, I'd rather not hear what you have to say alone."

Dr. Gregs wanted to say no. It went against everything in him to reveal personal information to a non family member but he could tell that Lindsay was almost to her breaking point. If having her friend with her helped her, then he could live with it. "Medically speaking there is no reason why Freddy Coleman should have even been alive the day he died. His initial heart attack was so massive; frankly I was surprised he was even able to leave the hospital. When I released him, I honestly thought I was giving him time to go home and get his affairs in order before he had a second attack and died. At best I gave him a matter of a few weeks."

Lindsay was shocked; she'd known the heart attack was severe but Freddy had made it seem like he would make a full recovery if he made some lifestyle changes. Now her guilt increased ten fold. She'd been in such a hurry to get her own place in Manhattan when she should have stayed with him to take care of him.

Dr. Gregs continued. "As doctors we can only do so much and the rest is out of our hands. In your uncle's case, I think my prediction of the amount of time he had would have been accurate if you hadn't come to New York. I saw a totally different patient after you arrived. He seemed happier and stronger. In the end though, his heart was just too damaged. When I saw him last week, I knew no matter how stubborn he was or how much he wanted to live, he wouldn't have much longer. He wasn't scared to die but he was worried about how you would react. He was afraid that no matter how the end came for him, you would blame yourself. He asked me to make sure you understood that you couldn't have done anything to change the outcome. When his heart gave out it wouldn't have mattered if he were asleep in bed or running a marathon, nothing would have saved him. Not even if he'd been in the hospital with a crash cart handy."

Lindsay pushed her chair back and went to the window overlooking the small backyard, wrapping her arms around her shaking body. Even in death, Freddy was still taking care of her. She wasn't naïve, she knew her parents - especially her mom, had asked Freddy to keep an eye on her when she made the decision to move to New York. But she'd also made them the same promise to watch over him. In the end, Freddy was still doing everything he could to honor his promise while she hadn't even been aware of just how much he needed her.

She heard an exchange of words going on behind her between Danny and Dr. Gregs but didn't pay attention to what was actually being said. According to what the cardiologist had told her, it wasn't the circumstances that had killed Freddy; not the stress of worrying about her or seeing her battle Jordon Dillon. Her guilt should have been absolved but now an even greater guilt fell over her. She'd always been close to her uncle, closer than any of her brothers had been to him for sure. But had she taken that closeness for granted, not seen just how much her being in New York had meant to Freddy?

Once again, comforting arms circled her small waist and she felt her back pressed against a warm body. Once again, Danny's husky voice filled her ears. "Stop it, Montana. You know Freddy wouldn't want you to blame yourself for any of this. You heard the doctor say it and now I'm saying it. Just before he died, Freddy made me promise to do everything in my power to make sure you didn't blame yourself. His heart gave out, that's all. Even the doctor's couldn't do anything for him. But you did."

"I didn't do anything. What was so wrong with a commute back and forth to work? I could have stayed here and taken care of him but instead I was so insistent on getting my own place in Manhattan. He opened his home to me and my being here meant something to him and how did I repay him? Dinner once a week when I could fit it into my schedule? He deserved better."

Danny turned her in his arms so that he could look her in the eyes. His hands came up to cup her face gently. "Montana, you gotta let go of this guilt. It's not healthy. You heard the doctor; Freddy probably would have died months ago but he held on because he wanted to make sure you were okay, that you were settled here. He held on as long as his damaged heart would let him until he couldn't hold on any longer. His death wasn't your fault and you can't blame yourself for anything else. This would have happened even if you had continued to bunk on his couch or moved him to your apartment in Manhattan. Don't let guilt eat you alive cause it has a pretty big appetite. Trust me, I know."

Lindsay realized he was now talking about his own guilt for not being there when Louie died. She hadn't been so consumed in her fears of Freddy's condition that she'd missed Freddy urging Danny to make things right with his own family. She wondered if Danny's promise to the dying man had been weighing on her partner's mind for the last two days. Her lip trembled even more as she struggled to hold back the sobs that once again threatened to overwhelm her. How many dying men would expend their last breaths to try to help someone he barely knew? "I just miss him so much."

Danny drew her back against his body as her tears began once again. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed comforting circles in her back. It broke his heart to see her so upset and not be able to do anything about it. Still, he almost envied her the ability to express her emotions so openly. Some days he missed his brother and the relationship they'd never been able to have so much that the pain was almost unbearable but he couldn't see him letting his guard down enough to sob out his emotions the way Lindsay currently was doing.

As the beautiful brunette cried against his chest, Danny allowed his mind to wander to his mother. Did she have someone who would hold her like this as she grieved the loss of both her sons, one to death and one to the barrier guilt and anger had erected between them? He couldn't see his father providing that comfort; he'd never been one to handle emotional outbreaks like this. His heart twisted a little at thinking of his mother crying herself to sleep. Far more than just to honor his promise to Freddy, he had to make things better with his parents; he owed it to them to make the attempt.

After a few minutes, Lindsay pulled back and swiped at her tear stained face with her hands. Danny reached into his pocket and offered her his handkerchief. She smiled her thanks and used the small white cloth to properly wipe her face and nose. "I guess I should step into the bathroom and fix my make-up before I return to the guests. Danny, thanks for being here. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you - all of you."

Danny smiled at her and thumbed away the last of the tear drops forming in the corner of her eye. "Like Freddy said, we're your family here. We got your back just like you'd have ours if we needed ya."

He watched as she almost stumbled away from him toward the bathroom. He frowned. By tomorrow night she would be back in Montana, protected by a close knit family who would surround her with love as they all dealt with the loss of a beloved family member together, the way a family should. What if she decided to stay there permanently? It wasn't like she had family waiting back here in New York for her to come back to. It surprised him just how much the thought that she might remain in Montana upset him.

"Lindsay okay?" Stella touched his arm softly as she came back into the kitchen.

Danny didn't take his eyes off the hallway where his friend had disappeared down. He hoped his eyes weren't as red with unshed tears as he was afraid they were. "She will be. Her family will make sure of it."

- CSI: NY - CSI: NY - CSI: NY -

Lindsay waited until the majority of the crowd had filed out of the plane before leaving her seat and retrieving her carry-on luggage from the overhead compartment. Wearily she debarked the plane and dragged the small rolling suitcase behind her down the air tunnel toward the terminal. The flight from Bozeman back to JFK had been long but she'd been glad to be able to book the nonstop flight instead of having to switch flights and wait in cold impersonal waiting areas between layovers.

It had been six days since her uncle's death, three since she left New York to accompany her uncle's body home for burial. Her mother had begged her to stay a couple more days but Lindsay had insisted that she needed to get back to work. The truth was Mac had offered her the extended time but as much as she loved her family, she'd found herself missing the life she'd made for herself in her new home. More importantly she'd found herself missing her friends.

She emerged from the air tunnel to find the crowd had dispersed. She was glad; she was too tired to fight the crowd. All she wanted was to get a cab and go to her apartment and crash for a few hours before letting people know she'd come back early. Oblivious to her surroundings Lindsay made her way out of the airport to the line of cabs that usually waited outside the airport. She frowned when she released she'd lagged enough behind that the line of available cabs was almost nonexistent. She started to reach for her phone to call for one when a warm familiar voice caught her attention.

"Need a ride there Montana?"

Lindsay whirled around, surprised to see Danny leaning against a column. She smiled. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was coming in this morning?"

He gave her a warm hug of greeting. "A little birdie was worried about you flying all night and then trying to get home and called us. So, how about that ride?"

Suddenly she didn't feel quite so tired. She surrendered her suitcase handle to him as he rested his other hand on the small of her back leading her to the parked Avalanche. He put her suitcase in the back as she climbed into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt. Once he was in the driver's seat, he looked over at her. "I know you've got to be worn out. They call those flight's red-eyes for a reason but how about some breakfast before I take you home. My treat."

Lindsay nodded. She loved her family and she'd needed their support while she'd been home. Any lingering guilt she'd felt at Freddy's death had dissipated under their assurance that no one blamed her in any way. She'd needed the time in Montana but at the same time she'd found herself longing for the comfort and support of her friends, especially Danny. She never felt compelled to force a conversation with him; they could ride in silence without it being awkward. In fact, it wasn't until they were seated at her favorite diner that he asked about her trip.

"It was good. Sad obviously but cathartic at the same time. The burial was really difficult." She didn't add that the burial was rough because it was the same cemetery where her friends had been buried after the diner shooting so many years before. Funerals there always brought up memories she'd much rather keep buried.

"I have to say I'm surprised you came back so early. I thought you were going to stay another day or two. Not that I'm not glad to see you, mind you."

Lindsay salted the eggs the waitress had just set before her and returned the salt shaker. "What can I say, I missed home."

Danny smiled, pleased that she thought of New York as home now even while being in Montana. He was also glad to see that it appeared her appetite which had been almost nonexistent before she left for Montana had returned as well. "We missed you as well."

"Work been crazy?" Lindsay kept the talk small as they ate.

"Are you kiddin' me? Flack's been busy coordinating with Homeland Security rounding up more members of Dillon's no so little conglomerate. The others have been working almost non stop processing the underground lab. I swear I think it spans at least a third of Manhattan. Fortunately, they haven't found too many more nasty surprises like the carbon monoxide trap or the rigged fridge. Mac's kept me out of that investigation, the same way he's going to keep you out of it when you come back, just so no defense attorney can use our involvement to get Dillon off."

"So you've been pulling all the unrelated cases almost by yourself." Lindsay completed for him. "I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"No way, Montana. You were where you needed to be." Danny assured her as he used his toast to sop up his egg yoke. She didn't say anything else but suddenly he could almost feel her eyes burning into him. He looked up to see her studying him carefully. "What?"

"Something's bothering you. And I don't think it has to do with work."

Danny blushed slightly and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Montana. You just got back in town, you don't need to hear my issues."

Lindsay reached across the table and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. "Danny, you were there for me when I needed you. Let me return the favor now. What's bothering you?"

"I realized watching you with Freddy's death that I had to make things better with my parents. Not just because Freddy asked me to but because I love them too much to keep this wall between us."

A couple of tears filled Lindsay's eyes, not sad tears at the thought of her loss but tears of relief that Danny was trying to work things out. Still she could see the pain in his face and knew it hadn't gone as well as he wanted it to. "And?"

"I call Ma and as soon as I bring up the subject she hangs up on me. I go to the house and she won't even unlock the screen door to let me in. Hell, I've probably been out to Staten Island more in the last three days than I have in the last three years without any success. I don't know Montana, maybe I screwed up too much this time or maybe I let too much time pass. I want to fix things but I can't if she won't give me a chance. I don't know what to do. I thought about writing everything I wanted to say down in a letter but I don't think she'd read it. I know Pop won't."

Lindsay could see how much this was hurting Danny. "You can't give up. Eventually they'll have to realize that you had a good reason for not being there the day Louie died. And they'll realize that even if you had been there, the outcome wouldn't have been different."

Danny nodded glumly. He knew she was right but he wasn't sure how much more his pride could withstand. "I know, it's just that every time I have to make that drive back from Staten Island with yet another failure on my part, it just gets harder and harder."

"How about I go with you? That way at least if she won't listen you won't have to make the drive back alone. We can go now if you want."

The offer warmed Danny's heart but he shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that. After all, you just got home and you gotta be exhausted and the last thing you need is to be worrying about me…"

Lindsay cut him off. "You didn't ask, I offered. Danny, I never would have gotten through those first days after Uncle Freddy died if it hadn't been for you and the others. I want to do this for you." She recalled the words Freddy had said to her not long before he died. _Being able to worry about someone you love is a privilege people shouldn't take lightly. _"As for worrying about you; it's a privilege I don't plan on taking lightly. Please, it's what Freddy would want."

Danny chuckled lightly. Hadn't he used the same argument just a few days ago to convince her to eat and to not blame herself? "Aw right then, if you're sure. I don't know how I can get her to listen if she won't even let me in the house though."

Danny paid the bill and Lindsay followed him out of the diner. She touched his arm lightly. "Maybe she just needs to hear it before she can listen. If she won't unlock the screen door, talk through it until she's ready to listen. It might take her a little while. If she's anything like her son, she's probably stubborn but she'll have a good heart and will eventually come around."

- CSI: NY -

Danny pulled the Avalanche to a stop in front of his childhood home, Nervously, he turned to face Lindsay. "I don't know how long this'll take me."

She shrugged. "I've got no where else I need to be. I still have a magazine or two in my purse from the flight that I didn't get to read. Don't worry about how much time it takes, I'll be fine."

Danny nodded and opened his door. Lindsay watched as he made his way up the walkway to the front door and rapped it sharply. She said a silent prayer that this time his mother would agree to listen. For about ten minutes he stood there with no sign of anyone coming to the door. His shoulders sagged but she could see the movement of his jaw that said he was talking anyway. She hoped that somehow his words would this time find an audience.

Suddenly she saw movement inside the house and she unconsciously held her breath. A woman who had to be Danny's mouth came to the screen door, wiping her hands on a dish towel. After a second, the screen door opened slightly and she stepped out on the front porch. Tears filled Lindsay's eyes as Danny hugged the woman before leading her to the chairs sitting on the front porch. As mother and son settled on the porch to talk, Lindsay smiled. It wasn't the same as an invite in as she knew Danny had been hoping but at least it was a start. She reached into her purse and pulled out the new forensics magazine she'd picked up before her flight. She didn't mind if she had to sit in the truck all day.


End file.
